Mistakes and Misconceptions
by IndependantLioness
Summary: Elizabeth lost her heart to Darcy long ago, when she stripped away his proud exterior and found humanity and passion beneath it. And yet...for his own sake...Darcy can never know. Epilogue up! COMPLETE!
1. His mental health

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, shame really but oh well, what can you do.

A/N:Hello everyone! This is my first Jane Austen fic cos I only recently got introduced to this story. It's a pride and prejudice one and I'm sorry for my complete lack of knowledge on this subject.

* * *

Chapter 1-His mental health

It was indeed very rare to see Mr. Darcy flustered and anxious but on such occasion, he was clearly out of sorts with his nerves.

Rosings, was his current residence, though not by will. Simply being here seemed to agitate him to no end. Through the past weeks of his stay he could do nothing but worry and stress and fret waiting for the impending news that will decide the well being of his own mental health.

He had found himself unquestionably loathing Mr. Collins due to the small piece of nauseous news he had only recently gleaned from his dear aunty, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Even the memory of that evening seemed to dislodge his composure.

_He walked into his aunt's study in his usual cold demeanor and found her seated rigidly at her little writing desk. She was immersed in a letter that held untidy spiky writing which she was scowling over._

_He bowed stiffly and addressed his "dear" aunty in his usual haughty drawl: "Aunt."_

"_Fitzwilliam. Come sit, you must be wearied from your long journey. Come sit and rest."_

_He obeyed diligently and sat in uncaring manner on a large overstuffed couch and watched his aunt continue to read the letter in her hands. Her expression slowly became annoyed and impatient as she tittered over the offending material in her hands._

"_If I may be so bold, aunt, but may I ask you what troubles you so about that correspondence?" _

"_The Parson which resides on my property is currently away at the property he is to inherit to choose a bride from among his cousins. He says the second eldest, a Miss Elizabeth, has caught his eye and he is expecting to bring her home as his wife extremely soon. Why he feels I should know, I cannot fathom."_

_Darcy swallowed the lump in his throat at the mention of such a character and wondered if this could be just an unfortunate coincidence. "Pray tell aunty, what does he say of her character?"_

_His aunt glanced at him inquiringly but answered nonetheless: "He is rather vague about her character, but he recounts her as a beauty and rather spirited lady. This Miss Bennet has apparently captured Mr. Collins' interest."_

"_Miss Bennet?" Darcy could not help but feel sick over this unexpected news._

"_Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, must you repeat me? Are you quite well Fitzwilliam, you look rather pale."_

"_No, no aunt, I am quite well thank you. I am simply weary from my journey. If you'll excuse me aunt, I would like to rest."_

"_Why of course child, go, my servant will show you to your quarters."_

_Mr. Darcy slowly retreated to his rooms and briskly dismissed all the servants so that he could think in peace. When finally left alone, he paced back and forwards from the window to the table. When he finally had the presence of mind to settle down, he poured himself a snifter of brandy and gulped down the fine alcohol, slowly savoring the warmth and comfort it gave as it settled in his stomach. He must ride down to Longbourn immediately to stop this matrimony but how could he. No, he could not interfere; it would be scandalous indeed if the composed, self-righteous Mr. Darcy tried to interfere with Miss Bennet's affairs. If he did, society would surely talk and he could not endure his Lizzie to suffer through such occasion. But no, he was also rather aware of the tongue lashing he was likely to receive if he incurred Elizabeth's displeasure._

_No, he must be patient and hope that Lizzie would be sensible and keep both her scheming obsessive mother and the slimy Mr. Collins at bay. Easier said than done really, he was already feeling the strain of not knowing the fate of his beloved._

The memory was one he would dearly love to discard, but he could not for his anxiety was snipping sharply at his senses as he fidgeted nervously within the ballroom of Rosings, impatiently surveying the crowd which were gathered in a glamorous mass around the grand room.

That very afternoon, his aunt had informed him of the homecoming of Mr. Collins and his newly acquired wife. A heavy sense of dread had settled in his stomach ever since. He simply had to look upon the couple with his own eyes before he would allow himself to believe such an atrocity, before he would allow himself to give up and brood over the only woman he ever wanted and could never have.

As his eyes made another impatient sweep of the ballroom, he caught sight of a mass of familiar black hair weaving through the crowd. His heart dropped. She was here, which could only mean one thing; she was married to that despicable man and was forever out of his reach. Despair settled in his veins as he allowed himself to watch her one last time, though she was not dressed in the splendor of the other women in the room, she out shorn them with little effort. His thoughts were confirmed by the many pairs of entranced male eyes and envious female gazes which followed in her wake.

She was dressed in a simple emerald green gown with her dark curls pinned simply with an array of pearls contrasting within the dark mass. Unlike many of her fellow peers, she wore no jewellery but her eyes out sparkled even the brightest diamond rings which were carefully placed in perfect positions to catch the light and the attentions required.

As he watched, she spoke animatedly with someone blocked from his view and she smiled a joyous, mischievous smile which he had always admired.

So she was happy, then perhaps this Mr. Collins character was not so terrible. Perhaps better suited to her than he himself felt he was. The fact that she was happy to be in the event of the matrimony made his shattered heart sink even further. If this was the case then he must retreat immediately to his rooms and regroup his emotions and thoughts till he could face her again and offer her his respectful congratulations.

He made to retreat up the private staircase but spotted his dear aunt making her way through the crowd. Quickly, as not to be noticed by her, he spun on his heel to make a hasty path to his nearest possible escape: The balcony.

Upon entering the cooler atmosphere of the outside balcony he was greeted with a startled gasp. He twirled around at an alarming speed and observed a shocked Elizabeth Bennet standing before him. In the dim moonlight, she almost seemed to glow and his heart skipped a beat knowing his loss.

As suddenly as it came, her shocked demeanor left her as she once again smoothed the expressions from her face. She dipped a modest curtsey and he bowed, acknowledging her sudden controlled expression. Choosing to speak before he lost his nerve, Darcy tried to suppress his sadness: "Elizabeth…" he found himself unable to address her as Mrs. Collins "Elizabeth…I must offer my congratulations as to…"

"Fitzwilliam! There you are. Oh, and Elizabeth also. Good, come, Mr. Collins is seeking you."

Lizzie cast a strange glance at Mr. Darcy and proceeded after the haughty lady Catherine as the crowd parted for her. Unable to give up his last moments with her, he followed her through the crowd towards the entrance hall.

On arrival, a short slimy excuse of a man stood in a hunched attitude under the splendor of his patron. He stuttered absurdly: "Great lady, I…I must than…thank you for your splendid hospital…tality. I wish you a good…goodnight. Come Lizzie, we must depart."

His temper flared within him, how such a man could deserve a woman of her caliber. By his sides, his fists clenched and with a lapse in his control he took a step forward just as the parson laid his hand on her arm. But then he spoke again: "Come…come Lizzie, Charlotte is already waiting."

Darcy stopped dead and called after the duo: "Wait…"his aunt threw him a withering look "Wait, Mr. Collins. May I be so rude as to inquire who this lady Charlotte is?"

Mr. Collins spun on the spot and instantly let go of Elizabeth's arm much to Darcy's relief. "Ahh…Mr. Darcy, how very…very rude of me, Lady Charlotte does me the honor of being my wife. You have not heard of our union?"

Relief and exhilaration seared through his blood but he suppressed the celebratory feelings for later. "No, I am afraid, I have been ignorant of such an occasion, and I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you indeed Mr. Darcy, you have been too kind. Goodnight."

Darcy nodded and watched as Mr. Collins once again resumed his grip on Miss Bennet's arm and towed her out toward the carriage. Before she left, he easily caught her eye and the strange look she directed at him, before she turned once more and walked away beside her abnormally short cousin, towering over him in a gracile manner.

That night, within the privacy of his own chambers, Darcy allowed himself a smile and recalled all the overflowing emotions and celebrated.

* * *

Well! That's the first chapter done! What did you think? Tell me now! Review, review, review. Oh, just so you know, this story will be written through the point of views of Darcy and Lizzie and probably various other characters. It'll change so watch out for that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Love, C.


	2. Wounded

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, bla…bla…bla…we all know the jist of it.

A/N: Hello, I'm back again! Got bored and decided to write another chapter. A little bit of drama in this chappy. Still, I can't decide on what to call this story. What do I name it…?

* * *

POV: Elizabeth

Staying with the Collins' was dull to say the least but come Sunday she found herself listening to her cousin's deadly boring sermon. Thankfully, she was seated next to colonel Fitzwilliam who sat idly with a hazy faraway look within his eyes.

She smiled at such a sight and asked in a hushed tone: "How long do you plan to remain here colonel?"

His head swiveled to face her and gladly received any excuse to become distracted: "As long as Darcy requires my services, I am at his disposal until he deems it fit to return to his sister at Pemberley."

Elizabeth laughed at this: "Then I must pity his sister who henceforth must endure his lack of humor and companionship."

"Not at all, his future wife will be quite in luck, I hear he is quite the loyal companion."

"How so?"

"I hear, recently, he came to the aid of one of his best friends just in time. Apparently he saved him from a rather unsavory marriage."

Lizzie breathed in sharply and twisted in her seat to face the colonel: "Pray tell, who this friend of his was."

"I believe it was a fellow by the name of Charles Bingley."

"And…and why was this woman disapproved of? Because she was poor?"

"No, no, I believe it was her family that was most inappropriate in trying to secure her a marriage."

"And he separated them?"

"Yes, I believe he did."

* * *

POV: Darcy

It was pouring with rain outside when the sermon finally ended. The relieved churchgoers proceeded one by one into the wet, dark atmosphere. Elizabeth stood by the open church doors, staring out into the rain with an unfathomable expression resting on her face. Some thought or another seemed to twist her features. There was such a mixture of anger, sadness, determination and disbelief. Darcy felt a sudden urge to hold her and hurt whoever had caused such pain to her.

Unconsciously, he moved towards her still figure.

She was within arms reach, but she turned and something changed in her expression, her eyes hardened and she flinched away from his out stretched hand.

She swung away from him and bolted into the rain, her black hair coming loose of its fixations and flowed down her back, already drenched by the downpour. Without a look back, she ran.

Darcy ran his hands through his hair and sighed in despair. What had he done? Surely his advances were not so monstrous. He had to; no he needed to speak to her. He had held back long enough and if he would ever desire to secure her affections, he would need to act and reveal to her, albeit none too lightly as to his intentions. Oh great savior, this might turn out to be amusing.

With that thought firmly imbedded in his conscience he set out into the swirl of mist and rain; he had an idea where Elizabeth might have escaped to.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, her fingers trailing gently through the crystal clear surface. The raindrops fell one by one into the small pool of water causing little ripples of disturbance in the calm surface. She should have been cold, shivering, but she wasn't, her anger burned and warmed her. In a burst of anger, her hand swiped the water with impatience, destroying the reflection of herself within it.

When finally, the ripples of the water had calmed, her reflection appeared within it once more, beside her stood Mr. Darcy, staring into the eyes of her reflection.

She spun quickly on her seat, and lacking Jane's natural grace, slipped and fell backwards.

_Oh god, must I embarrass myself now._

Before she fell backwards into the water, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her upwards. She collided with something solid and she raised her arms to brace herself.

Raising her eyes slowly, she met crystal blue orbs which shined with some unkempt emotion. She knew those eyes. With all her strength she shoved out of his arms and immediately realized that he was the only thing keeping her warm. Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she whispered: "May I help you with something, Mr. Darcy."

He surveyed her with a critical eye: "Perhaps we should proceed to the estate; it is nearer than the parsonage. You shall become unwell if you continue in such a manner."

"I am perfectly aware of my condition Mr. Darcy; I do not require your pity nor sympathy."

"I assure you lady, that I suggest this merely out of concern."

_How ironic that he should care for me when he has done such an atrocious misdeed to my sister. _She did not even deign to answer but simply glared with blazing gaze.

"Miss Bennet, I wish to clear up my misinterpretation of your situation here, I thought you married to Mr. Collins as I reached news of your engagement through my aunt."

"No, I refused his proposal. Mr. Darcy, there is something of which you wish to discuss with me, is there not?"

"Yes, I need to tell you…."

Elizabeth glared and Darcy breathed shakily.

"Tell me what?"

"That I…that I love you."

"What?"

"I…I love you. Despite your lower status in society, your family's impropriety, my aunt's disapproval, your lack of money and sometimes even you manner of behavior. But, you, you're the only thing resting on my mind, I cannot imagine life without you, I will do whatever you require of me, please just do me the honor of …of being my wife. I will even put up your crass family if you require it of me."

Silence.

"You…you selfish ignorant idiot, I abhor you for all you've done to my family. How could you not expect me to find out as to you despicable behavior. You must have mistaken my loathing attitudes for an emotion I am entirely unable to feel in your presence."

"Is that your answer?"

Lizzie simply raised an eyebrow.

"I see, is my proposal so entirely disgusting to you? What have I done to induce your dislike?"

"You do not know? What of Jane? You have wounded my dearest sister, you took Mr. Bingley away, and she is heart sore still. Do you deny it?"

"No, I cannot deny the truth, but I believe my motives to be true. The relations were entirely one sided. I carefully observed your sister during our brief acquaintance and she did not seem to return his affections with equal vigor. I was simply saving my friend from undeserved heartache."

"Jane's shy, you cannot understand her as I do."

"Charles is shy also, but he…"

"My sister barely shows her emotions to me."

Silence.

"Is that all the offences you hold against me?"

"No, there is also Mr. Wickam? You refused your fathers wishes and refused him his livelihood and effectively ruined his life, what have you to say to that?"

"Is that what he has told you? I see. Is this you final answer?"

Elizabeth simply stared then turned her back and walked away. The nerve of him, insult her family, break her sister's heart, ruin Mr. Wickam and then he has the nerve to ask such a question.

_Stupid…stupid…stupid. Why did I insult her family, why can't I control my tongue around her? Stupid!

* * *

_

Fitzwilliam Darcy had already fled from Rosings estate after the disastrous encounter with one Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He had found her in the parsonage and given her an explanatory letter, hoping that she would read it instead of burning like he half expected her to.

It hurt to address her in her silent state, alone and unchaperoned. He would've given anything just to hear her insult him, anything other than that empty stare. Recalling the memory was simply too painful. He had flee to London and sought solitude, but Mr. Bingley, in all his gloomy glory, had come calling and despite his own desperate pining for one Jane Bennet, instantly sensed his anti-social behavior even more acutely than usual.

"Darce…tell me old friend, what is it that depresses you so?"

"Nothing of immediate concern. Do not stress yourself on my behalf."

Mr. Bingley studied his old friend carefully for a span of unusual silence. Suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Why Mr. Darcy, I am aware of that moping look."

"I am not moping Charles."

"Indeed you are, do not deny it. I see that very same look in the mirror every morning. Who is the dear lady?"

"There is no such lady. I intend to remain in bachelorhood for the rest of my natural life. I will not have desperate matchmaking mothers throw their brainless daughters at me."

"You could very easily resolve such a problem if you do marry."

"I don't desire such a union."

"Oh, I see…"

"Is that so, then tell me Mr. Bingley, what do you see?"

"She has rejected the un-rejectable Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. How extraordinary that such a woman should exist and be the only woman you desire who will have none of you. What a truly amazing lady. Pray, resolve my curiosity and tell me the angel's name."

"She is indeed an angel, though an angel who is not particularly fond of me."

"Out with it man, do not leave me in suspense."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the second eldest of the inscrutable Bennet girls."

"The headstrong, spirited sister of my dear Jane. Why, there must be something about the Bennet girls."

"Oh yes, she is a dear beauty. More lovely than I would ever imagine possible."

"She cannot rival my Jane, surely. But they are sisters after all. Whatever happened between you, it must have been awefully dreadful, you've been gloomier than I've ever seen you and that is some statement."

"Please do not force me to relive such events; you need not know the specific details of my downfall."

"Ahh…she has wounded your pride I see."

"She has wounded more than that."

* * *

Tada! Second chapter done! How did you like it? I think I totally lost the plot somewhere in it but oh well. Hope you liked it. Please, please, please review! REVIEW!

Thank you soo...sooo much to my reviewers, I love you all to pieces. Please continue to read and review!

Love C.


	3. Trips to unwelcome places

Disclaimer: La de da de da…oh yeah, I don't own Jane Austen's stuff. She is the genius within her own league.

A/N: Hello people. Another addition to the story. I really should be studying or doing homework cos exams are coming up soon, but oh well. How can school work rival this?

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet sat modestly within the paddock of her childhood home, a well worn book lying open on her lap. Within this well loved favorite of hers, was a protruding letter, crinkled by many readings and confusing emotions.

This very moment, Elizabeth had lost complete interest in this book and was studiously studying said letter. Her mind already unconsciously reaching for the memory of such letter. She had long since memorized its content and she found herself unable to tear her thoughts away from the truths which were hidden within this correspondence.

Suddenly slamming the book shut, she jumped from her position under the cooling shade of the large willow and proceeded toward the far end of the green expanse of her father's property. In a distracted manner she noticed the wide road which lead to the Netherfield property. A gut wrenching feeling engulfed her.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Quick, come home, aunt and Uncle Gardiner have come to visit us. Come quickly."

Elizabeth Bennet received the shouts as a welcome distraction from her wandering thoughts and expertly weaved her way through the green pasture. She arrived within the drawing room and was welcomed by an utter array of confusion and noise. Kitty was wailing loudly as to the unfairness of so and so matters while Lydia pranced around, giggling, twirling in a sea of ribbons. Her aunt and uncle smiled at her fondly before grimacing at the rather piercing wail Kitty had just emitted.

"Goodness, what ever is the matter here?"

"Oh, Lizzie, Lizzie you will see the injustice being performed here. Tell Lydia that she cannot go, tell her Lizzie."

"Go where Kitty."

At that very moment a very flustered Mrs. Bennet entered the room and did not hesitate to reprimand Kitty for her uncomely behavior.

"Kitty, do control yourself at once. Your lucky sister has been invited by the Foresters and she shall go."

"But mamma, I'm two years her senior, I should be going instead of her, or at least in her company."

"Yes, but Kitty, they do find me more interesting company. Oh, do not fret dear sister, I shall write to you about our trip and the many militias I am likely to meet. Oh, can you imagine such a spectacular opportunity! There shall be balls every night. Oh, Kitty."

"Lydia, it is simply preposterous, I should be accompanying you."

"Oh hush you two. Lydia stop teasing your sister, Kitty stop mopping, you should be joyful for the sake of your sibling."

Elizabeth instantly took in the situation and fled to her father's study and found him examining a glass of port and determinedly ignoring the shrill screams of outrage still emitting from the drawing room.

"Papa, you will not let Lydia to go with the Foresters will you?"

"Why Lizzie, I cannot see why not."

"Father, she is determined to undermine propriety, letting her visit such a place of such militia presence, she shall ruin her and our reputation."

"You cannot be sure of such a fact, Lizzie. I feel this trip might be beneficial for Lydia, perhaps she will learn modesty with a visit away from her home. And I am quite sure Kitty will benefit from her temporary absence. After all, we shall receive no peace until she has set off."

"Is peace more important than the situation of your daughters, you must prevent her papa."

"I imagine that shall not stop her dear one."

Lizzie rose from her low stool and swept out of the room. Mr. Bennet simply sighed and prayed his wisest daughter had not predicted a future which would most likely turn out disastrous.

* * *

"Ah, Lizzie, there you are child. Your Uncle and I have thought perhaps it would be prudent for you to explore some of this glorious country before you settle down and raise a family of your own, perhaps you shall even meet some wonderful young men whom which you might take favor to more so than those here."

"Aunt, I cannot see such an event occurring in the near future, do not bother yourself on my behalf. Besides, I doubt I will encounter any such man, they are such chauvinistic creatures so eaten up by their own greed that they cannot tell between wrong and right."

"Well, my dear sister had said you were rather fond of an officer of the militia by the name of Mr. Wickam. Perhaps we shall encounter him."

"I assure you aunt; I have no interest in Mr. Wickam and never will under any circumstance."

"Never say never, child."

Mary, who was carefully seated in the corner spoke up in one of her rare moments of sociability and suggested: "You should go Lizzie, after all what are men compared to rocks and trees."

"Well said dear Mary, you must come with us Elizabeth, it would do you good."

She was finding this open carriage horribly uncomfortable. The jolting and the tilting was simply nauseating. Elizabeth had to clutch her stomach in order to hold on to her breakfast. But to no avail. The piercing sunlight and the carriage did not seem to sit well with her stomach.

"My dear, are you quite well? You look slightly pale. Perhaps we should stop and take a calming stroll before we proceed to our destination."

"No, no aunt. There is no need. I am most anxious to visit this location that you have praised so."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes aunt, and oh look, I believe that is the property that you were anticipating is it not?"

"Why yes, what a sharp gaze you have, it is simply magnificent is it not? It is famed for its gardens and the magnificent residence on the lakes edge."

"Indeed, it is lovely aunt, what is its title, who owns such an incredible property."

"Why I cannot believe you have not guessed. This beauty is Pemberley, the traditional Darcy household."

"Darcy? Mr. Darcy, this is his residence?"

"Why yes my dear, are you acquainted with the gentleman?"

"Yes, I…I was briefly acquainted with him during his stay at Hertfordshire and at his aunts holding in Kent. You know aunt, I suddenly feel unwell, may we please head back to the Inn."

"Why, my dear, it almost seems as if you wish to avoid his presence. No need to fret my dear, great men are never at home. Surely, he must not have been so terribly unbearable."

"Aunt, I assure you he is standoffish and detached, I…I find him slightly insufferable. Please aunt, may we leave?"

"Nonsense child, you stated that you felt unwell, well a breath of fresh air and some exercise on your feet will do you well."

With that Mrs. Gardiner sat back and patted her frustrated niece's knee. Poor child, so judgmental at times.

Elizabeth observed the grand Pemberley estate and sighed in frustration. Her aunt was so adamant sometimes. Was this God's way of throwing her rejection of Mr. Darcy into her face? To think, she could have been mistress of all this.

Slowly, the carriage rolled up to the great entrance surrounded by a vast lake and modern fountain. Lizzie simply took in the atmosphere with despairing awe.

Mr. Darcy stood at the foot of a resplendid pianoforte, his young sister sat at the foot, her delicate fingers running across the keys of the grand instrument. Suddenly, the peaceful music that filled the room stopped, Darcy's head shot up in surprise for his attention had been elsewhere and though his sister's musical pieces were refined and beautiful, he felt himself unable to fully take in it's splendor.

"Brother, may I ask you an intrusive question?"

"Why, when has my sister become so bold?"

Georgiana blushed at the comment but raised her head defiantly for this was a question she had been working up her courage to ask.

"No, brother, this particular enquiry involves me but mostly you. You must promise to answer truthfully, won't you brother?"

"As best I can, Georgiana, now tell me, you have piqued my curiosity."

"Brother, have you…that is to say has anyone caught your eye? I mean to say, you are of marriageable age and extremely eligible, should you not have chosen a bride by now?"

Shocked silence proceeded.

"Georgiana, may I enquire as why this subject would affect you?"

"Well, I've always desired for a sister to talk to. Having a brother is all well but I…well I want a sister and…and I demand you marry so that I may gain one."

"You…you demand a sister? Shall I just go to town and choose one from among the crowd?"

"Oh, brother, do not mock me, it was simply a warning…"

"A warning?"

"Yes brother, a warning, I do want nieces and nephews in the future as well as a sister, but I still want your happiness."

Darcy opened his mouth to reject such a proposal when the clattering of horse hooves interrupted them.

"Who could that be? Were you expecting company Georgiana?"

Georgiana did not deem to answer but ran to the window in an unladylike manner and pressed her delicate nose to the windowpane.

"Oh brother how convenient, there is a very beautiful lady here with her parents to inspect the residence, come lets introduce ourselves brother and give them the tour ourselves. Brother, you will be pleasant will you not?"

"Oh, Georgiana, I am unsure as to whether…"

Georgiana refused to listen to the rest of the argument, she grabbed him by the arm and did something completely out of character, she pulled her brother towards the entrance hall.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter done. We all know who's arrived don't we? I'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading! Please review!Review!

Love C.


	4. The news

Disclaimer: We all know the drill people; I don't own anything…sigh.

A/N: I've come again! Another chapter for you, even if no one is reading this, I still feel obliged to write this just because I love it.

* * *

Darcy was being forcefully dragged down towards where his housekeeper was stuttering as to the appearance of the Darcy's. They had never been this hospitable, even if they were kind enough to open their house to public inspection.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds, I believe my brother and I shall guide the tour."

"Yes…yes, miss Georgiana, if you wish."

The housekeeper walked away and Darcy looked after her wishing his sister would revert back to the shy sweet creature she once was before her disturbing obsession of acquiring a new family member. His sister gave him an insistent nudge and he reluctantly stepped forward to welcome the old couple.

The pleasantries were exchanged and finally Miss Georgiana was introduced.

"And may I introduce my beloved younger sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"It is very lovely to make your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, but may I enquire as to the location of your daughter?"

"Daughter? Oh, yes, no no, she is our niece Lizzie. Lizzie! Lizzie come inside quickly."

Elizabeth rushed up to her uncle and stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped in surprise and both could not help but stare.

"Mr. Darcy, this is my niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but I believe you're already acquainted. Elizabeth this is Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Yes…we…we met briefly during the summer."

"Oh my, this is the Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Brother, its Miss Bennet. Oh, Miss Bennet, my brother has said so much about you! I think I may know more about your character than my own. My brother really was rather ta…"

At that very moment, Darcy put his hand to Georgiana's mouth to muffle the rest of her words. When did his sister change so dramatically?

"Ohh, ah yes, it is very lovely to make your acquaintance."

Georgiana struggled free of her brother's grip and said in excitement: "Oh, may I show you around the gardens, they are spectacular this time of month, Fitzwilliam can show your aunt and uncle around, can't you brother? Come, Miss Bennet, oh and please call me Georgiana."

"Oh, um very well, and please call me Lizzie."

Lizzie walked out toward the gardens but Georgiana lingered: "Oh brother, she is perfect, just like you described her." She promptly winked at her brother and pranced off after Lizzie.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were observing him extremely closely; he could do nothing but clear his throat and direct them toward the grand receiving room.

"Please do excuse my sister, she is rather ill currently."

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner exchanged careful looks but followed after willingly.

"So, tell me Lizzie, how do you find my brother?"

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"How do you find my brother?"

"He…he seems well enough."

"No, no, I mean what are thoughts as to his person. Truthfully."

"In truth, I find him rather err, cold and standoffish."

"Yes, he does seem to give off that presence does he not? But I assure you he is very loving and caring. He would surely make a great husband and loyal companion don't you think?"

"I sense an ulterior motive for this tour Georgiana; perhaps you would care to enlighten me."

"Oh, Lizzie, my brother did say you were intelligent. I've been so longing to meet you, my brother has told me all of your skills on the pianoforte, you must play a duet with me. I can see now why if I judged my brother's reaction to your arrival, he seems rather smitten with you."

"Oh, I…I…I…"

"No need to fret, oh you'll make a lovely sister."

"I…I…I…"

"Come, I would love to show you the grand pianoforte my brother has gifted me with. Come."

Fitzwilliam Darcy had just graciously left Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in the portrait gallery as he was feeling rather discomforted by their enquiring stares. Damn Georgiana, she might as well have told the world of his secrets.

He stopped midstride and enjoyed the music flowing through the hallway, he followed his ears toward the music room, perhaps Georgiana had taken up her piece again.

He stopped short in the doorway as he saw Elizabeth and Georgiana upon the stall, giggling and chatting away as their fingers moved in union to form the wondrous tune.

"Oh but I am horrible at playing, never had the patience to practice."

"Nonsense, you have such precise finger work and my brother did say that you played very well at Rosings Park. Please, one more piece."

Darcy cleared his throat in the doorframe, a faint blush coloring his cheekbones. He walked forward and bowed to the two ladies.

"Miss Elizabeth, Georgiana, I trust you have amused yourselves at my expense."

"Why Mr. Darcy, we would not dare to mock you. That would be most offensive to you and your sister would it not."

"I assure you Miss Elizabeth, I do not mind as my sister seems to deem herself responsible for humiliating me already."

Georgiana giggle faintly: "I think I shall leave you, good day Lizzie."

As soon as Georgiana exited, an awkward silence descended on the duo.

"I must apologize for this intrusion…"

"No, no, not at all, I do apologize for my sister…"

"Oh, no, she is rather charming, I find her terrific company…"

"Yes, yes, she is rather sweet…"

They once again descended into awkward silence and then both tried to speak at once.

"I trust you stay has been…." "I must thank you for…"

Elizabeth smiled humorously: "I think, I think I must leave."

"May I escort you back to your residence?"

"No, no, I'm rather fond of walking."

"Yes, yes I know. I trust I shall see you with your aunt and uncle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh, I've, I've invited your uncle to, to join me for a round of fishing tomorrow, I think your journey may have been delayed a day or so."

"Oh, I see, yes, good day to you Mr. Darcy."

"Good day."

_Stupid Darcy, stupid, just inform her as to your responsibility for retaining her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Darcy sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair, he shall call on her tomorrow, offer them a more comfortable trip in his coach, he could spend more time in her presence after all.

The following morning, Darcy arrived, carefully dressed and fretting anxiously. As he strolled into the bustling Inn, he fiddled with his fingers and went in search of a maid or someone who might direct him to the correct destination. His search proved to be fruitful as a fussed looking woman approached him with an air of urgency.

"Sir, sir, may I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was wandering if you could direct me to the Gardiner's apartments?"

"Of course sir, but I regret to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner have gone on a ride and shall not return for a period of time, however, their niece Miss Bennet is present."

She was already weaving across the room before he could even reply; he had no choice but to follow diligently.

The maid did not look back to see whether he was following. She proceeded directly upstairs and knocked on the wooden door and promptly left to attend to other duties.

Darcy stood unsurely before the door and waited nervously. The door swung open quite violently and one very distressed Elizabeth stood before him. She clutched a letter tightly in her fist and tears flowed down her face which sparkled in the faint early morning light. He took in her state and made an uncertain yet hasty bow. She did not respond, Lizzie simply swung around and proceeded deeper into the rooms. Darcy followed with no choice and shut the door silently behind him.

"Miss Bennet, are, are you quite well?"

A sob followed his enquiry.

"Miss Bennet, may I be so bold as to enquire what troubles you. Perhaps I will be able to aid you."

"I just received a…a letter from Jane. Oh, it is terrible news. I simply am at a loss as to what to do."

"Please Miss Bennet; I would like to be of service."

"Ly…Lydia has run away from her stay with the Foresters. She…she has eloped…with Mr. Wickam. Oh this is horrible; it is all my fault, if only I had been more open, perhaps if I had warned Lydia of his character. Oh this is all my fault."

"No, no, Miss Elizabeth, you concealed his character to keep the secret safe, it is entirely my fault, if only I had…Is it entirely too late to try and recover her?"

"My father has already started for London but I am afraid it is already too late. I must…I must find my uncle and aunt as soon as possible, we must depart immediately. I must find them. Oh Mr. Darcy, I fear we shall never see each other again."

"Miss Elizabeth…"

Lizzie had already turned and was heading determinedly toward the door. Darcy ran toward her and braced her arm.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must not travel yourself to seek your aunt and uncle, it is raining out, you will make yourself ill. Please, perhaps you could send a servant out."

Lizzie simply dislodged his hand and ran for the door: "No, Mr. Darcy, I must find them myself. We must be swift."

"No, Miss Elizabeth, you mustn't!"

He had no choice but to chase after her retreating figure as she was already out of the Inn, her dark head bent in the downpour. Why was this girl so headstrong?

He ran into the rain himself and yelled past the pitter patter of the rain: "Miss Bennet, please you must return, you are already drenched!"

Elizabeth did not listen, she ran ahead of him, racing down the path her aunt and uncle had taken. She had to reach them quickly, Lydia already put the family in dire jeopardy, she could not let it get any worse.

Mud smattered the hem of her dress as she ran through the rain, she looked left and right, hoping beyond hope the Gardiners were nearby. Darcy followed closely and attempted again to ask her to return.

"Miss Elizabeth…"

"Listen, do you hear that? Sounds like horses."

"Miss Bennet!"

Lizzie ignored him and ran in the direction of where the sound was emitting. Horses! A carriage!

"Uncle! Aunt! It is an absolute emergency; you must read this letter from Jane! Please hurry!"

"Child, what are you doing in the rain…why, is that Mr. Darcy following you? Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy! Come quickly, get in the carriage."

Elizabeth jumped into the carriage and slid over so that Darcy could climb in beside her.

"Child, whatever is the matter…"

"Read this." She shoved the soaking letter into Mr. Gardiner's hands and urged him to read it. A silence preceded as her uncle read the letter, his expression becoming grimmer and grimmer with each passing second.

"Well, this indeed is terrible news, come, driver! Back to the Inn this instant. I must head to London and find them quickly before she damages the family any further, flighty child, never should have let her go with those incompetent Foresters. Hush, Lizzie, all is not lost; we shall retrieve her and arrange a quiet marriage."

Lizzie didn't respond. She suddenly felt warm in the carriage. Her head ached immensely, and she felt her cheeks burning while her body shivered in the wet clothing. She sneezed quietly and muffled the noise as not to concern her aunt or uncle, but Mr. Darcy felt her shivering beside him and tried to reach out for her hand. She carefully shuffled away from him while another sneeze; this time more violent rocked her body.

Elizabeth felt faint, surely she could not become sick at this sort of time, she had run through the rain various times but had never become unwell due to it. But she sneezed again. Her chest seemed to seize up with every breath.

They arrived at the Inn, both Lizzie and Darcy were still soaked to the bone as they weaved through the Inn toward their quarters.

Mr. Gardiner sat fuming on the couch within the room.

"Silly girl! Always knew she was wild."

"Mr. Gardiner, perhaps you should depart for London."

"Yes, yes, quite right Mr. Darcy, we shall leave…Lizzie! Lizzie! What is the matter?"

Elizabeth swayed on the spot as Darcy stood beside her. Her knees buckled and her body seemed to fall within a slower time frame. Darcy watched and leaped forward, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" He carried her carefully and laid her body gently onto the bed. "Call a doctor, call a doctor, now!"

The doctor shook his head gently as he watched a concerned older couple seated stiffly on chairs while a young man paced backward and forward. The moment he exited the door, all three stood and rushed toward him.

"How is she? What ever is the matter?"

"Young master, I believe Miss Bennet has come down with a high fever and is in delirium. There are possible signs of pneumonia, but it is unsure as only her breathing seems to be affected. I suggest she be allowed to rest."

"Can she travel?"

"No, it is unwise to move her now; the unrest may worsen her condition."

"Thank you doctor."

Mrs. Gardiner fretted and twisted the gloves between her hands: "Oh poor Lizzie, sweet child, she did this for the well being of her family. But she will not be able to travel, yet we must depart for London immediately. Is there nothing we can do?"

"She must be moved, we must leave for London."

"No, she cannot! We must let her rest dear or she'll get worse."

"If I might be so rude as to interrupt, but may I offer my assistance. It would indeed be my pleasure if you would allow Miss Bennet to stay at my residence. I would take it upon myself to ensure her safety and well being."

The Gardiners sighed worriedly and discussed the matter quietly. They simply had no choice in the matter; they had to do something quickly.

"Very well Mr. Darcy, do you swear to the safety of our niece."

"I do so swear. Do not be distressed, I will ensure she becomes well."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, we shall trust her to your care."

* * *

Yay, now let the fun and mischief begin! LOL, hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think! Review now! Now, Now, Now! REVIEW!

Love C.


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: Not mine though how I wish I could just meet Darcy, just this once. It's really not too much to ask is it? (Pout)

A/N: I know, I know. You're all angry at me because my last update was April and it's august now. Yeah, I am a terrible updater, but I'm lazy. Besides, I have to have the right mood and my moods have just been all over the place lately. Want to bug me to update? Add me to your myspace! My URL is: definitionofimagination

Elizabeth's body burned. She shifted as her surroundings moved and altered around her. It didn't concern her that the dark, gloomy day continued on. That the rain was relentless against the carriage windows never touched her. Instead, her mind was focused within, inside the haze of heat that seemed to blur her senses and block all conscious thought.

She wanted to wake up but her body would not obey her. Her eyelids refused to open. A voice interrupted her panic, her mind stilled at the deep resonating warmth that washed over her like heat. Calm followed the warmth and Elizabeth resigned herself to the dark tiring abyss that beckoned her.

----------------------------

Darcy watched her shift. Despite the grim circumstances of her sickness, she still looked adorable as she frowned in her sleep. Her cheeks were unnaturally flushed as Mrs. Reynolds shushed her. For the hundredth time that minute, Darcy ruffled his hair and sighed in agitation. Elizabeth shifted again, this time her frown was fiercer, her expression showed worry, concern and perhaps…fear. It was the first time he had seen any such expression on her face the sight twisted his insides with unreasonable guilt.

Running her fingers gently across Elizabeth's brow, Mrs. Reynolds watched her master intently. Poor boy, he looks as pale as a ghost. When the girl in her lap shifted again, the expression on his face was a harsh one to behold. He looked as if he were the one sick and not her. Sighing, she shook her head with a barely perceptible movement.

"Why do you not talk to her?"

Darcy started at Mrs. Reynolds' words. He had been so intent on the flush against Elizabeth's pale skin that he barely noticed another presence within the well cushioned carriage. Stuttering as if he was another school boy, Darcy watched the clearly amused expression flash across her features.

Smiling knowingly, Mrs. Reynolds patted his hand in a motherly manner. "She knows your voice, perhaps she shall be comforted by a familiar presence."

Licking his lips in agitation, Darcy's glance flickered back towards her rosy face. Leaning as close to her as propriety allowed, he quietly muttered incoherent words.

His voice was barely above a whisper, the deep tenor seemed all but lost to her ears. Sighing, he addressed her sleeping form with a tone barely a notch louder.

"Miss Bennet…" He hesitated, "Elizabeth…"

On impulse he reached out his hand to touch her. His fingers barely brushed her burning cheek before he retreated as if stung somehow. He shot his housekeeper a guilty look only to find her diligently staring out the window, ignoring him with determination. Chuckling quietly, he smiled sadly at the woman before him before he leaned back and rested his head tiredly against the richly upholstered wall of the carriage. He felt as if he had been awake for five days, not five hours. His eyes drifted to her once more. There was no expression on her face now. She simply slept.

_You will be the death of me, Elizabeth._

_----------------------------------_

Georgiana fretted, paced and fretted more. She wrung his hands in agitation as her footsteps echoed in the large empty foyer. Her magnificent surroundings captured none of her attention as she pulled at the curls in her hair with one hand and gripped a crinkled missive in the other. Pulling the letter to her face once more she scanned it again and again.

_Georgie,_

_Miss Bennet has fallen ill. I have convinced her aunt and uncle to allow her to stay at Pemberley while she recovers. I am afraid they have been called away on urgent family business. I must beg you to act as hostess while Miss Bennet resides with us. _

_Would you mind terribly? You seemed rather fond of her during her visit yesterday. We will talk when I return._

_Your loving brother, _

_Fitzwilliam._

Emitting an uncharacteristically frustrated sigh, she quickened her pace. She reached the large window overlooking the drive. Pressing her forehead against the cool pane of glass, she watched as the raindrops cascaded around the landscape of her home.

"It was not supposed to work out this way." She whispered to herself. "How are they to fall in love if…if Miss Bennet is to be unconscious most of the time? Ill? How could she have…?"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Georgiana Darcy resumed her pacing, occasionally muttering a phrase of two. When the sound of a carriage drowned out the steady rhythm of rain, she sprinted to the open front doors to see her brother's carriage pulling slowly to a stop. The servants of Pemberley though curious, still rushed to meet their master with stony, blank expressions. Mrs. Reynolds stepped out first; her façade of calm did not fool those who were familiar with her. When the servants moved towards the carriage to bring out the young lady within, Mrs. Reynolds shook her head sternly and watched as the servants backed away, their expressions betraying both their confusion and bewilderment.

Now Georgiana Darcy was curious. In a most unladylike manner, she pressed her delicately freckled nose to the glass and watched with suppressed wonder as she observed her usually stoic brother step out of the carriage with his tall figure hunched over the young woman in his arms, as if trying to shield her from the icy drops of rain. The air around him denoted one thing: Do not question me.

Pemberley's loyal staff immediately understood. Backing away with caution, they simply bowed and followed behind their grim master. Once inside, Darcy voiced the first concern that had come to his mind.

"Have you prepared the room?" His tone seemed strained.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy."

Nodding silently, Darcy proceeded up the stairs two steps at a time until he reached the open door of her new chambers. He could hear his servants behind him, following obediently as they always did. Gently, he lay her down on the perfectly made bed, lingering longer than needed. He just craved one more look, one more touch but he knew better than to hesitate for too long. Straightening slowly, his eyes scanned her face for any signs of sickness. Other than seeming slightly warm, her countenance was so normal, she would have seemed serene if not for the slight crease on her brow from the warmth of the fever.

Somewhere behind him, Georgiana watched with growing fascination as the intensity of the moment stretched to an almost strained silence. Her brother was acting as if no one else were in the room. He stared as if lost in the sight and breathed as if in a trance. Her eyes watered, for what reason she did not know, but the feel of the moment gripped her as she felt a deep sense of warmth wrap around her heart. Hating to interrupt the moment, Georgiana could barely register the growing anxiety of the servants. Reluctantly, she cleared her throat.

Darcy's mind snapped to attention. Shaking his head to clear it of the haze which had enveloped his conscious thought for those precarious instants, he turned to face his sister. Though her countenance was still as sweet and innocent as it was that very morning, her eyes belied a glow of wisdom that he had never witnessed in his baby sister before and he wondered briefly how it had come about. Barely allowing time to contemplate his new observation, he breathed in sharply and directed his gaze around the room.

A faint flush raised in his face as he felt the pressure of numerous eyes on him. Gesturing silently for the maids to come forward, he left the room with urgent strides and turned towards the welcoming doors of his library. He could hear Georgiana following behind and slowed his pace to allow her to catch up. Pushing open the door to his sanctuary, he gestured for her to enter before him. Walking in after her, he closed the door silently and gave her a weary smile.

Georgiana gently perched on the edge of a large armchair and watched her brother take the one opposite her. She observed him, simply that. Sat in silence and watched his blank face turned towards the empty fireplace. It was summer, but the cooling rains brought a sort of coolness to the expansive marble walls of her home. This was the first time in a long time she had seen her honest brother hesitate to broach a subject. It hung in the air like a cloud of thunder, the atmosphere pregnant with a cautious tension. Whatever he wanted to speak to her about, she could tell, would not be something she wanted to hear. She cared little now as she was eager to broach a subject of her own. Fixing her serious eyes on his face with more determination than before, it was all she could manage, to reach out and touch his hand to capture his lost attention.

Darcy immediately understood the gesture. His eyes carefully searched hers, once again there was that hint of wisdom that he had not seen before but his mind, so overcome with other thoughts, pushed aside the notion for another time. He leaned forward and gently took her hands in his. With a tentative breath, he revealed to her what he had learned that very morning as well as the story of how Elizabeth had made herself ill. When Wickham was mentioned, Darcy hesitated on his mention and carefully observed his baby sister with caution. What he saw not only alarmed him but also warmed him with pride.

Georgiana had paled at the name but she grit her teeth with determination. She was no longer ashamed, she understood now. Understood that she was not the only one to fall prey to his suave charm and gilded words. With each new revelation of Wickham's deeds Georgiana's shame morphed into a sort of determination, she was still unsure of her judgment, but she had confidence now and also a sense of anger and blame she had only felt for herself before.

When Darcy had finally fully briefed his sister on the afternoon's events, he searched her face carefully for any sign of grief. But he found none, only that same wisdom, now strengthened by her own revelations. She smiled at him, the corners of lips twitching tentatively upwards, a gesture of approval towards Elizabeth's action and also a mild form amusement.

Georgiana Darcy had sensed something different about her brother ever since his return from Kent, he seemed even more withdrawn than his habitual solitude. During the week he had stayed in London, he had thrown himself into social engagements, more than was usual but after seven days of society, something within seemed to have cracked. On that final night they had stayed in London, her brother had appeared, a vision bathed in moonlight and drenched from his impromptu walk through Hyde Park. Standing in the doorway of their townhouse, his curls wet and clinging to the nape of his neck, Georgiana had beheld the sight of his face, moist with, what she knew to be more than raindrops. As he gazed at her, guilt riddled expression unwavering from his stare, he seemed to reach some sort of decision. That very next morning, the Darcys had departed for Derbyshire without so much as a by your leave. Once home, her brother had confined himself to this very study for hours on end, occasionally skipping meals until his face always seemed gaunt and drawn.

She had pleaded with him, trying so hard to ignore the unmistakable smell of spirits which clung to him on every occasion. Despite her fears, Darcy seemed to understand her, he had resumed eating, albeit with reluctance, he had stopped drinking but he still isolated himself, now indulging in seemingly irrelevant novels and long moments of reminiscence and thought. Sometimes, in his most unguarded moments she would witness, in her brother, a heartbreaking sense of sadness mixed with reflection and regret. It was the whole reason she had decided to start this mission. If she could find him a wife, perhaps someone who could comfort him the way she could not, understand him as she could not, then perhaps, just perhaps he would become the happy young man she remembered from before her father's death.

When Elizabeth had turned up on their doorstep with all her sparkling wit and fine eyes, Georgiana had jumped for joy. All those letters from Darcy while he resided at Netherfield had been full of references to this elusive Miss Bennet. Despite her young age, Georgiana Darcy could read between the lines, she understood that even a vague mention of a young lady in any one of Darcy's letters denoted a new depth of emotion. Sure, Caroline Bingley always seemed to be mentioned somehow, but the words always seemed to drip with sarcasm and contempt. The tone that colored the words of Elizabeth almost seemed to glow and the instant Georgiana Darcy had laid her eyes on her name written almost lovingly in her brother's flowing handwriting, her heart had warmed to the charm of possibility.

Now, her own demons were conquered, she was determined to know his.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What happened at Kent?"

Silence reigned for what seemed like hours. The former Georgiana Darcy would have backed down, blushed and stuttered an apology then fled for her room. This girl however, did not. She met her brother's weary eyes with her own steady gaze and implored him soulfully to trust and confide in her.

Darcy registered the change in her and was thoroughly proud of her. Breathing deeply to calm his agitated thoughts, he related the entire history to her. When the words of his proposal left his lips, self loathing and disgust created a bitter taste in his mouth. Her gaze once fixed on the floor by her feet, rose to meet his. They urged him to go forward. When finally, she had heard the full tale, her eyes belied a sort of shock at both his actions and his words. She found it difficult to believe her loving brother was capable of such incivility, but she knew he would not lie about such things.

"Good God Fitzwilliam. Have you…have you apologized?"

Darcy looked down and shook his head. "I have not…had the chance."

Georgiana nodded sadly. "Then I suggest you do so."

Patting his hand with sympathy, Georgiana stood and left her brother to the agony of his own thoughts.

Darcy stared as his sister left and the door clicked silently shut behind her. In that moment, she had sounded so like…so like their mother. That same tone, that same conviction. He knew, he just knew that both Georgiana as well as his mother wanted him to, no, needed him to apologize to this woman who had touched his life, his heart and his soul.

-----------------------------

Walking through the very hallways her light steps had graced that very morning, Georgiana Darcy simply could not help but rejoice in her victory. True, her brother had confessed to her something of a serious nature, she simply could not help but appreciate the sensation of being trusted with such a secret. In those moments of confession, he had ceased to treat her like a child, and for that reason, she was grateful to Elizabeth.

That very morning, this corridor had seemed so empty and lonely, but now, though unconscious, Elizabeth's presence seemed to exert a sort of force on Pemberley. It felt warmer, more like home, and Georgiana reveled in it.

Pausing outside Elizabeth's room, Georgiana raised a hand to knock. When she received no answer, she entered quietly and peeked into the dimly lit room. Though it was summer, the fire in the room was lit and roaring. The maids had obviously changed Miss Elizabeth's wet clothing and tucked her into bed with care, but her hair still stayed in a formal arrangement. Georgiana frowned at this but realized why the maids had left it so. Miss Bennet's hair had obviously been wet, letting it down would have caused her a chill. Venturing near her now, Georgiana reached out to touch her chocolate curls. Dry.

Withdrawing slightly, an idea instantly came to mind. She knew her brother could not stay away from Elizabeth for long; he would be here soon to visit this sleeping beauty.

A Cheshire grin lit her face. A sense of glee instantly filled her and made her giddy. Reaching forward eagerly, Georgiana carefully lifted Elizabeth from her pillows as not to wake her and fumbled to hold her steady. Carefully, Georgiana pulled the pins from Elizabeth's hair and allowed the free curls to cascade gently down her back and onto the pristine pillows. Laying her sleeping form gently back down, Georgiana stepped back to admire her handiwork. She now knew why her brother was so smitten. Elizabeth's curls lay against the dark background of her covers. With her skin so pale, she stood in sharp contrast from the deep blue covers, her hair fanning out in curls around her face, framed her sleeping form and drew attention to her wonderfully long lashes which curled and fluttered slightly against her cheek. Utterly ravishing, Georgiana thought, perfect.

Spinning on her heels, she immediately retreated to the door, with one last fleeting glance at the sleeping Elizabeth; she slipped out the door and into the corridor. Rushing to a dark alcove further along the same hallway, Georgiana lay in wait. When finally she heard footsteps resounding on the marble floor, she meekly poked her head out and spotted her brother venturing hesitantly toward Elizabeth's room. She watched as he knocked tentatively and as expected, he received no answer. This however did not seem to deter him, his hand rested only momentarily on the door handle, before he pushed it and slipped into the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

For the first time in her life, Georgiana Darcy smirked.

_Watch out, dear brother, watch out._

_----------------------------------_

Ok, all done! A little fluff, a little backtracking, a little evil Georgie…lol…I love her, I just wanted her to have more of a personality than what she's given in the book. Ok, you know what to do! Want more chapters? Well then review. By the way, my dear devoted readers, I now have a myspace account so if you also have one too just add me.

That's all! Add me and REVIEW!

Love C.


	6. Separation

Disclaimer: The wonderful Jane Austen owns all this, my works are just me twisting her incomparable dream story…sigh…where's my Darcy, huh? Where?

A/N: My dear devoted reviewers and readers. Have I told you how much I adore you? No? Well let me tell you, I love you all. Thanks so much people, I will continue this fic just for you! But anyway, you probably think I'm wasting words when I could be getting on with the story…so…ooo…guess what! I finished my French oral examination, god it was freakishly bad but oh well… oh yes, the story…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Darcy fidgeted as he watched his sister leave the magnificent library. He could not help but smile proudly when he thought back on their conversation. Unbidden, a well of anxiety rose to his throat. His baby sister was growing into an incredible woman and soon she would be off and married with a family of her own.

_A family._

Running his fingers lightly through his hair, Darcy sighed in agitation. He had considered the matter thoroughly. The impromptu walk through Hyde Park had set things in sharp perspective. If he could not have Elizabeth, he would never settle for anything less. The burden of begetting an heir would now be Georgiana's task.

Immediately, unbidden, an image of an unconscious Elizabeth came to his mind. He could not help but feel her burning body pressed against his during his first proposal in Kent and just a few moments ago as he carried her feverish form into his own household.

Strange how all their disastrous encounters occurred while it was pouring with rain.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the less than proper thoughts, he rose to pace the room. Sweeping his eyes across the books that generations of Darcys had collected, he could not stop the sigh of wistful reminiscence that escaped his lips. He remembered hours in which he would spend in this very room observing his own father covertly over the top of a book. In those days, when his mother was still carrying Georgiana within her, his father had glowed with something, something he never did quite understand. He had hoped that one day, he himself would be able to experience that glow, to know that his loving wife carried within her a piece of himself, a glimmer of endless joy and pride.

But no…it was not meant to be. Just like his dream, the glow in his father did not last long. When Georgiana was born crowned with a halo of golden strands, his mother had seemed so magnificently happy. But as the days and weeks wore on, Lady Darcy's health began to deteriorate. Her once glowing skin now seemed so pale, the lustre was gone from her face and from their quaint little family. On Georgiana's second birthday, Lady Darcy took to her bed and coughed blood onto her pristine white pillows. He remembered watching the horrifying sight with a sinking spirit. At the age of fourteen, he already understood the fate of his family. His mother would die, his father would retreat into the pits of his misery, and Georgiana would be raised lacking the presence of a mother and with a shadow of a father.

He desperately wished he was wrong, but as things turned out, he was right. One thing he did not count on was George Wickham.

How he despised that name, that person. The elder Darcy had quickly taken a shine to his Godson's charm and wit. Despite his own son's growing descent into grief, the elder Darcy still lavished attention onto the young Wickham.

When both boys started at Cambridge, Darcy immediately discovered the nature of Wickham's true character. Disgusted by his less than gentlemanly actions, young Darcy instantly distanced himself and befriended one Charles Bingley. Though naïve and generally disliked for being what was called 'new money', Darcy and Bingley quickly developed a rapport.

While Darcy appreciated Charles' guileless nature, Bingley himself relied desperately on the good opinion of his sometimes intimidating friend.

It was then that Darcy received the news. His father had died. Passed peacefully in his sleep, leaving parting goodbyes to be shared between his own flesh and blood and his beloved godson.

That very night, he found himself sharing a carriage with an inebriated Wickham rushing towards the picturesque home of his childhood. That night, Darcy officially farewelled his childhood. He was now the new master of Pemberley. People would now rely on him and despite his regret for the passing of his youthful existence, he was grateful for the work he could drown his sorrows in.

As soon as he finished his studies at Cambridge, he threw himself into the role his father once had held. Charles arrived a month later to keep him company; in tow were Caroline and Louisa Bingley.

Understanding Charles' character as he did, Darcy had expected his siblings to be somewhat similar, that same unassuming nature and almost guileless outlook on life.

It was the first time that Fitzwilliam Darcy's judgement had failed him.

Within an hour of their arrival, Caroline and Louisa Bingley revealed themselves as another pair of the simpering women of the ton. William found himself utterly dumbfounded as to how Charles could turn out the way he did and ultimately settled for the theory that his sisters were adopted.

Louisa, older and wiser, immediately recognised Darcy as a lost cause. She wisely forfeited her suit and soon began courting the moderately rich, Mr. Hurst. Caroline on the other hand, refused to see reason. Despite her brother's warnings, she continued to pursue the young master of Pemberley with reckless abandon. For the sake of his friendship with Charles, Darcy graciously rebuffed every approach made by the ever eager Miss Bingley and hired Mrs. Younge to keep to Georgiana from her clutches.

Then the Ramsgate affair. George Wickham. The near elopement. Georgiana's searing self recrimination and guilt for endless months.

_Wickham. Lydia. Elizabeth. My Elizabeth._

Shaking his head, Darcy attempted to push away his thoughts of her but to no avail. She was mere steps away from him and like Georgiana; he felt her presence permeate Pemberley. How she did so even while she was sick, he could not discern, but he felt the tendrils of her spirit warming the marble walls of his magnificent home and provide a sort of warmth he was not aware of ever being missing from it.

His final wisp of self control dissolving, Darcy yanked open the door of the library and entered the wide corridor. As his footsteps echoed down the seemingly empty hallway, he could not help but scan the area for any hidden servants. Briefly, he caught of glimpse of familiar blonde, but when he turned back to study the alcove, he saw nothing but the typical shadows cast by a gloomy day.

Casting away the thought he raised a shaking hand to knock. Receiving no answer, he rested his hand momentarily on the gilded door handle. Heaving the sigh of a defeated man, he pushed open the door and pushed it gently closed behind him.

His mind barely registered the soft click of the latch as his eager eyes had already sought out the figure resting against the sapphire blue pillows.

She truly was a sight to behold. Fanning chocolate curls framed her face as she breathed peacefully in her sleep. As he approached with cautious footsteps, he could see her cheeks lightly flushed and her eye lashes fluttering with the movement of her dreams. As he allowed his burning gaze to travel lower, his eyes rested on her lips. They were alluringly parted and beckoned him to taste them.

Tearing his eyes away, he mentally swiped away his thoughts. Yet, almost as if pulled by an invisible force, Darcy moved closer and closer till he was right by her bedside. Tentatively, he brushed his fingertips against the delicate hand that rested by her side. At the touch, Elizabeth shifted and breathed a peaceful sigh in her sleep.

Carefully, as if she were made of glass, his hand returned to its original path, tracing light patterns upon the delicate skin of her hand. He almost wept for the bitterness that suddenly overwhelmed him. He could only share this moment with her while she slept, in her waking moments, she would not have spared him another glance.

Dropping gently to his knees, Darcy quietly rested his face against her hand, wishing desperately that she would wake and stroke his face with the loving tenderness she showed to all those she held dear. A reluctant tear followed the contours of his face and came to rest lightly upon her fingers. Unbidden, the emotions of the aftermath of his proposal swept through him like a raging tide. Resentment, anger, indignation were all present, but what hit him the most strongly was the fear, the regret, the utter heartbreak which still haunted his restless nights.

He suddenly remembered all those novels he had indulged in after his return to Pemberley. The hero would always triumph over all obstacles and win the hand of his reluctant lady love. Now, he could not help but wonder if such fantasies could exist in a less than utopian world. All those hours of pointless daydreams, he could almost feel them, almost dream them into reality.

She would always be there, in his daydream, always giving him that mischievously irresistible smile as she roamed the corridors of his home with him trailing in her wake, a devoted worshipper of a creature so ethereal he hardly believed she could be true.

Sighing, he shifted closer to her face and lightly stroked her forehead with tentative movements. Slowly he breathed her in trying to memorise every detail of her face so that he could savour her existence for the rest of his life. It felt as if he had lived through an endless drought and now took her in like a man dying of an unquenchable thirst.

God, how he missed her face.

Seeing her this way, however, still weighed heavily on his conscience. Raising himself slowly closer to her ear, he whispered, in a voice broken by tremors of grief, apologies that he could not say to her in waking moments.

His words seem to go unheard as Elizabeth slept on. Yet, suddenly, as he whispered the name Wickham with discernable contempt, Elizabeth flinched and muttered something incoherently.

Darcy leaned closer.

"…Ly…Lyddie…Lydia."

The moment the word struck him, he was overcome with an unexplainable sense of guilt, yet, more prominent than that guilt was a sense of obligation and determination. He would help the Bennets, if not for the lovely creature in the bed then to atone for the responsibility he held within the matter. Rising determinedly to his feet, he whispered a loving goodbye to the sleeping figure and retreated to the door.

* * *

Reluctantly, Darcy quickly retreated from the room and proceeded towards his beloved library. In his state of hurry, he barely acknowledged Georgiana's sudden appearance by his side. With curiosity bordering on obsession, the young girl questioned her brother as to his motives.

Darcy instantly beckoned to the approaching Mrs. Reynolds and instructed her to ready the carriage for a trip to London. His tone brooked no opposition as Mrs. Reynolds quickly hurried to do his bidding. Georgiana on the other hand grew more curious by the minute, ushering her tall brother readily into the library and slammed the door behind her. Approaching her brother with the agility, she pushed him into the armchair and instantly began to interrogate him

Upon Darcy's face was one of shock and little amusement as he watched his sister's antics. Laying a hand gently to her lips, he stemmed the flow of rushing words which slurred together in Georgiana's rush to speak them. When finally assured of her silence, he removed his hand and pulled her down to sit on the opposing chair.

"Georgiana…do you recall the reasons for which Miss Bennet's aunt and uncle have been called away?"

Georgiana nodded a silent ascent.

"Well…then you understand why I must go to London and try to rectify the situation, do you not? You know they must be married in order to save Miss Elizabeth's family. I allowed Wickham to do this; I must shoulder some of the responsibility."

Once more Georgiana nodded her agreement. Breathing deeply, she asked the question which had lingered on her lips since she entered the room.

"Is there any other reason you wish to do this William?"

Darcy instantly stiffened his posture. With a rigid tone he addressed her concerns.

"I am not doing this…to attain Miss Elizabeth's gratitude…I do not intend to win her affections in such a way…"

Georgiana rested an understanding look upon her brother and he quickly relaxed into the chair. Smiling sheepishly, he beckoned her to go on.

Georgiana grinned mischievously. "So…these actions have nothing to do with your wish to bring Miss Elizabeth into our family?"

Seeing her brother blush was a once in a blue moon event, but as it happened Georgiana would seem to be stargazing that night, because Darcy blushed self consciously and shifted to avoid her knowing gaze.

In one day, Georgiana Darcy had managed to convince her brother to trust her and to make him blush. This was a truly memorable occasion. Yet, before she could interrogate him further, a knock on the door interrupted her just as she drew breath for her next tirade.

Clearing his throat, Darcy called for the person to enter. Mrs. Reynolds looked in upon the brother and sister with a serene smile before informing the young master of the house that the carriage had been prepared.

Thanking her kindly, Darcy rose to leave, only to find a small hand clutching his sleeve and pulling him gently back. His eyes met the crystal blue orbs of his baby sister as he raised a questioning eyebrow. Though she did not do so outwardly, Georgiana mentally smirked and donned an expression of innocence as she peered at her anxious brother.

"William, you are not going to leave without a goodbye were you?"

Furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion, Darcy muttered:

"Of course not."

Leaning forwards to kiss her goodbye, Darcy found a small hand resting lightly on his chest which hindered his approach. Staring questioningly at Georgiana, he caught a strange glint in her joyful eyes. Giggling inwardly, Georgiana assumed her most innocent tone of voice.

"Not me silly, I meant Miss Elizabeth. After all, you have not visited her since she arrived this morning, it is only proper that you pay respects to your guest."

A smirk tugged maliciously at her lips as she observed Darcy struggling to maintain his composure. Standing to her full height, Georgiana gently pushed him out the door of the library and gestured impatiently down the corridor.

Darcy hardly knew how to handle the situation, fighting the warm blush that rose to colour his cheeks, he asked his sister with an even voice:

"Are you not coming?"

Georgie smiled angelically. "No, I must begin my studies for the day."

With that said, Georgiana pranced off towards her quarters suppressing the urge to cackle manically.

Darcy gritted his teeth gently and moved once more towards the door down the corridor. Knocking on the door, he received no answer and instead felt a wave of déjà vu. He quietly entered the room and found Elizabeth much as he had left her, slumbering quietly upon the dark coverlets of the large bed.

As he approached, he could bring himself to mutter little more than a half hearted goodbye. Even to his own ears, he sounded pathetically reluctant. Grinning indulgently at himself, he came to stand by her bedside as he looked down upon her with a quietly affectionate smile.

He could not help but stare. He always could not help but stare when she was near. It had become something of a habit. As he observed her, his eyes were once more drawn to her full pouty lips. Instinctively, as if pulled by an invisible force, Darcy leaned gently forwards.

He stopped mere inches away as he savoured the heat that radiated from her. Trying desperately to pull back, Darcy's self control seemed to give out, leaving him helpless to her pull. Ever so gently, he brushed his lips to hers and shivered at the sensation, lingering for a few heart stopping moments, Darcy savoured the taste of her lips. He pulled away, his tongue trailing a path across his lips.

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

Quickly striding from the room, he closed the door quietly behind him and walked towards his awaiting carriage.

* * *

The door of the room clicked gently shut.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open.

* * *

A/N: Tada! All done. Another cliffie for the sake of your frustration. LOL! How was it? Any good? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!

Love C.


	7. Fall for me

Disclaimer: Not Mine! You get the gist…yadda…yadda.

A/N: Hello everyone! My exams are officially over, now I'm just waiting for the results and dreading my university placings and my bloody interviews…grr…well I'll try to update more often now, ok?

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Squalid. That was the only word that came to Darcy's mind.

The muddied streets were lined with the unfortunate, most lurking in the shadows of the buildings, others bold enough to reach out to the well dressed gentlemen.

Poorly dressed children and barely descent women were most prevalent on this street and Darcy could do nothing but shake his head as the fragile hand of such a woman reached out towards him.

Finally arriving at his destination, he raised his hand to knock harshly on the wooden door. Slowly, as if anticipating an attack, the door creaked open. An eye assessed him from beyond the dark recesses and a spark of recognition fired in the dull blue depths. Instantly, the person beyond the door attempted to slam the door. Anticipating the action, Darcy rammed his shoulder into the door and forcefully pushed it open.

Stepping into the dank room, Darcy assessed the woman who hunched under the scrutiny of his intense dark eyes. He addressed her icily.

"Mrs. Younge."

The woman in question inclined her head as she quivered.

"I need information."

Again the woman inclined her head but this time a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

Darcy's expression instantly darkened. He took a menacing step forwards and towered over the already hunched figure before him.

"I trust you will be cooperative."

Mrs. Younge nodded and swallowed the lump of fear growing in her throat.

"What…what may I help you with sir?"

Darcy nodded gravely.

"Good. Now, where is Mr. Wickham?"

* * *

Elizabeth smiled tremulously at the third servant that day to come to check up on her. Their friendly greetings and eager smiles unnerved her as the food upon the tray grew. Ever since the departure of Darcy, Elizabeth's mind had been in turmoil, not knowing what to make of his goodbye and his final kiss, she attempted to preoccupy her mind through the vast array of books Georgiana brought her each day.

It was then that she noticed the unusual attention of the servants. They eyed her at every opportunity. Not in a condescending manner like she expected but more in an assessing manner that made her nervous.

Shaking her head to dismiss the ridiculous notion, she picked through the food presented to her. Though her fever had broken, she still had not regained much of her appetite; she grimaced at the thought of any heavy foods and weakly attempted to push away the food laid before her.

A knock sounded upon the door and she called patiently for the person to enter. A blonde head peaked through followed by a bashful smile.

Gesturing eagerly, Elizabeth gladly welcomed her guest to break the dull monotony of recovery.

"Georgiana, what a pleasure, I did not expect to see you today, do you not have lessons?"

The younger girl nodded in confirmation and moved to sit astride her bed.

"My governess has been called away for a family matter, thus I have today all to myself."

Elizabeth nodded and offered Georgiana the food splayed out before her. Georgiana frowned at the gesture and fixed Elizabeth with a penetrating stare that reminded her disturbingly of her elder brother. It must be the Darcy stare.

"Elizabeth."

A meek 'yes' followed her statement.

"Elizabeth. You have not been eating. You are recovering, you need your strength and you need to eat."

Elizabeth nodded with her eyes mischievously downcast. She looked up and pouted but Georgiana's stony expression did not waver. Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Lizzy plucked a grape and plopped it in her mouth, painstakingly chewing it under the steely supervision of Miss Darcy.

Still the gaze did not waver. Sighing in defeat, Elizabeth slowly devoured a plate of pancakes. Georgiana was still not satisfied. She almost groaned as Elizabeth made a show of finishing. Taking up the knife and fork herself, she meticulously sliced the eggs and bacon and offered it to the older woman.

Elizabeth shook her head and opened her mouth to protest only to be silenced by the food unceremoniously shoved into her mouth.

Scowling unpleasantly, Elizabeth forcefully swallowed and scrunched her nose with impertinence.

"Come Georgie, I never eat so much even when I am healthy."

"You have not had a bite of solid food in days."

With that said, more food was presented to her and Elizabeth resigned herself to a morning of being force fed.

* * *

After leaving the disreputable lodgings of Mrs. Younge, Darcy set out for the new address with the air of a man with authority.

Striding confidently towards the nearby address given to him, the grim expression upon his face did not falter for a moment as the London weather allowed for a rare moment of sunshine. Walking into the common room of the dark boarding house, he was immediately approached by a man who leered crudely at a passing maid.

"Wha' can I do ye for sir?"

Sighing with impatience, Darcy turned to address the shorter man before him.

"Mr. Wickham and his…_lady._ Lead me to their room if you please."

The stout man assessed him with squinted eyes. Though he disliked men such as this gentleman, he knew better than to cross a potentially wealthy patron. Gesturing towards a flustered maid, he instructed her gruffly to lead Darcy upstairs.

Rubbing his temple, Darcy followed the bustling woman before him up a flight of creaking stairs into a claustrophobic hallway. She promptly turned right without waiting for him to follow and ventured to the end of the narrow corridor. Knocking unceremoniously on the wooden door, she turned back towards him and grumpily gestured toward the door. With that done, she ambled pass Darcy and disappeared down the creaking steps.

Darcy strode calmly towards the door and waited as a scuffle was heard behind the door. After a moment a brusque male voice was heard.

"What the hell is it?"

It was Wickham, undeniably the same tone and accent. Darcy instantly felt a surge of anger as the door swung open to reveal a disheveled, unshaven Wickham who started upon seeing his unexpected guest.

Without waiting for Wickham to say a thing, Darcy lurched forward and punched the man before him square in the jaw causing Wickham to stumble away from the doorway and into the arms of a screaming Lydia Bennet.

Menacingly, Darcy strode into the dark room and took in the dank surroundings. Apart from sparse pieces of furniture, the room was dominated by a large unmade bed and a small foggy window.

Bringing his hand to his face, Darcy massaged the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache. Lydia's incessant screams did not help the situation.

Sending a dark glare in her direction, the hysterical girl instantly muffled her screams into a small whimper.

Wickham was once again on his feet but Darcy stopped him mid-step with one dark glance. Clearing his throat, Darcy ventured straight to the point.

"What are you intentions towards Miss Bennet?"

Wickham sneered and began to answer when Lydia cut him off.

"He intends to marry me as soon as he has spoken to my father."

Darcy had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at her naivety and turned to address her.

"Miss Bennet, come with me and I shall return you to your family. Your father is currently in London searching for you along with your uncle. For the sake of your reputation, it is best if you return to your uncle's home until you can be returned to Longbourn."

Lydia sneered at him and clutched Wickham's arm. She gently pulled him up to face Darcy and pushed him forward.

Wickham smirked at Darcy at the gesture and waved off the simpering girl.

Narrowing his eyes in distaste, Darcy ignored the challenging look in Wickham's eyes and addressed Lydia once more.

"Very well, then will you excuse us Miss Bennet? Mr. Wickham and I need to discuss the details of your…marriage."

Lydia stared at the haughty man before her, disbelief clearly coloring her features before being replaced with eagerness and glee.

Squealing in delight, Lydia promptly deposited a kiss upon Wickham's bruised jaw and skipped from the room leaving a tense silence in her wake.

"Darcy. Come, be honest with me, surely you are not here to negotiate on behalf of the Bennets for that little harlot are you? Come, what is you true intention?"

With his fist clenching in response, Darcy coolly responded with a threatening step forward.

"Why Lydia Bennet, Wickham? Or have you simply developed a taste for innocence?"

Wickham laughed harshly. "Innocence? How innocent do you think Lydia is now?"

Growling, Darcy restrained the twitching in his hands and forced himself to take a calming breath.

"What do you want?"

Wickham raised an eyebrow. "Want? I already have what I want."

"What will it take for you to do the honorable thing and marry Miss Bennet?"

Wickham laughed harshly, "Ah…well, that's another matter entirely. What makes you think I will do the honorable thing? I have no wish to be leg shackled to that little harlot."

Darcy swept a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to calm himself. When he turned back towards Wickham, the man was indulging in a mug of ale. Noticing Darcy's withering gaze, he sneered and polished off the drink and turned his attention towards his companion.

"I will discharge all your debts, you and I both know how numerous they are. In return you will marry Miss Lydia immediately."

Wickham considered the matter carefully. "No, even if you pay off the debts, I have no way to support her."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Darcy swung his fist at the wall.

Wickham stumbled back. His eyes widened as he met the almost black gaze of the man standing opposite him.

Darcy took a calculated step forward and addressed Wickham with a menacing purr.

"I will purchase a commission for you, discharge you debts and you will be joined to Miss Bennet in holy matrimony at the end of this week, do you understand me?"

Wickham cringed and nodded silently.

Darcy nodded curtly and strode towards the door. He turned once more and spoke casually over his shoulder.

"Oh and I will be keeping a very close eye on you, George. Should you attempt to run, well, I am quite sure your former regiment is eager to see you again. I'll be in touch."

Nodding brusquely, Darcy exited the room and slammed the door forcefully behind him. Descending the stairs, Darcy attempted to shake off his foul mood and quickly spotted an impatient Miss Lydia pacing at the foot of the steps. At the sound of his creaking footsteps, she eagerly looked upwards and met his dark expression with a saccharine smile.

"Mr. Darcy, is it settled? Am I to marry my dear Wickham?"

Forcing a strained smile to his face, Darcy took her by the arm and led her towards the door of the common room.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, you shall be marrying Wickham at the end of the week. In the meanwhile, you will return to your uncle's home."

Lydia shrugged off his arm and attempted to retreat to the boarding house.

"No! I want to stay with George."

Darcy was almost tempted to simply grab her and toss her into his carriage but he restrained himself and forced his mind to calm.

"Miss Bennet, surely you would like your aunt's help on the wedding preparations?"

Lydia seemed to consider the prospect for a moment before jumping to his side and latching onto his arm. She smiled brightly and pulled him towards the waiting carriage.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. What a grand idea."

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted beneath her covers, trying desperately to make herself comfortable. Mrs. Reynolds who was plumping her pillows tisked at her impatience and ordered her to stay still. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly and attempted to settle herself down. She was fully recovered yet the staff of Pemberley insisted she remain bed ridden less their master return and find her unwell due to their neglect. Elizabeth had scoffed at the idea but had been silenced by Georgiana who seemed to fuss over her for similar reasons.

Mustering her best pout she captured Mrs. Reynolds' attention.

Smiling fondly at her young charge, Mrs. Reynolds raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mrs. Reynolds…"

"Yes child?"

"I…I assure you I am quite well. I am perfectly healthy now. I have all my strength back, my appetite and I am rather restless…"

"Child?"

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "I would like to explore the house. This bed is driving me to insanity. There is simply nothing to do in bed."

Mrs. Reynolds pressed her lips together to suppress a smile and muttered something suspiciously like. "You'll learn."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and leaned in closer in an attempt to catch her words.

"Pardon me Mrs. Reynolds?"

The elder lady flushed lightly and coughed. She carefully scrutinized the now bemused Elizabeth and nodded her head discreetly.

"Very well Elizabeth, I will send a maid in to help you dress, but if you feel the least bit fatigued, you will march yourself right back to bed, is that understood child?"

Elizabeth leapt from the bed and engulfed the woman in a hug, beaming brightly as her eyes sparkled. Mrs. Reynolds could do nothing but shake her head. She could see why this girl had captured Mr. Darcy's attention where every other failed.

As Mrs. Reynolds glided from the room, Elizabeth could not help but rub her hands together in anticipation. Finally! It had been two weeks since Darcy's departure to London and still no news had been received and Elizabeth had become impatient. She had become eager to explore the grand house and could no longer contain her excitement.

With Georgiana locked away to study one obscure subject after another, Elizabeth hardly had any company let alone amusement. As soon as she was appropriately dressed, Elizabeth ventured into the hallway and looked up and down the magnificent hallway. With no knowledge of her destination, she wandered down the hallway and studied her magnificent surroundings. Arriving at a double door, her curiosity won over her caution as she laid her hand gently on the handle.

With a delicate touch, the doors swung open.

Elizabeth gasped in awe and delight. Before her was the most magnificent room she had ever seen. This must be the legendary Darcy library. The room was incredible in size and entirely circular. It was decorated warmly with dark wood and the walls were lined with bookcases filled to the brim with neatly ordered books. Elizabeth was barely one fifth the height of the room and as she glanced upwards she realized the entire room was illuminated by a large domed glass window.

Gasping in wonder, Elizabeth wandered in further and twirled in delight. Like a child in a candy shop, Elizabeth nearly squealed in excitement and gently trailed her fingers over the lower shelf of books. After careful exploration of the circular room, she observed that all the books were organized by alphabetical order. A rolling ladder allowed access to the upper shelves and Elizabeth's fingers itched to touch those books.

Searching her surroundings discreetly, Elizabeth mounted the first rung of the ladder and tested it. Finding it sturdy, she eagerly climbed upwards and stopped just short of the top shelf. She was afraid to breathe as she studied the astonishing collection before her, some books looked centuries old and she could not help but to reach out to stroke the spine reverently.

Opting against attempting to read one of these ancient texts, Elizabeth stretch out to her right and attempted to retrieve a relatively new book which had captured her attention. When her fingers only brushed the spine, she leaned a little further off the ladder and pried the book from its resting place, holding it tightly in her hand.

"Careful now, Miss Elizabeth." An amused voice called to her.

She emitted a startled shriek and from instinct, released the ladder to press her hand to her racing heart. This was not a wise move as she had not yet regained her balance after retrieving her book. Instantly, she felt herself fall backwards. Preparing herself for the imminent fall, Elizabeth whimpered in fear and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the air rush past her.

She braced her self for pain but there was nothing; she vaguely heard rushing footsteps and a forceful 'oomph'.

Instead of solid ground, Elizabeth felt strong, warm arms encircle her and hold her close to a well muscle chest beneath a several layers of cloth.

Opening her eyes with uncharacteristic meekness, her chocolate, brown orbs peered into an ocean of sparkling blue. The corner of those blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

With a voice which was barely above a whisper, she addressed her savior.

"Mr. Darcy." She managed a semi-dignified nod as she felt a warm blush spread across her face.

Said gentleman, could not help but emit a deep rumbling chuckle at the woman comfortably ensconced in his arms and directed his laughing eyes to her face.

Elizabeth promptly squeaked in response and snapped open the book within her hand and placed it over her burning cheeks effectively producing a barrier between his face and hers.

Elizabeth almost mocked herself for her own mousy attitude but she could not help but be glad for the time to compose herself. When finally, she felt her blush retreat, she slowly peeked over the top of the book and met his eyes. In that moment she could not help but think how becoming it was when he smiled.

Realizing her own silliness, Elizabeth promptly pulled the book away from her face and snapped it shut while brushing strands of her hair away from her eyes. Clearing her throat as a purely nervous gesture, she forced herself to meet his gaze once more.

"Falling for me, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's face flushed with warmth and she turned to bury her face in her hands. Darcy chuckled gently once more and set her down; steadying her till she regained her balance. For a moment, Elizabeth simply stared at slippered toes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome Miss Elizabeth."

Another moment of silence ensued. Looking up to meet his eyes, Elizabeth could not help the reckless grin that tugged at her lips and before any words could be said on his part, she burst into laughter.

Darcy watched the amusing scene before him before he joined her in her amusement.

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me what you think. REVIEW!!! I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there are, depends how long it takes for me to get to the point really doesn't it and I still have to decide how far into the story I want to go etc.

Well, I hope you liked, thank you to all my devoted readers and reviewers. Catchya!

Luv C


	8. Again

Disclaimer: Not mine, yes? Ok, super.

A/N: Yay! Are you proud of me? I have the next chapter! I'm trying to finish something, so I'm going to get on with this story even if this kills me! Not a happy sentiment exactly, but good enough. Sorry it's taken so long for the update but my computer went on the fritz much to my chagrin. Shame. Well…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The previous moments of mirth were long forgotten as Elizabeth sat staring into the empty fireplace of the magnificent Darcy library.

"So it is done." She stated quietly.

Darcy studied her blank expression for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yes. It is done."

Elizabeth hardly needed the confirmation but she felt sick at the thought anyhow. She sighed dejectedly and stood from the well-stuffed armchair. She turned to face the man before her and silently studied his features.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Darcy turned to meet her eyes. Contrary to his expectations, Elizabeth held his gaze and inclined her head slightly.

"Thank you."

Darcy grimaced. "Please, do not thank me, Wickham's actions towards your sister were very much my fault."

Elizabeth shook her head resolutely. "I refuse to believe such a thing sir. Lydia was spoilt since infancy and we, her family hardly took the time to check her, and her fate at the hands of Wickham is as much our fault than anyone else's."

Darcy frowned and attempted to alleviate her of blame but Elizabeth shook away the sentiments. Instead, she extended her hand in a gesture of gratitude.

Darcy hesitated for a moment before taking the delicate hand in his and bestowing a light kiss upon the proffered fingers. He held the hand lightly but hesitated to release it, instead, his eyes traced the path of her arm, up the smooth, graceful column of her neck to meet her eyes.

For a single moment, he attempted to read the emotions lingering in the lively gaze but Elizabeth felt herself unable to hold his gaze for too long. Quickly, as if his hand burned, she jerked away from his grip and took a cautious backward step. Giving Darcy a strained smile, she curtsied and took delicate steps towards the grand double doors.

However, slowly, her steps slowed then stopped. Looking back to see Darcy's eyes fixed intently on her, she turned towards him once more.

"I have intruded on your hospitality for too long Mr. Darcy. If I may ask you just one more favor? I would sincerely like to return to my family."

For a brief moment, Darcy felt a flicker of panic but he soon resigned himself to her will. He could not bring himself to meet her eyes when he nodded in acquiescence.

"When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning if convenient."

Darcy nodded wearily. "If that is your wish, Miss Bennet."

Slowly closing his eyes, Darcy savored her scent, which lingered in his library. A jolt of protest thudded through his body before he jumped to his feet and chased after her retreating figure.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned and waited patiently, slightly startled by his outburst.

"Yes?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

For a moment, Darcy looked pained, his expression open and vulnerable.

"Have I…have I done something wrong…have I upset you in some way, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth started at his words and light tears rose to her eyes.

"No, Mr. Darcy, of course not…"

Darcy grabbed her hands to prevent her from leaving. He looked pleadingly into her eyes, searching for the withheld answer.

"Then why are you so eager to leave me?"

Elizabeth paled, her tears falling silently, leaving trails of glimmering silver on her pale complexion. She tugged at her hands but Darcy held on tightly.

"I…I…do not know of whatever you could mean sir! I must…"

Darcy's grip tightened as he bent forwards in an attempt to meet her downcast gaze.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He whispered.

Elizabeth wept in silence. She refused to look up for fear that he would see her inner conflict reflected in her eyes. She had to get away, had to leave before everything spiraled out of control. Wickham…it was all his doing…

"I love you."

Elizabeth gasped. Her breath came in short gasps. She felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs as those words swirled around her consciousness. The way he said it…so simply, so honestly, she was almost tempted to respond.

"I love you." He repeated.

This inspired a fresh wave of silent tears from Elizabeth.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered.

Lizzy's eyes met his. _I do. I love you. I do. _Her mind whispered to her, but she could not, would not utter those words. Because of Lydia, Wickham was now her brother. To think that Darcy could become affiliated with the very man whom he despised beyond any other. She would not shame the Darcy name, would not taint his family, would not expose he or Georgiana to that sort of censure. She would walk away and spare him.

She clenched her teeth and stared defiantly up at the man before her. He was watching her intently, quiet desperation lingering in his deep gaze.

"Tell me you love me, Elizabeth. Please." His voice wavered.

"Mr. Darcy, I will ask you politely to refrain from such talk! It is highly inappro…"

Darcy gave a choked sob and pulled her form closer to himself. "No…Elizabeth, why…why are you doing this?"

"Mr. Darcy, I must insist you release me…"

Darcy simply gripped her hands tightly, his face mere inches from hers. Carefully, he studied her defiant expression and stared deeply into her sparkling eyes. For a single heart wrenching moment, Darcy swore he saw a flicker of deep sadness embedded in the chocolate depths.

"Say it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared at his stricken expression. The words lodged in her throat and she simply could not bring herself to utter the words.

Slowly, as if he were afraid she would disappear, Darcy reached out his hand and rested it gently on the soft pale skin of Elizabeth's cheek. He stroked the skin which was tinged with pink and watched for her reaction.

Elizabeth could feel a slow crimson blush spread across her skin.

"Say it." God, he sounded so broken.

Elizabeth's throat tightened as her vision blurred from her tears. Blinking away her tears, Elizabeth breathed deeply and forced herself to address him.

"I don't."

Another choked sob was wrenched from Darcy. "No! Say it! Tell me you don't love me!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Are you so intent on your own pain that you must hear it again and again?"

"Just say it, Elizabeth. Just say it."

"I don't love you."

Darcy's heart shattered. His last shred of control snapped as a single tear escaped from his crystalline eyes. "Perhaps, if given a little more time…give me another chance…tell me, I'll change for you…I'll do anything…"

Elizabeth shivered in desperation. "No! I will never love you!"

Darcy shook his head and dropped her hands. He watched as she took a shaky step backwards.

Elizabeth took one last look at his heart broken expression, and ran.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy sat at the breakfast table, her stomach churning with anxiety. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Her brother usually was an early riser; he would always greet her smilingly and offer her daily glass of orange juice. But today, he was absent. What was even more concerning was Elizabeth. The older woman sat quietly at the table, her expression weary and pale. She barely acknowledged Georgiana and could barely take a bite of the food on her plate.

Attempting to break the tense silence, Georgiana turned to address Elizabeth.

"Lizzy. Now that you are well, would you like me to show you the more of the grounds? I know you toured the gardens before your illness, but there is so much…"

"No Georgiana, I'm afraid I am leaving as soon as the carriage is ready."

Georgiana blinked, then blinked again. "Whatever for? Why?"

Elizabeth never answered because at that moment, Mrs. Reynolds strolled into the sunny parlor and curtsied to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, your carriage is waiting."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds."

The older servant curtsied once more and retreated from the room. Meanwhile, Elizabeth turned to face the young blonde sitting shell shocked in seat. Approaching her carefully, Elizabeth laid a gentle hand on Georgiana's shoulder and waited.

Rising haphazardly to her feet, Georgiana whirled to face Elizabeth.

"No! You cannot leave! You simply can't. Stay Elizabeth, please!" Georgiana latched onto Elizabeth's arm, but Lizzy carefully pried herself loose.

"Georgie. I need to leave. My family requires me to be home. Please, allow me to say farewell. Let us part on amiable terms."

Georgiana Darcy shook her head furiously. "No, no, my brother settled all those matters remember? You…"

Elizabeth sighed wearily. "Georgiana, you must understand. My family would be under undue amount of stress at this instant, I need to be with my father."

Panic rose in Georgiana as her voice rose. "No! Elizabeth, do not leave. You can not go home just to dance attendance to that scoundrel Wickham!"

For a moment, Elizabeth was thrown off. She had never seen Georgie so passionate, so out spoken and in that moment, Georgiana too, seemed to be shocked at her own behavior.

Elizabeth took advantage of the sudden silence to plant a small peck on Georgiana's cheek. Pulling her hands from the slackened grip, Elizabeth quickly retreated from the young woman's side.

"Thank you for everything Georgiana, truly. Please farewell your brother on my behalf."

Before Georgiana could process her words, Elizabeth had fled from the room. Standing silently within the parlor, Georgiana could not help but despair.

* * *

As the carriage rolled away from the magnificent sight of Pemberley house, Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and relaxed into the well-cushioned seat. Sighing dejectedly, she reminded herself that what she had done was for him. She had selflessly given him up so that he would never be associated with scandal or ruin. She knew he would never forgive her, but that was her aim.

She knew the moment he caught her in his arms in the library that she needed to distance herself from him. It seemed like such a twisted theory when she contemplated her actions. She would hurt him to save him. If he could not understand her then all the better. She needed him to despise her, to loathe her with every fiber of his being. If he hated her, he would never come near her again. She would never see him, never be tempted and never reveal the reason behind her actions. She wanted it that way. Needed it to be.

A quiet sob interrupted the rhythmic noises of the carriage. Every breath was a painful stab to her lungs. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to stop breathing at that very moment, throw herself into the river of death and never look back. If only…

But no, it could never be. Damn Wickham! Things could be so different if he had never interfered. She was sure she would spend the rest of life pining after him. Even when her position as a spinster had become permanent and her hair would have grayed, she would still remember him. She would weave her tale of woe into a sort of twisted fairytale and beguile her young nephews and nieces with her story of a prince named Darcy and a dragon named Wickham.

She would remember him when her nieces married the men of their dreams, when a pair of fine eyes bewitched her nephews.

She would remember him as she held her great-nieces and great-nephews.

She would remember him on her deathbed, he would be her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness.

Elizabeth almost laughed at her last thought, she never considered herself to be capable of such poetic nonsense.

Yet, somehow, it would be true. She would never meet another man like Darcy and she would forever regret letting him go.

* * *

Georgiana stormed around Pemberley like a woman on a mission. Where was that damnable brother of hers? Georgiana was becoming increasingly frustrated. Elizabeth was gone. Her brother was missing. The servants were on their toes, gossip traveling through the hallways. Something had occurred yesterday. Why? Everything was coming along so brilliantly. _Almost, almost._ Her mind would not stop repeating.

She had come so close to acquiring a sister. Her brother had come so close to happiness. Then, as abruptly as she arrived, Elizabeth left again. If Georgiana did not adore her so deeply, she would have been intensely angered at this woman for toying with their lives in such a cavalier manner.

Georgiana almost stomped her foot as she turned from another empty room. He was not in his library, his bedroom, his study, the north parlor, the east dinning room, the west parlor, the music room, the sunroom or the gallery.

Georgiana knew there were hundreds of other rooms she could search. But these were his usual haunts. Goodness, she had even searched the extensive lands, which surrounded Pemberley. She had asked Darcy's personal steward whether he had any engagements that day or any sudden pressing matters, which had arisen.

Nothing! No one knew a thing! It was as if he had disappeared.

Suddenly an exciting thought occurred to her. What if…what if he had left with Miss Bennet? What if they had gone off together to Scotland, to Gretna Green? They eloped! For a thrilling moment, Georgiana gloried in possibility.

But…no. He would have at least informed her. And Elizabeth, she seemed so miserable this morning and after the scandal of her sister, she would never consent to such an action. Also, her brother was too honorable a man to do such a thing.

Dejected once more, Georgiana's ears pricked at the whispered conversation coming from the room near her. It seemed to be two of the young maids. Quietly, Georgiana snuck closer and pushed open the door so it sat slightly ajar.

"…It's terribly romantic, do you not think?"

"Oh, and right in the hallway too! I wish you had seen the look the young master was giving the lady, if any man had looked at me with half that amount of passion…"

"I never knew the young master to be so animated!"

"I simply cannot believe it, Nancy. How did she have the heart to give him up? With his looks, his status and even his fortune, I would never hesitate!"

"Betty! Come, share with me, whatever did he say to her?"

"You would not believe it if I told you, Nancy! He told her that he loved her. In no uncertain terms too! He just said it like it was a common place saying! But it was so beautiful, so…so perfect! Oh, he seemed as if he was about to kiss her!"

"Or perhaps ravish her!"

The two maids burst into a round of giggles as they pondered the last prospect.

Georgiana crinkled her nose in distaste but decided to pursue this little piece of gossip anyhow. Tracking down Mrs. Reynolds, the young woman cornered the elder lady.

For a moment, the elderly housekeeper seemed to fear her position, seemingly weary of the strange expression upon Miss Darcy's face. However, soon after, she drew herself up and straightened her spine.

"Miss Darcy how may I…"

"Mrs. Reynolds, what have you heard of these rumors of my brother and Miss Bennet? I must know Mrs. Reynolds! After Miss Elizabeth's abrupt departure this morning, I find myself unable to fathom the reason for it!"

"Miss Darcy…"

"And where is my brother? Surely, he is aware of Elizabeth's removal!"

"Miss Darcy!" The housekeeper eyed her charge cautiously.

Georgiana took a deep calming breath and stilled her frantic pacing. Tilting her head, she queried: "Yes, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Miss Darcy, you are aware of my policy against gossip! If you wish to know yesterday's events, I suggest you ask your esteemed brother."

Georgiana nearly huffed in frustration. "Mrs. Reynolds, my brother is missing! Gone! Disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Mrs. Reynolds gave Georgiana an exasperated look and laid her hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm quite certain I caught a glimpse of your missing brother in the master suite."

Georgiana frowned lightly. "Mother and father's former quarters?"

Mrs. Reynolds nodded despondently, "I suppose you could fathom the reason for that, can you not Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana's mouth formed a little 'o' of comprehension. "Oh my." She whispered.

Mrs. Reynolds gave a quiet smile. "Why don't you run along now?"

Georgiana nodded mutely and allowed herself to be guided from the room and into the wide hallway. Immediately, her rapid footsteps echoed through the empty passage, climbing the stairs, Georgiana arrived in the magnificent corridor of the third floor. She loved the scent here; it smelled of history, generations and generations of the Darcy matriarchs and patriarchs had claimed this very floor as their own and it had been vacant since her father's death. No matter how anyone would phrase the argument, her brother had always resolutely refused to utilize the rooms. So now, his presence here could denote only one thing: He had finally changed his mind.

As quietly as she could, Georgiana wandered the corridors until she came to the grand doors of the master rooms. Sunlight streamed through the dusty windows and there sat her brother, his silhouette glowing against the morning sun as he stared resolutely down at something grasped with his hand.

Tentatively, Georgiana approached him, her steps cautious and light, weary of startling him.

"William? William, where have you been?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy failed to answer; in fact, he failed to respond at all. Instead, he stared silently at something clasped in his hand.

Georgiana sighed. She ambled up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What interests you so, dear brother?"

Darcy offered the item to her and Georgiana hesitantly took it from his palm. Holding it delicately to the light, she gasped.

"Mother's engagement ring! But why…"

Darcy spared her a forlorn glance.

"Oh William…"

Georgiana leaned towards him and gently engulfed him in a hug. Taking a harsh breath, she straightened and smiled down at his hunched figure.

"Why are you still here brother?"

Darcy looked quizzical for a moment before Georgiana answered his unspoken question.

"Why have you not gone after her? It is quite clear you adore her, surely you will not simply let her go?"

Darcy shook his head. "She does not love me Georgie. She never will."

"What nonsense is this?" Georgiana cried.

"Georgiana! She told me! She…"

Georgiana shook her head violently in protest. "No! No! It is not possible! Tell me exactly what she said."

Darcy did not protest, he told Georgiana every last word burnt into his mind and waited for her to speak. Georgiana did not hesitate to question him with relentless enthusiasm.

"Did she hesitate?"

Darcy straightened. "Hesitate?"

Georgiana sighed impatiently. "Yes! Hesitate! When she said she did not love you! Did she hesitate?"

Darcy furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, but…"

Georgiana squealed in excitement. "Then she loves you!"

Instead of the excitement she expected, Darcy's expression remained deadpanned. He shook his head.

"No Georgiana, don't."

She attempted to protest but Darcy would not listen. "I have made a decision."

Georgiana felt a prickle of fear. "What have you decided William?"

"We are leaving for the continent."

"No! We can't!"

Darcy shook his head impatiently. "Yes, we can. It would do us good. After all, have you not always desired to see Italy and the wonderful Tuscan sun?"

An icy silence met his words. Georgiana turned on her heels and flew from the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Thank goodness! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!!! See you around!

Love C.


	9. Family intervention

A/N: To my dear reviewers…I love you!!! And you'll all be happy to know I'm actually on holiday with nothing better to do than either write or drive myself insane! I'm actually doing a little bit of both but that's normal for me. But I would like to address the questions posed to me in the reviews though I don't normally do it, hell, I'm not even sure you're reading this. Ok…

1. To those who have asked: Yes I am a massive fan of the 2005 version of pride and prejudice and I guess I have allowed it to influence my writing, but please, for the sake of my sanity, stop advising me to read the book, because rest assured, I have indeed read the book, many times, and I love it but to be honest, this is an AU of the actual thing which means you have to expect some changes.

2. I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes but to be honest I'm not a professional writer and I write chapters for amusement and I don't have too much time to pick out my errors. Plus I am now officially a med student!! I'm terribly excited and I'm trying to read my assigned texts so the update has been a little late…

3. This is not historically accurate! It's not meant to be. Please remember, this is all for fun.

4. To those who seemed to think I was ending the story at that last chapter, I'm sorry to have misled you, there is more, i.e.: this chapter!

Disclaimer: Jane Austen is a queen!!

* * *

The Darcys sat in the absolute silence of the breakfast parlor. It had been exactly two weeks to the day since Elizabeth's sudden departure and the tense silence had become somewhat of a ritual between the siblings. Though Georgiana was gifted with a benevolent nature, she still found it difficult to speak to her brother who at that very moment was struggling for words. Despite his attempts of a polite greeting, Georgiana had simply returned the 'good morning' as a mere formality and pressed her lips together in a severe manner, resolved to ignore her elder brother until he reconsidered his folly and ceased this nonsense about traveling the continent. Clearly, there was unfinished business to be attended here in England and for goodness sake; it was unseasonably cold as Europe approached the Christmas season.

"So Georgiana, how are you progressing…?"

A manservant burst into the room, interrupting Darcy mid-sentence. His appearance thoroughly alarmed both siblings with his face flushed, his hair windswept and his chest heaving with breaths of exertion.

"Sir, I beg your pardon, I tried to stop her but she simply refused…"

"DARCY!"

Said gentleman started at the harsh demanding tone, which could only be attributed to one Lady Catherine. Moments after the exclamation, the source of the voice barged unpretentiously into the sunny breakfast parlor, the stern gaze of lady swept the room and instantly came to rest upon Darcy.

"Darcy! I have come to share the most alarming news. You, no doubt, have already been informed of the vicious rumors currently in circulation among the ton. How dare they! It is all the fault of that conceited little chit, only she could have spread such malicious falsehoods…"

Mr. Darcy stared deadpanned at his raging aunt. "Madam, please, perhaps you would like a cup of tea, you have, after all, come a long distance from Kent…"

"Kent? Kent! No, nephew, I have just come straight from the point of origin of the gossip, Hertfordshire! No, no, I must set matters straight before this spreads any further! Let there be no mistake. I will not condone this farce of a marriage or engagement. I told her! I said the very words, which should have deflated her highhanded assumptions. I informed her that you were engaged to Anne and what did she have to say to that? Selfish girl! Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? She is determined to marry you and quit the sphere in which she was brought up. Yes you are a gentleman and she a gentleman's daughter, but you are far from equal! Who is her mother? Her father? What are her connections? I know not what pathetic arts and allurements she has attempted to work on you Darcy, but you must think of you family! You duty! Your mother and I have planned your engagement to Anne since your infancy! Is it to be prevented by a young lady of inferior birth? No, no, this must be nipped in the bud; you will come with me this instant to Kent. You shall formalize your agreement with Anne and we will post the bans immediately!"

"Aunt Catherine. Cease this nonsense. Of who do you speak?"

For an instant, Lady Catherine looked taken aback by the order issued from her strangely pale nephew, but only for an instant. It took only a moment for her to draw another breath before she spat out two words, which seemed like ashes in her mouth.

"Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy's face lost all color and a wave of cold fury swept through his system. "Elizabeth Bennet." He stated.

Lady Catherine took no heed of the dark expression of her nephew and attempted to continue her tirade to express her displeasure. Much to her astonishment, Darcy allowed her no leeway.

"All these things you have said to me, aunt, did you express similar sentiments to Miss Bennet?"

Lady Catherine seemed momentarily taken aback at such a pointless question. "Yes, of course I did! The impertinent chit deserved more reproofs but had I stayed a moment longer, her despicable behavior would have roused me to strike her with my cane. Such insubordination! The nerve of the country nobody to not only presume to attempt to seduce my nephew and break such an honorable long-standing engagement but also to speak to me in such a manner. Is such a woman to be the next mistress of Pemberley, can her offspring be allowed to inherit such a noble estate?"

Darcy could stand it no longer. "Enough."

Lady Catherine was incredulous. "Enough?" she screeched. "I am your aunt and you closest relation. I will stop when I have deemed it to be enough. You are as stubborn as that minx! Did you know when I requested she promise that she never becomes engaged to you, she dared to refuse. And in no uncertain terms! Stated that she would do what was necessary to constitute her own happiness! Selfish, selfish girl!"

"Enough! I will not have Miss Bennet slandered any further! As she said, I will do whatever which would constitute my own happiness. Let me make this clear to you aunt. I have no wish to marry Anne, as Anne has no wish to marry me. My mother had never mentioned any such sentiments to me nor to my father or to my uncle. I am convinced that much of this peculiar engagement has, for sometime now, been only existent in your imagination and I have no wish to make both Anne and I miserable simply to indulge your inclinations."

"How dare you?! How dare…" Lady Catherine was thin lipped with anger. She sniffed disdainfully and turned away from Darcy. "So you are determined to have her. Well! Take note Darcy, your family will never acknowledge this wretched chit as your wife, you will forever be barred from our good society. I take no leave of you! I wash my hands of you!"

She turned meaningfully towards Georgiana's silent figure and gestured imperiously for Georgiana to come forward. Fuming with her own sense of indignation for Miss Elizabeth, Georgiana raised her head and straightened her posture in defiance, standing resolutely by her brother's side and ignoring the proffered hand of Lady Catherine.

Immediately, Lady Catherine's face flushed red and her steely gaze hardened as she stared down the younger Darcy.

"So this is how your brother has raised you. You are in want for manners Georgiana! How dare you slight you aunt? Very well, I may as well tell you my second purpose for being here! Fitzwilliam Darcy, if you determined to associate with such inferior company then it is my duty as family to remove Georgiana from your care this instant! She has all the conceited arrogance of that Bennet girl and it is no doubt your fault for exposing her to such questionable characters. Do not argue Georgiana, you will come with me now!"

Incensed by the speech, Darcy made to protest but Georgiana's vehement reply silenced both him and their imposing aunt.

"Aunt Catherine. By displaying such a want of propriety in both our company and that of Miss Bennets, it is you who should be faulted for showing such conceited arrogance. William is the best of brothers; he has raised me with a firm but gentle approach ever since our father's passing and has been as adept at the task as he has been in running Pemberley. As for Miss Bennet, she is a true lady. I cannot say I have ever met a lady more worthy of William as she is. After all that my brother has had to suffer, you would dare deny my brother the right to such a source of abundant happiness simply for you own selfish whims. Well Lady Catherine, I have no choice now, but to wish you a safe journey to Kent and good day."

Lady Catherine thumped her cane against the marble flooring and turned a sickening shade of mottled puce. "This…this impertinence! No! No I will not tolerate such qualities in my own niece. It is all the fault of the Bennet girl! I will brook no arguments in this. You leave with me for Kent now! You are my charge now Georgiana! Come!"

With that said, Lady Catherine surged forwards and with an iron grip, latched onto Georgiana's small wrist and yanked her roughly towards the parlor door.

Struggling, Georgiana attempted to detach her aunt, frightened tears rose to her eyes as her aunt's grip tightened and she felt her wrist bruise.

"William! William, help! She's hurting me."

Darcy hardly needed to be told for he was already before his aunt. "I demand you unhand her this instant! She is my sister and was left the care of both Richard and I! You have no such right!"

Lady Catherine's eyes took on a manic quality and she laughed. "And what a fine affair you have made of it! You have both failed! You think I have not been told of Ramsgate!"

Georgiana gasped. Darcy paled. "How…how is it you know of Ramsgate?"

Lady Catherine emitted a bark of scornful laughter. "You thought I would entrust the care of my precious niece entirely to you? No, no I will not be so foolish. I had a man follow Georgiana's progress for a while. I thought I would allow you to keep her as you stopped the possible elopement but now I see I have been sorely mistaken! I should have taken her from you right from the start! You are not fit! If you do not allow me to remove her this instant, you can be sure your uncle, Lord Matlock, will hear of this!"

For the second time that day, a surprise an unannounced visitor barged in on the Darcy family.

"Catherine!"

Lady Catherine's head snapped toward the new voice. "Brother…what are you…?"

The newly arrived Lord Matlock eyed his sister woefully before his eyes drifted towards her hand, which still gripped Georgiana's wrist. He favored his wayward sister with a withering glare, which caused her to pale and drop the limp to which she had been so desperately clinging.

"Andrew, you must understand, you must see this from my point of view! You do, don't you? Don't you? You must! Georgiana would be better off with me! Don't you agree? You do? Yes?"

Lord Andrew Fitzwilliam eyed his sister with caution. "Catherine, William and Richard are Georgiana's legal guardians thus you have no such say in it. Come, come to the carriage. You should return to Kent and rest, you are not yourself."

Lady Catherine screeched with disdain and whirled to face her brother. "You! What has become of family honor? Andrew, you must see reason! Unless…unless…" Lady Catherine seemed to pale with the new revelation in her thoughts. Her eyes filled with horror. "It's that Bennet girl! She has fooled you too…Oh! How I rue the day I ever heard the name of Elizabeth Bennet! Is she to ruin and corrupt my entire family? Andrew! Andrew? Do no be taken in! Do not…oh…"

The lady laid a hand to her pounding heart and gestured weakly towards Lord Matlock. Her voice faded to a fearful whisper and her legs barely seemed to hold her weight.

Seeing this, Lord Matlock gestured towards his servant and ordered the man to take hold of Lady Catherine and deposit her in her own carriage. Following her out, Lord Matlock sighed in exasperation and ordered the driver to take the scandalized lady home. With a crack of the whip, the carriage lurched forward and Lord Matlock saw off his sister with little more than relief.

Moments later, Darcy nodded silently to his uncle as he returned to the breakfast parlor. Lord Matlock returned the gesture and lowered himself into a chair. Rubbing his hands over his weary eyes, he asked: "So, who is this Bennet girl?"

Georgiana grinned mischievously at her brother while Darcy had the grace to blush.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet is a very amiable young lady."

Lord Matlock raised a questioning eyebrow. "I see."

Georgiana rolled her eyes heavenwards and the brief pointless exchange of words.

"Miss Elizabeth is delightful. She resides in Hertfordshire at an estate named Longbourn with her parents and her four sisters. She is the second eldest and her father's favorite. She is a wonderful performer and is bright and intelligent with a good deal of wit. Her finest feature, according to my dear brother would be her fine eyes."

Lord Matlock nodded in satisfaction. "Good, good." He muttered.

Darcy was incredulous. "Uncle, you are not going to rant and lecture me as to her impropriety, or her position or…"

Lord Matlock waved off his words with a careless swipe of his hand. "No, no, I trust your judgment boy. It is about time you married anyhow, your aunt and I had quite despaired of you. Good to know the Darcy name will continue. Come, dear boy, we have no wish to see you continue on in this despondent manner. Ask her to marry you and be done with it. I am far too old to stomach the wild romantic notion of the young."

Darcy lowered his head. "I can't."

Lord Matlock seemed startled for a moment. "Why ever not?"

"She will not have me."

"Will not have you? Sweet Dickens, I thought you said this girl was intelligent!"

Darcy closed his eyes. "She does not believe in a marriage whose purpose is solely material, Miss Elizabeth is determined to marry only for love."

Lord Matlock nodded. "I am beginning to like this Elizabeth of yours. Well, I suggest you pursue her until she agrees…"

"Uncle, I have already been rejected…"

The elder gentleman fixed his nephew with a stern look. "I never took you to be a quitter boy."

Darcy bristled. "I am not…"

Lord Matlock smiled brightly. "Good then. Off you go. Georgiana may stay at Matlock manor in your absence. Does not you friend Bingley reside merely three miles from Longbourn? Yes, I'm quite sure he does. Stand to attention boy, I have already instructed your valet to pack your things; I think you'll find your horse waiting for you outside. Come Georgiana, I have already removed your cousin Anne to Matlock manor, she would be glad to have you company until your brother and his wife are comfortably settled at Pemberley."

Beaming brightly, Georgiana skipped to her uncle's side and took his arm, allowing him to lead her from the room. Turning quickly to her bewildered brother, she mouthed the words 'good luck' and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Thundering up the drive of Netherfield Park, Darcy's eyes clung firmly to the well-known house and urged his horse forwards, eager to change his dust-ridden clothing. Bingley, having received his friends hastily dispatched missive, stood at the door waving happily as his friend approached.

As soon as Darcy had dismounted, Bingley had rushed forward and shook Darcy's hand with vigor.

"Darcy, my good man. How did you know?"

Darcy looked puzzled and inclined his head. "Know what, Bingley?"

Charles Bingley frowned in confusion. "You mean you do not know? Then why on earth have you rushed here…oh never mind that…the best of news Darcy! The best. I am engaged! And if you cannot guess who to, I would think you an absolute fool."

Darcy stared stunned with the effusive speech before recollecting his wits and offering polite congratulations to an exultant Bingley.

A moment later, after Bingley's effusive praises for Jane Bennet had come to a temporary halt, an uncharacteristic frown marred Bingley's usually cheerful visage.

"Not that I am not pleased to see you Darcy, but what are you here for? Your missive was vague and practically insensible." After a moment's thought, Charles Bingley added: "Somewhat like my letters."

Darcy smiled warmly. "I hardly know Bingley, like you I suppose, I find there are some extraordinary attractions to be found here in Hertfordshire."

With that said, Darcy rushed past his friend and ascended the steps into the shady interior of the entry hall.

* * *

A/N: There we go! Late as usual, but hey, at least I got it done right??? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter however long it took me to churn it out. You know what to do! REVIEW!!!!

Love C.


	10. A means to an end

A/N: As usual, my lovely reviewers have come through for me. Surprisingly, I haven't been run off my feet my homework yet, so I thought I might take this opportunity to make a little more progress on this story since it has taken me forever to write this story and I'm impatient to do another story I could keep as my constant.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: If I could go back in time and meet Jane Austen, I would fall at her feet and beg her to teach me to write like her.

WARNING: PURE ROMANCE, HUMOR AND FLUFF.

* * *

The rooster heralded the arrival of the morning but within Darcy's chambers the morning had long begun. Already dressed in his finest, the man within impatiently paced in the faint morning light streaming through his open blinds. Rubbing his hands carelessly through his dark locks, Darcy strode towards the bedroom door and yanked it open with no little force. Stepping into the near empty corridor, the manservant gave the young master a startled look and rushed towards him for his orders.

"Sir…is there anything you would like? Breakfast will be at 9:00 as Master Bingley is somewhat of a late riser…"

Darcy eyed the man wearily. "Coffee. Black. If you will."

The manservant bowed and retreated from view as Darcy descended the stairs and started towards the breakfast parlor. Nervous butterflies twisted his stomach as he sat down in the nearest chair.

Eyeing the young gentleman wearily, the manservant set the coffee before him and watched as Darcy took a small sip and promptly set it back down, his face twisted in mild discomfort.

The man wrung his hands nervously, "Sir, is there anything the matter with the coffee, perhaps…"

Darcy waved the man off quickly. "No, no. It is fine." In truth Darcy's stomach was feeling a little too unsettled to keep down anything. Instead he rose and proceeded towards the window and took up his usual position. Folding his hands behind him, he stared outwards. The grounds of Netherfield glistened in the morning light, the color of the sunrise reminding him of the glisten in a certain pair of fined eyes.

Sighing in frustration, Darcy let his head fall forwards to rest against the cool pane of the window. His mind wandered to one place and one person. He wondered what her reaction would be, whether she would be glad to see him, whether she would welcome him after all that had occurred at Pemberley.

Deciding that Bingley would be abed for a few more hours, Darcy set out from Netherfield by foot with the intention of clearing his head, the fact that a certain Miss Bennet also favored morning strolls factored strongly in the direction that Darcy chose to take.

* * *

Oakham mount glistened in the morning light, the view, breathtaking for the young gentleman who broke from the dark foliage into the clearing.

But it was not the stunning sunrise, which had caught Darcy's breath, but the charming young lady whose sparkling features were framed by the dawn. Her face had turned towards him when she heard the rustling in the greenery, and now, like the perfect angel, her features were framed by the golden morning light like a halo.

If Darcy had been able to move, he would have fallen to his feet before her and worshipped her like she deserved to be. But as it were, Darcy was rooted to earth, his breath caught in his chest, his heart pounding in his ears and his blood like racing flames.

Elizabeth blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Just like she had imagined so many times before, there he was, bathed in morning, his eyes like the blue depths of the ocean. He was dressed handsomely, the dark blue coat matching his hypnotic gaze.

Elizabeth almost frowned at this revelation. He had never worn that coat before in her imaginings but she brushed off any disturbing thoughts. After all that had occurred at Pemberley, this Mr. Darcy could only be the consequence of her imagination and exhaustion. She smiled at the illusion languidly, almost amused that her hallucination seemed so solid.

Darcy's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. The smile had washed through him like a roiling wave and he savored the sight with fervor. Seemingly of their own accord, his feet ventured forwards until they had brought him within arms length. Her scent drifted to him on the light breeze and he leaned forward to capture more of the illusive and addictive fragrance.

Elizabeth watched as he came closer, she could have sworn she could feel the warmth radiating from her vision. Her skin tingled with anticipation and fear. Anticipation because the apparition would always lean forward to kiss her at this moment, fear because his lips would never touch hers before he vanished. Eagerly, she raised her eyes to meet his, held fast by the emotions flashing through the dark depths.

Darcy watched her intensely, lovingly noting the light flush on her cheeks and the passion simmering in her gaze. She looked at him with all the warmth he had imagined in his dreams and his heart rejoiced. Her lips parted as she breathed and Darcy's eyes unconsciously drifted towards them. His control melted away as he slowly leaned forwards, his eyes searching hers silently for permission.

Elizabeth held no qualms as the vision leaned forwards and inched with excruciating slowness towards her. She savored his scent and his warmth, clinging to the fantasy while it lasted. But unlike before, he didn't disappear. Instead, his warmth increased and his scent engulfed her senses. With a quiet gasp, Elizabeth felt warm lips meet hers.

Darcy shivered slightly as warmth and electricity assaulted his senses. It felt so unbelievably right as his lips met hers, like he had waited all of eternity to quench his thirst for her. He heard her quiet gasp but the sound was laced not with fear but with pleasure. Giving up his last semblance of control, Darcy pressed further forward. Gently, his lips parted and he tenderly ran his tongue across her yielding lips.

Elizabeth shivered and parted her lips willingly. Hesitantly, her tongue met his and she trembled with pleasure. It was so real, so perfect and she dreaded the jolt that would recall her to the waking world. Raising her hands, her fingers met the warm material of his coat. Tenderly, she flattened her palms against his stomach and she felt the taught muscles shift under her touch. Hesitantly, Elizabeth's hand moved upwards, over the solid chest and the strong column of his neck. Tingling from his kiss, she felt his hand caress her waist and tangle in her curls.

Darcy revered in her touch and pulled her insistently until she was pressed flush against him. Her soft curves fit so perfectly against him, better and more scorching than even his most vivid dreams. After so long, his hunger for her refused to be sated and eager to please and be pleased, he deepened the kiss and tasted her properly.

Elizabeth returned the kiss with equal hunger and ran her hands through his smooth locks, ruffling it with her fingers. She felt his body pressed against her and gloried in how different he felt compared to her. Deliberately, she slid one hand downwards with agonizing slowness, into the cravat and rested her fingers against his neck. There, beneath her tingling fingers, she felt a throbbing pulse. She jolted. Something was wrong; her dream should not have a pulse let alone one with such an insistent beat.

Darcy felt the yielding lips beneath his freeze and pull away. Protesting with a quiet moan, he opened his eyes to find a pair of very fine, very shocked eyes peering into his. For a moment, the shock he found in her eyes threw him before a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Miss Bennet…Elizabeth…Miss Bennet…I…"

Elizabeth gently touched her lips and felt them tingle with sensitivity, her eyes widened in disbelief as she watched in silent fascination as Darcy continued to speak haltingly though she heard not a word of it. She felt the deep rumble of his voice but the sound didn't seem to register in her ears. With stunned fascination, Elizabeth reached up and ran a thumb gently over Darcy's moving lips. Her fingers did not pass through her apparition.

"Oh." Elizabeth quickly withdrew her hand, bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the grass.

Darcy stopped speaking the moment her thumb brushed over his lips. Instantly, his eyes snapped to her and stared at her intensely. Studying her like she was the most fascinating creature on earth, he watched as the blush spread across her skin and her eyes lowered to her feet. Brushing his hand quickly across his face, he attempted to form a coherent sentence.

"Elizabeth, I must apologize. I had no intention of bringing you any offence. It is simply that…"

Elizabeth willed herself to look up but found it nearly impossible to meet his eyes. Her gaze instantly wavered and she averted her eyes upward and instead, focused on his dark hair. A small giggle burst from her lips before she could control herself.

Darcy stopped mid-sentence and stared at her quizzically. Raising an eyebrow, he queried: "May I question what you find so amusing Miss Bennet?"

Lizzy emitted another giggle. She gestured loosely towards his hair before bursting into laughter once more. Once she could bring herself to contain her mirth she brought her eyes once more to his hair, which at that moment seemed to have a life of its own, standing up in all random directions. Humorous though it was, it made Darcy look handsomely disheveled and she was loath to see it go. Stepping unconsciously towards him, she raised a hand and gently smoothed his hair, taking care to brush it away from his eyes. The hair however seemed inclined to disobey her and dropped quickly away from her fingers and hung loosely over his eyes.

At her close proximity, Darcy's eyes instantly darkened.

Elizabeth watched as the blue darkened to black behind the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

Darcy leaned forward, his lips parted sensuously.

Elizabeth was hooked, addicted and tilted her head forward until her lips met his once more.

Pressing to her insistently, Darcy relived the euphoria from just moments before and her warmth mingled with his. This time though, it was Darcy who pulled away from her.

"Elizabeth…please, we need to speak and unfortunately my lips have trouble doing two things at once."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded in agreement. As a precaution, she took a step away from him and stared at him inquisitively.

Darcy almost groaned at the sudden rush of cold air in her absence. He shook his head and stepped forward, closing the distance once more and pulled her to him so that she rested gently against his chest. Resting his chin softly upon her head, he asked a question which had plagued him since he had met Elizabeth.

"Do you love me?"

Elizabeth sighed and buried herself in his arms, taking in the warmth that protected her from the early morning chill. With her usual impertinence, she replied: "I think that is somewhat of a redundant question."

Darcy grinned weakly. "Please Elizabeth, I need to hear the words."

She sighed into his coat. "I love you William. I have for a very long time."

Darcy laughed with relief. "Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The body within his arms stiffened and pulled away. Elizabeth's eyes hardened as she turned her back on him and began to descend from Oakham mount. Looking back, she stared at Darcy's stunned expression. "I won't marry you William. I have already told you why."

Darcy's expression froze over. "How many times must I propose to you before you say yes Elizabeth? How many times must I humble myself till you are satisfied with your ability to break me?"

Elizabeth looked down. "That was not my intention William."

"Then why are you subjecting me to another refusal?"

"I won't connect you to my…family." Elizabeth spat out the last word with fury.

"Wickham. I know. But I do not care. Anything for you."

Elizabeth smiled bitterly. "No. Leave."

Darcy watched her retreating figure, almost resigned…but not quite. Within a few steps, he was planted firmly in her path. Never had he been more thankful for his long legs and fast steps.

He fixed his eyes squarely on her. "No."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously. "No? You cannot control me Darcy! I will not marry you."

Darcy flinched at the use of his last name but stood firm. "Say yes Elizabeth. You love me, I love you. There is nothing else."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Nothing else? You are so deuced stubborn Darcy. Like your dear aunt said, I cannot pollute the shades of Pemberley thus. Go home to your sister, Darcy, marry your cousin, unite the great estates of Rosings and Pemberley. Follow your path Darcy and I will follow mine."

Darcy's eyes glinted. "You path lies with me."

Elizabeth laughed. "Like I said, stubborn."

"If I am stubborn, you are even more so."

Lizzy scoffed in disbelief. "Why won't you just give up? Why can you not see the imprudence of our match?"

"Imprudence?" Darcy chuckled lightly and looked away from her. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back towards her, an idea taking shape quickly within his mind. Donning a nonchalant expression, he turned from her with a bemused smirk.

"Imprudence, you say. I think you may be correct. You begin to sound akin to my dear aunt Catherine. I may as well go home and marry quiet little Anne, in any event, she must be better than a woman who is beginning to take on the characteristics of my overbearing aunt."

Elizabeth flushed. "Your aunt! How dare you even compare me to such a woman!"

Darcy shrugged carelessly. "Imprudence, was that your word or hers? The line between your opinions and hers begin to blur in my mind. Dear me, you are not what I thought."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not your aunt!"

Darcy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You have her stubborn attitude and you certainly seem to share her opinions on marriage."

"Listen to me Darcy, don't you dare call me stubborn. You have no right! You are the man who is standing here arguing with the woman who has refused his proposal of marriage thrice! Can you count Darcy? Thrice! And yet, you still refuse to give up."

"And here _you_ are arguing with me on the subject of stubbornness when you are the one who refused me thrice!"

"For good reason!"

"A reason that you are clinging to simply because you have none other! Tell me the truth, Elizabeth, how long has my aunt been training you to be her little disciple or have you simply spent too much time with dear Mr. Collins?"

Elizabeth flushed with indignation and advanced toward him. "I am not my cousin. I am not your aunt."

Darcy smirked and carelessly inspected his nails. "Oh, I understand now."

Her eyes narrowed. "Understand what?"

"You."

"Pardon me?"

"You're stubborn, obedient and…easily scared."

Another step was taken towards Darcy and Lizzy tilted her head to look him in the eyes. "No one and nothing scares me."

"Apparently, I scare you."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Yes you are. There is no point denying it." Darcy turned and began walking away.

Elizabeth followed and stepped in front of him. "I am not afraid."

Darcy stared nonchalantly elsewhere. "You won't marry me. Quite obviously, you fear me."

"I do not fear you! I fear no one. Do you hear me Darcy!"

Darcy shrugged and smirked. "Believe what you will."

Elizabeth let out a quiet scream of frustration. "You…you…Fine Darcy, fine! I…"

Darcy did not allow her to complete her sentence. He reached forward with lightening speed, wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. Before Elizabeth could so much as think to struggle against his grip, Darcy had pulled back, a satisfied grin upon his face.

"Brilliant, it's settled. Let us proceed to Longbourn so that I may ask your father for permission."

"Pardon…pardon me? Permission? For what…"

"Our marriage." Darcy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marriage?! I never agreed to that!"

Darcy smiled. "Yes you did, remember? You said fine. Fine means yes. Yes is an agreement. An agreement signifies that we are in accordance. Thus we are to be married."

Darcy smiled, wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her in the general direction of Longbourn. They had barely taken a few steps before Elizabeth had the sense of mind to struggle.

"That's it? You are going to trick me into marriage?"

Darcy sighed in exasperation. "After what you have subjected me to, I am willing to resort to trickery."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You are no gentleman!"

Darcy shrugged. "If I have learned one thing from you Elizabeth, it is that sometimes, you require a different approach in persuasion." With that said, he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. Held her until she felt weak with passion and burnt from his lips.

She made a weak protest. "But I never agreed…I never…"

"We have already covered this point Elizabeth. Though I would love to hear the word from your lips."

"Word? What word?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Darcy nodded and said: "YES," then promptly kissed her.

Faint and dizzy from another kiss, Elizabeth quietly sighed: "Yes? Yes to wha…"

Darcy raised an eyebrow, arm firmly wrapped around her. "Yes? Well, you said it yourself. Now I have a second confirmation. We are to be married. So eager, Elizabeth, one of the many things I love about you. Shall I acquire a special license? Neither of us seems inclined to wait."

Now thoroughly confused and disorientated, Elizabeth could only rely on Darcy to stand as he tenderly smoothed her disheveled curls. "So are we finally in full accordance?" He asked.

The lack of sleep, the kisses, the argument and his proximity all left her dazed and bemused. She wanted nothing more than to simply settle this and stop fighting both him and herself.

"Yes."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled quietly. "Yes. Fine. Very well."

Darcy smiled in triumph. "We are engaged! You are my fiancé!" Suddenly his look turned serious. "Must you always put up such a struggle?"

Elizabeth smirked amusedly. "It was all token."

Darcy smirked back. "I know."

Abruptly, singular applause broke from a patch of woods and a rustle of leaves and a snapping of branches announced the presence of another person. Both Elizabeth and Darcy's heads snapped towards the sound and eyed the foliage carefully.

From the leaves, a hand emerged, then a top hat, then a cane, then a pair of booted feet.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Papa!"

* * *

A/N: Tada! How about that! I always fancied Darcy as a guy with a cunning, charming side. And I always thought Elizabeth might need a man who can understand the balance of power. She needed the lesson. Trust me, she did. Amusing though wasn't it?

You know what to do! REVIEW!!!! Or else…or else I won't write the next chapter! I joke, I joke, you know I'd never do that…or would I…

Love C.


	11. Pseudo happiness

A/N: Hey y'all! What's up? I'm currently enjoying med and eagerly anticipating the end of this story, as I'm sure you all are. There's not much to go, just two or three more chapters. I might start a new one if everyone wants it but I thought I'd try some original fiction. Never mind, here's the new update!

Disclaimer: Me, own P&P, I wish.

* * *

Elizabeth flushed dangerously and turned her crimson features away from her amused father. Darcy too, had the grace to blush in the current circumstance and reluctantly let go of his precious burden and straightened only to incline his head with a polite nod towards who was surely to be his future father-in-law.

"Mr. Bennet."

Said gentleman inclined his head in return and chuckled dryly. "Mr. Darcy."

An awkward silence followed. Neither Elizabeth nor Darcy felt inclined to vocalize their thoughts while Mr. Bennet was simply taking the moment to enjoy the novelty of having such a powerful gentleman cornered in a less than favorable position.

After several moments, Mr. Bennet raised his hand and gestured for his daughter to join him by his side. Elizabeth shot a fleeting glance at Darcy and reluctantly began to comply.

Darcy's eyes flashed with worry. After having fought so hard to attain Elizabeth's hand and consent, he was albeit a little reluctant to have her taken away from him by a protective father. Almost without thought, Darcy's hand shot out and grabbed Elizabeth's, pulling her protectively to his side, casting an anxious glance towards the other gentleman.

Mr. Bennet could barely contain his laughter at this protective gesture. Observing Elizabeth's expression, he could discern an inner struggle to obey her father and comfort her wayward fiancé. Shaking his head, Mr. Bennet waved at them absently in dismissal.

"Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you could release my daughter so that we could have a long overdue conversation. After all, you have most grievously compromised my favorite daughter and a situation such as this calls for permission of some sort, am I not correct Mr. Darcy? As a gentleman, I would assume you are familiar with the custom." Mr. Bennet paused then added as an after-thought. "Unlike that Wickham fellow."

Darcy flushed at the insinuation but conceded himself to a little teasing from his future father-in-law. Reluctantly, he turned to face a stunned Elizabeth and stared. Never taking his eyes from her countenance, he placed a lingering kiss on her palm before grudgingly releasing her hand and nodded for her to walk away.

Mr. Bennet rolled his head heavenwards. _The dramatics of youth_. Waving his hand towards his daughter, he sent her off back towards the house and almost sighed with exasperation when she exhibited similar signs of reluctance. It seemed that love had destroyed the mind of his most reasonable child.

Once Elizabeth was safely out of sight, both men turned to face the other, one with trepidation the other with ill concealed glee.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe you have something of importance to say."

Darcy ran a nervous hand through his ruffled locks. Taking the deep breath and clearing his throat, Darcy attempted to swallow his nerves. "Mr. Bennet…I would like to request your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Bennet felt a rush of sardonic amusement.

"After you compromise my favorite, you have the audacity to ask for the hand of another one of my daughters. Mr. Darcy, you ask too much."

Darcy almost choked at this speech, but before he could clarify his words, Mr. Bennet plowed on.

"Well, I'm eager to be rid of them as it is so I give you my consent. Which will it be then, sir? Kitty is all shrill laughter and frivolity, I'm quite sure she would spend all your fortune on ribbons and bonnets. Or is it to be Mary, she will make a martyr of you yet, no one knows Fordyce's sermons quite like my Mary."

Darcy was stunned speechless. At least for one moment, when Mr. Bennet made to move away, Darcy found his voice with great ease.

"Sir, you are mistaken. I meant you daughter, Miss Elizabeth."

With a pretense of sudden comprehension, Mr. Bennet nodded thoughtfully. "Oh yes, of course. You sir, must be more specific. Elizabeth is not only a daughter but my favorite." The amused smirk immediately dropped from Mr. Bennet's face. "And you would do well to remember that sir. A woman like Elizabeth is not to be mistreated. She is a rare gem, one in a million. You appreciate that, do you not?"

Darcy nodded. "Yes. Yes…I do."

Mr. Bennet eyed his future son-in-law with approval. "Good."

* * *

Elizabeth was wringing her hands. Elizabeth never wrung her hands. Never. Period. The nervous action reminded her far too much of her mother's behavior, but in such a situation, what is one to do but relieve the stress by wringing your hands.

Near her, Mrs. Bennet was quietly napping, Jane was studiously embroidering a handkerchief for her newly acquired fiancé, Mary was perusing another volume of endless sermons and Kitty was sighing disinterestedly against the windowpane, praying, just praying that something of interest would drop from the sky.

She never did get her wish as nothing fell from the sky but the day's entertainment was strolling determinedly by her father's side into her range of vision and without a thought for her sisters' welfare, let out a startling scream and leapt from her seat.

Mrs. Bennet fell from the chaise, Jane pricked her finger, Mary tore the page she was turning and Lizzy squeezed her hands so tightly that she nearly broke a finger. All four ladies looked towards Kitty, one with increasing anxiety, one with serenity and the other two with bemusement.

"Look! Mama! Look, that tall, proud fellow has come to call!"

Mrs. Bennet cast Kitty a scathing look, somewhat irritated to be woken so abruptly from her dreams of wealthy, titled husbands for all her daughters and finally marrying off her most difficult daughter, Elizabeth, could not help but snap at the girl. "What nonsense, who would call at this time."

Kitty pouted petulantly. "Mr. Bingley's friend. Oh, what's his name? The one from Derbyshire."

Mrs. Bennet leapt to her feet. "That man. Oh, he has some nerve, coming to call on us. He certainly has done us no favors. I am determined not to like him, proud man, slight one of my daughters…"

Jane rushed to her mother's side and gently calmed her nerves by mentioning his connections to the very amiable Mr. Bingley (charming man!) and keeping a worried eye on the ever-paler Elizabeth.

Hill knocked politely and opened the door of the parlor. "Master Bennet and Mr. Darcy."

The two gentlemen entered and both immediately sought the gaze of a pair of very fine eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes shot upwards and quickly found Darcy's happy gaze fixed upon her features. She was immediately reassured but quickly sought the eyes of her father for confirmation. When he nodded somewhat reluctantly, a radiant smile spread across her countenance.

She could not help but beam. She smiled for her fiancé, she smiled because she could, she smiled because finally she had all that she could desire and it all came in the convenient package of one very handsome man. Once more meeting the eyes of her beloved, she silently sought permission. When a nod met her request, she stood abruptly and turned to face her mother and sisters.

The other four ladies turned towards her with a somewhat startled expressions.

Elizabeth took no heed. "I am engaged!"

Silence.

More silence.

A strangled question emitted from Mrs. Bennet. "To whom?"

Elizabeth's smile broadened and went to stand by her fiancé's side. "Mr. Darcy."

Silence.

More silence.

_Thud._

Elizabeth watched with ill concealed amusement as her mother slid unconscious to the floor and shared a mildly exasperated look with her father before joining her sisters by Mrs. Bennet's side.

Jane held the smelling salts close to her mother and waited for the lady to come to.

Mrs. Bennet slowly opened heavy eyelids and surveyed her surroundings. She was gently helped to her feet and steadied by her husband. Barely a moment later, a shrill scream filled the parlor.

"My Lizzy! Engaged! To such a rich man! Ten thousand a year, I'm sure I will go distracted! Oh, my child, I knew you refused that odious Mr. Collins for a reason! All this time, you knew you could be the mistress of such a grand estate as Pemberley. Cunning girl! Why did you never tell me of your plans? I could have been of great help…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she blushed to her roots. Quickly, she cast a glance surreptitiously at Darcy.

Darcy, while alarmed at the words spurting forth from the lady's mouth, knew that Elizabeth's intentions were always pure. He sent her a reassuring look and took her hand gently. "Let us take a stroll in the garden shall we?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, lets."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on Jane's bed, her chin propped on her knees.

"Lizzy, are you quite sure you want to do this. I thought you had always despised the man."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, no, I love him. I have for a very long time."

Jane shook her head in disbelief as she ran her hands through her blonde curls. "Did you really refuse his proposal thrice?"

Elizabeth could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Yes. Thrice. He is a very determined gentleman."

Jane could only nod. "I want to know all about every single proposal."

Lizzy raised a curious eyebrow. "All three?"

The elder sister nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and do not forget the successful one."

Slowly, Elizabeth relayed the entire tale to her sister, pausing on the painful moments as well as the sweet memories. Jane relived every stunning moment with her sister. She sobbed gently about Kent, rejoiced quietly in Pemberley and laughed gently on Oakham mount.

"You should write a novel, Lizzy. The tale is simply beautiful."

Elizabeth pondered the suggestion with care. "You know. I think that is quite a wonderful idea. I would not consider myself a novelist, but such a story needs to be recorded."

Jane's eyes lit up. "Will you include me?"

"Oh Janey, how could I not record your epic struggle to win the affections of Mr. Bingley!"

Jane laughed. "Epic? How very…romantic."

* * *

A pair of dark eyes watched the young lady from the shadowed foliage. He admired the way the sun bounced from her curls and how her eyes sparkled with intelligence. He had never known a more beautiful sight, or felt more intensely towards a woman. To him, she was perfection defined and for him, the rest of his life held the sole purpose of protecting, cherishing and worshiping her.

In that moment, Elizabeth turned towards the observer. "William, show yourself."

William Darcy stepped from the shadows with a sheepish look in his eyes. "I am quite sorry, my love. I afraid I am still accustoming myself to the notion that you are finally mine."

The young lady chuckled affectionately. "Silly William."

Darcy smiled. "Entirely your doing."

Elizabeth looked jokingly scandalized for a moment before deciding to see it as a positive thing rather than an insult. She could hardly believe that they had been engaged for two months. Every moment seemed rather ethereal. She was rejoicing in her soon to be husband's every detail and her family seemed to be warming to him, especially her parents, though for two very different reasons.

Mr. Bennet was relieved to finally have some intelligent conversation with another gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet was fawning over her very rich soon to be son-in-law. Every little gift he showered on Elizabeth seemed to be a blessing from the angels to her. The stunning emeralds, rubies and sapphires, all breathtaking and in Darcy's opinion incomparable to his Elizabeth.

Darcy's footsteps roused Elizabeth from her musings. Slowly, he approached her, his arms reaching out and gently bringing her into his embrace. Lovingly, he breathed in her intoxicating scent and pressed light kisses to her curls, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her warm lips.

"Mrs. Darcy. I rather like the sound of that title for you my love."

"As do I."

Darcy sighed once more. "I have a gift for you."

Elizabeth moaned. "More? Mama spent three hours fawning over you last gift…I don't think I could take anymore."

Darcy feigned boredom as he retrieved a velvet box from his pocket. "Then I suppose you will have no use for an engagement ring."

Elizabeth gasped and stilled his retreating hand. With conviction, she turned in his arms and met his eyes. "Show me."

Darcy shook his head. "Bossy."

Slowly, he eased open the dark box to reveal a beautiful band of gold, a large, clear diamond sitting atop it like a sparkling beacon. Elizabeth gasped gently and touched it slowly. Seeing her hesitance, Darcy took the ring from the box and tenderly slid it onto her ring finger.

"It is the Darcy family ring. All of the women in the Darcy family wear it. Do you like it?"

"Yes William, nothing would please me more than to wear it. I'd be honored."

Darcy sighed and stroked the soft curls that had escaped the tight knot at the nape of her neck and they both peacefully savored the moment.

Though reluctant to interrupt the silence, Darcy could not help but utter the next few words.

"Two days."

Elizabeth nodded. "I find it rather difficult to believe that we are to be married so soon."

Darcy gasped dramatically. "Not having second thoughts I hope. For I'll have you know, I won't give up until you become my wife."

"Even if you must scale my windowsill, abduct me and whisk me off to Gretna Green?" She asked pertly.

"Oh most definitely. In fact, why wait? Let us abscond off to Scotland this moment."

Elizabeth laughed with genuine amusement. "So eager dear sir. Whatever will my father say; he would hardly want such a son as you. And what will my mother say? She has gone to such trouble to organize the most lavish wedding breakfast and you are to deny her the pleasure of lording it over Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Long by kidnapping her daughter. I hardly think she will ever forgive you."

Darcy grimaced. "My dear, do not tempt me, for I am not above such measures."

Elizabeth grinned indulgently. "Just two more days William, and I will be all yours forever."

"I like the sound of that."

Elizabeth replied by burrowing herself further into his embrace.

* * *

"LIZZY!"

"_LIZZY!"_

"_Lizzy…"_

"**LIZZY!"**

"Oh…lord…oh lord. Mr. Darcy is not going to like this…"

Jane's pale blue eyes glistened with anxiety and to be honest, her mother's frantic wailings were not calming her nerves. It was their wedding day and Elizabeth had disappeared. She had not been seen since the night before and the entire house was in an uproar, even Mr. Bennet seemed somewhat distressed.

By this time, Mrs. Bennet had managed to gather her wits and notice Jane still dressed in her nightgown.

"Jane! Quick, go! If your sister will be so irresponsible as to disappear on her wedding day, I certainly will not forfeit your wedding as well. Go!" Turning from her, Mrs. Bennet turned towards the open front door. "Oh…that girl! She will be the death of me, she will."

Mr. Bennet went to stand by his wife and for the first time in years, he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and muttered some soothing words.

"Worry not my dear. I'm quite sure she will be found."

Moments later, still with no sign of the young bride, Mrs. Bennet was having an attack of the nerves, truly, and Mr. Bennet was beginning to feel the strain himself. With the return of the servants sent to search Elizabeth's favorite haunts with no Elizabeth, his confidence in her return was waning.

A crash suddenly echoed through the house. Both Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Bennet rose and rushed to the back door to see what had caused the commotion and there, framed in the morning light was the lost bride.

Pure relief flooded through her parents. They moved to embrace her but stopped short when the glare of the sunlight suddenly waned and revealed Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet's eyes darkened with anger at the sight of her. "Elizabeth, what on earth happened to you?"

Elizabeth stared at the floor, her expression vacant.

Mrs. Bennet stood behind her husband unable to see a thing, when finally she caught sight of her second eldest daughter; she nearly fainted at the sight.

There was Lizzy, out of breath and her face streaked with tears. Her dress was torn, her petticoats muddied, her hair loose and wild, yet the most shocking thing was the large bruise forming on her upper arm. A handprint. A very clear handprint, branded upon her flawless skin, visible just beneath the sleeve of her dress. On her other arm, red streaks marred her skin, bleeding slightly.

Immediately aware of the consequences of Lizzy's appearance, he ushered her from the room before the servants could see and sat her in the secluded parlor, before he could close the door however, Jane ran into the room and stopped at the sight of her sister.

Jane began to weep for fear of what had occurred. "Oh Elizabeth, please no…tell me…no…please no…"

Elizabeth barely heard a word. After all that had occurred that morning, she could no longer bare to think. As her world darkened, Elizabeth struggled but to no avail, slowly, she slumped to the floor and knew no more.

Jane screamed and clasped a hand over her mouth. Suddenly the room seemed smaller, the day darker, the air scarce. Sobbing fitfully, Jane kneeled at her fallen sister's side and shook Elizabeth.

"Oh no…no…please Lizzy…no…"

For the first time in years, Mrs. Bennet stayed calm. No tears, no hysterics and no screams. With a little effort, she lifted Elizabeth so that she rested on the chaise and placed Jane in a seat near her unconscious sister. Slowly she turned towards Mr. Bennet and met his shocked and overwhelmed gaze.

"Mr. Bennet, you need to…"

Hearing his name, the gentleman immediately snapped from his stupor and nodded silently to his wife.

"Say no more my dear."

* * *

The two bridegrooms were just preparing to set off when urgent hoof beats were heard thundering into the driveway. Curious as to the arrival of anyone with such haste and timing, Bingley and Darcy walked to the large doorway.

Mr. Bennet jumped off his steed and walked up the steps of Netherfield Park. Earlier that very morning, he had anticipated a much happier arrival at this very house for the wedding breakfast. But now, bleak faced and weary, he strode to meet the two young men who were justifiably shocked at his arrival.

Striding purposefully into the foyer of Netherfield Park, he stopped abruptly before the two men.

Grimly, he met Bingley's eyes then Darcy's.

"I am sorry Gentlemen, but there will be no wedding today. Unfortunate circumstances will forbid its occurrence."

Both men paled visibly. Bingley was the first to venture the dreaded question.

"Why?"

Mr. Bennet eyed both men carefully. "Elizabeth was…hurt and is unconscious. Jane is…very upset. She will not listen to reason and refuses to speak to anyone but Elizabeth."

Darcy's fists clenched. "Please, sir. What has occurred?"

Mr. Bennet could barely speak of it. He shook his head and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"She…she is unconscious. Bruised and scratched. I know not…I can not…" Mr. Bennet rubbed a hand over his weary eyes. "I know little else. I came immediately to tell you of the change in plans. Please excuse me, I must go inform the other guests."

Then, without any farewell, Mr. Bennet turned and left hastily, unable to say or think anything more about his daughter's condition.

Bingley watched his friend carefully, fearful of saying anything or even moving. He knew Darcy was a man not to be trifled with especially in the state he was in. However, a small commotion interrupted the enforced silence.

Georgiana descended the steps with an irate Caroline Bingley attached to her arm and immediately noticed the expression upon her brother's face.

"William! Whatever is the matter? Has something bad occurred?"

Darcy turned to look at his sister. "Miss Elizabeth…she…come, we must go to Longbourn, we must go see her."

Within moments, the four people were ushered into the awaiting coach and sped off onto the country road. The unknown awaiting them at Longbourn was a phantom pain, which would haunt Darcy for the next few days.

* * *

A/N: Am I evil or am I evil? How do you like that? I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not promising anything. However, I will be a better updater if you reviews…get the point? Besides, you all want to find out what happen next right? You know what to do, hit that little button on the left and… REVIEW!!!!

Love C.


	12. A glimpse of insanity

Disclaimer: Jane Austen. All hers. Love her. Worship her. Utterly devoted to her.

A/N: Hello ya'll! Originally this chapter was going to be longer but it took longer to tell the story than what I expected so I've decided to cut it where I have. If you reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much! If you asked a question in your review, there are a few answers in the finishing authors note down the bottom. So without further adieu, I give you chapter 12.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Longbourn house seemed strangely silent in the mid-morning light. Instead of alleviating any fears of the two gentlemen who stood within the parlor, the silence was unnerving. Gone was the off key strains of Mozart from Mary's pianoforte, gone were the incessant giggles of the gaudy younger sisters and what seemed strangest of all was the surprising lack of cries and wails emitted from Mrs. Bennet.

It almost seemed to signify a death in the household and both Darcy and Bingley prayed feverishly that it were not so. The once lively household of Bennet had been silenced by one single tragic event.

Mr. Bennet, it seemed, had anticipated their arrival. He stood just within sight from the parlor door and gestured grimly for the two gentlemen to follow him. With agonizing slowness, they ascended the creaking stairs towards the worn landing of the second floor. The moment seemed to last an eternity in which Darcy felt that familiar pain of loss after the catastrophe in Kent.

The eerie silence seemed to prevail on the upper level as well. Each door closed to prying eyes and curious souls. One door, at the very end of the dark hallway was left ajar. The light fought through that single gap and illuminated the dark situation.

Almost by instinct, Darcy moved past Mr. Bennet and wordlessly proceeded towards the door, drawn by the light and the promise of Elizabeth. Taking a deep calming breath, he gently laid his hand of the fine wooden surface of the door and pushed lightly. Quietly, the door swung open to reveal a bedroom strewn with sunlight. Mrs. Bennet stood at the corner of the window, seemingly to absorbed within her own thoughts to notice the sudden intrusion. Kitty and Mary eyed his wedding attire and meekly acknowledged him before turning their heads towards the incredible vision within the large four-poster bed.

Darcy heard Bingley's approach and a faint gasp that followed his entrance. Without turning around, Darcy knew, Bingley too was arrested by the site that met his eyes.

Elizabeth and Jane ignored the entrance of their fiancés; instead they remained in that same position, seemingly content to be lost in that world they had built to cope with the trauma.

Elizabeth lay in the centre of the large bed, her head turned towards Jane, her eyes partially open as if her eyelids were too heavy and glinting with hints of amusement, contemplation and sadness, her wild hair spread upon the pristine pillow. Beside her, Jane lay on the edge of the bed, curled on her side facing her beloved sister and covered with a light cloak. Her eyes were tightly shut, her pale skin streaked with glistening tears.

The light flooding the room caused an ethereal scene of beauty and peace so seemingly at odds with the situation.

Darcy dared not move, dared no breath, dared not speak. Like a sharp jolt of pain, memories of Elizabeth at Pemberley flooded his senses and winded him. A shuffle was heard behind him as Mr. Bennet moved to position himself near his injured child.

"The doctor had just left."

Darcy nodded mutely, still not able to speak.

"Elizabeth…was not…she is…suffice it to say, nothing more than superficial cuts and bruises have been inflicted."

Darcy's muscles relaxed and a quiet breath of air left him. However, Mr. Bennet had not finished with what he had to say.

"She…she has not spoken a word and neither has Jane."

A stifled gasp was heard from Bingley as he proceeded towards his beloved. Within moments, he was by her side, quietly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Jane turned towards him and opened her glistening eyes. A tense gaze was exchanged between them.

A moment passed.

Two.

Jane felt the carefully built dam break. New tears flooded her eyes as she desperately clung to Charles. She sobbed into the lapels of his coat, not to grieve but as an expression of relief and release. Bingley lovingly stroked her back and hummed to her lightly, letting her cling to him and depend on him. Slowly, he looked upwards and exchanged a look with Mr. Bennet. With a light nod of understanding, Bingley plucked Jane from the bed and carried her from the room. Mr. Bennet soon followed, his head lowered in exhaustion.

Mrs. Bennet finally turned from the window and her thoughts. With a strangely grim face, she nodded towards Darcy in acknowledgement and exited the room with Kitty and Mary following slowly. The door clicked shut and Darcy received the privacy he had been craving.

With trepidation, Darcy rounded the bed and kneeled slowly by her bedside. Elizabeth's head was turned towards him, still unmoved from its former position. Her eyes seemed to stare straight past him and Darcy began to feel the niggling sense of worry.

Slowly he reached out and stroked his fingers lightly along her scratched arm, wishing he could have prevented it and heal her wounds. Elizabeth stared blankly.

Darcy felt his pulse race. Slowly, he raised his hand and smoothed away the stray curls from her face and gently stroked her rosy lips, savoring the feel of her light breath as it brushed against his thumb, reassuring him that she was alive. Yet, still, she did not react and stared at a world well beyond reality.

Tensing with nerves, Darcy attempted to meet her eyes.

"Elizabeth."

Her expression remained blank and frozen.

"Elizabeth."

She stayed still for a moment, then briefly, her eyelashes fluttered before they stilled seemingly only roused by a phantom breeze.

Darcy steadied his breath and leant closer.

"Elizabeth, it is I, William…"

Stillness followed this statement. There was no smile, no flash of recognition and no…Elizabeth.

Darcy continued on but stopped short when he saw Elizabeth's lips open, seemingly struggling with a word.

"William." Her voice was husky, faint but still there and Darcy nearly wept with relief.

"Yes Elizabeth, it is William. What…what happened…? Who would do such a thing?"

There was a pause. Then slowly, with some effort, Elizabeth tore her eyes away from her world of fantasy and focused on the man kneeling with devotion by her side. She smiled. A faint, tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. Unhurriedly, she raised her ringless left hand and rested it gently on his cheek.

Darcy leant into the warm expanse of skin and rejoiced in the simple gesture of affection. Gripping her fingers lightly with his grasp, he smoothed each finger soothingly and without fault as Elizabeth watched him with fondness.

"Tell me, sweetheart…who did such a thing?"

Elizabeth smiled a lethargic smile and removed her hand from his grasp. She gave him another cryptic smile and held her hand up to the light, letting it stream past her out-stretched fingers.

"Never." She whispered to him like the word was the precious secret, her smile wistful and mysterious like she was lost in memories of the past.

Darcy heard the strange word and shook his head in confusion.

"Never?"

Elizabeth didn't replied. She smiled slowly and turned her head from him, her gaze lost once more in that something beyond reality. Eventually, her eyes closed and her breaths leveled.

Darcy rose from her bedside and glanced at her once more. Opening the door of the room, he stepped out into the gloomy hallway and slowly found his way back down towards the parlor.

The Bennet's along with the Bingleys and Georgiana sat quietly, but upon his entrance rose immediately with eager enquiries. After reassuring his sister that Miss Bennet was well but very tired he sat down next to Charles and silently contemplated Elizabeth's cryptic message.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion. Darcy barely heard any of the condolences offered by the visiting neighbors and guests, as he immersed himself in recollections of the morning.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy was exhausted as they ascended the stairs of Netherfield, in fact, she was beyond exhaustion, this went deeper than the physical state, this tiredness resounded from her soul. She may have been a mere girl but she felt a thousand years older. Her brother had finally found a woman he could love and cherish and this happens. Were all Darcy's cursed for disaster and loneliness?

Beside her, the irrepressible presence of Caroline haunted her. The damn woman simply would not leave her alone. Though she had been quiet throughout their visit Longbourn she now vented her annoyance like she had all the right in the world to speak ill of the woman her brother loved.

"…so common! Perhaps it is a sign from God to cease this farce of a marriage for both your brother and mine. I could not stand to be within that house for a moment longer, those Bennets, so uncouth! How could they neglect their guests in such a manner. And the neighborhood! What must they think of your brother for being engaged to such a wild woman…"

Georgiana paled with each new sentence, her senses heightened as she felt the ring on Caroline's hand dig into her right arm. Georgiana winced, not from the pain but from the insults of the jealous woman.

"Miss Bingley…"

Caroline did not hear. She ploughed on, speaking almost to herself rather than her companion.

"The nerve! Make us sit around in absolute boredom and ignore us like we were not worth a moment of their time…"

Georgiana interrupted. "Miss Bingley! They could hardly be faulted for that! After all, Miss Elizabeth…"

Caroline's eyes flashed. "Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth! That is all I hear coming from you or your brother these days. I am sick of it! I simply…cannot…will not tolerate it."

Caroline took in a deep breath and turned slowly towards Georgiana.

"You agree with me don't you Georgiana? You agree? We are both women of breeding unlike those Bennets, you must agree."

Caroline's voice became fainter and desperate.

"Yes…yes of course you do. You will always side with me, will you not…yes…yes you will. You understand just like I do. We, you and I, Georgiana, are of one mind. After all…we have been friends for such a long time. We are almost like sisters wouldn't you agree Georgie, wouldn't you say it is so?"

With lightening speed, Caroline surged forwards and pulled Georgiana face to face with her crazed eyes fixed onto frightened blue orbs as she clutched her with both hands.

"In fact. We are going to be sisters! Just like we always wanted…isn't that so Georgiana…isn't it?"

Georgiana stared at her then darted her eyes around the dark staircase in search of someone to help her. All that met her eyes were the night darkened corridors and shadows that lurked in the corners. The servants were obviously abed and both her brother and Mr. Bingley had refused to leave the sides of their loves. Slowly pulling away from Miss Bingley, she attempted to excuse herself.

Miss Bingley refused to let her go.

"NO! No Georgiana, now is not the time for rest. It is the perfect moment for us to plan!"

Georgiana paled in fright.

"Plan…plan for what?"

Caroline smiled forcibly, like Georgiana had missed the most obvious of things.

"Why for your brother and I of course. We are to be sisters are we not…"

With little ceremony, Miss Bingley pulled the younger woman down the darkened staircase and towards the parlor doors. Within the room, only the moonlight streaming through the large uncovered windows illuminated the elegant furnishings, which seemed eerie in the darkness.

Miss Bingley pushed Georgiana into the settee facing the windows and sat down close beside her. The moonlight shone on Miss Bingley's sharp features and made her skin seem almost translucent in paleness, casting deep shadows across her expression.

"I must share a secret with you Georgiana…"

Georgiana's eyes widened and her heartbeat thudded wildly under her skin.

Taking her silence for acquiescence, Caroline smirked and continued on.

"Your brother and I are meant to be…"

Georgiana frowned. She always knew Caroline had set her cap on William but she had assumed Miss Bingley had given up that hope when William became engaged to Miss Bennet. What's more, it seemed rather strange to share such a thought with her now when William was so obviously devoted to his fiancé. Caution and curiosity waged war within her mind but the latter won and she ventured the only question, which would come to mind.

"Why would you say that Miss Bingley?"

Caroline surveyed the younger woman in confusion then smiled indulgently.

"Why of course William would keep this from you. We have not yet decided to break the news…why of course. But silly man, he could tell you…after all…we are to be sisters very, very soon."

Georgiana paled at the implication in Miss Bingley's words. Surely she could not be implying that they were _engaged_? It simply could not be so. Her brother was the most honorable of men; he would never lead on both women in such a matter. He would never. Swallowing her fear, she licked her dry lips.

"I…I cannot think of what you could mean…"

Miss Bingley cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Can you not darling sister? I thought you such a bright young woman. No matter, I will tell you."

Caroline paused dramatically, then surveying her surroundings as if suspicious of the shadows having ears; she leant close to Georgiana and whispered her answer.

"You see Georgiana…your brother is in love with me."

Georgiana almost laughed at the ridiculous words and attempted to suppress the twitching of her lips, which threatened to break into a smile.

Caroline however noticed still, the expectant smile upon her face melted away and a twisted grimace lined her lips.

"You find it amusing? Why!? Why would it be so unfathomable for your brother to love me?"

Georgiana's eyes hardened. "Because! My brother loves Miss Elizabeth! They are engaged to be married! How could you spread such falsehoods? You…you have no right…"

Caroline's expression twisted into a look of bitter jealousy and resentment.

"Miss Bennet. Of course. How I despise that name! Once I am Mrs. Darcy, you are not to mention that name ever again!"

Georgiana felt tendrils of fear.

"Miss Bingley! Please see some reason! What are you speaking of?"

"Is it not clear yet, my dear? William has proposed to me…we are to be married. Isn't it exciting, dear sister…"

Georgiana nearly screamed with frustration. Somehow, Miss Bingley had created within her mind an alternate world, a strange reality of which her and her brother seemed to be an intricate part of. Judging by Caroline's heightened pitch and agitation, Georgiana decided to proceed with care, humoring the mental patient so to say.

"Miss Bingley, surely…"

Caroline's left eye twitched as she leant her head closer to hear her better.

"Surely what, my dear."

"Surely…surely, if my brother has proposed to you he would not have proposed to Miss Bennet as well…"

Caroline smiled indulgently at Georgiana as if she were a child.

"It is all a façade my dear girl. Much more romantic, would you not agree?"

Georgiana was thoroughly alarmed now, taking a deep calming breath she continued on.

"Then of course, William will have given you the Darcy family ring…"

Georgiana knew for a fact that William had given Miss Elizabeth that ring. She herself had seen the sparkling heirloom resting charmingly on Elizabeth's finger. There was no chance that Miss Bingley would…

Caroline Bingley looked smug and Georgiana's heart skipped a beat. With a simple movement, Caroline extended her hand and allowed it to rest in the moonlight. And there, looking strangely out of place was the Darcy family ring, seemingly taunting Georgiana's declaration.

"So you see…"

Georgiana let a scream of surprise and disbelief.

"No…no…it's not possible. Elizabeth…she…it belongs to Elizabeth…"

Caroline hissed.

"Again with that name! Why should she be the one? Why is it always her? Well…it is not hers to keep, she had it for a brief while but it did not belong to her. She had no right to wear it, not like me. I was born to be the mistress of such a grand estate…"

Tears leaked from Georgiana's eyes, slowly streaking her pale skin and realization dawned on her. Her eyes wide with horror, she met Miss Bingley's eyes and saw a look of triumph.

"You…you're the one…"

"Indeed my dear. I masterminded the entire thing. Clever plan wasn't it? When I went for a ride this morning to clear my head, I had the misfortune of meeting the impertinent chit. I was furious, not only was she to ruin my hopes of the future but she just had to throw my misfortunes in my face too! How dare she! But then, I saw the ring. The ring I had craved to see on my finger since the moment I learnt of your brother's existence, resting there on her unworthy finger! She actually had the audacity to greet me! But then it came to me. We were alone, what better time to teach that chit her place!"

Georgiana wept and shook her head in horror.

"How could you harm her…how could you do such a thing…"

"IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! Damn her. It wouldn't have to be so deuced complex if she hadn't struggled. Thank goodness I had my riding crop with me and yet the chit still fought when I demanded she give me that ring. She laughed when I told her she was to break off all connection with William. But in the end I triumphed. I took the ring from her and ripped her dress so that her reputation would be ruined and William would never want her again. Such a messy affair. Good thing it was so early, I had time to return to Netherfield and change my dress…thank goodness."

Georgiana was horrified. She could barely think of anything else except to escape and flee to Longbourn to warn William. Mustering up what little courage she had left, Georgiana slowly backed away from the deranged woman and attempted to reach the parlor doors.

Miss Bingley noticed immediately.

"What are you doing Georgiana? Are you not going to offer me your congratulations, we are to be sisters soon."

Georgiana shook her head, terrified.

"You've gone insane…you're not…"

Caroline screamed in fury.

"How could you say such a thing to me?! You're just like Louisa…"

In all the dramatics of the day, Georgiana had completely forgotten about the woman and her husband.

"Where are the Hursts?"

Caroline sneered in disdain.

"Upstairs somewhere. When I told Louisa of what had occurred she told me I was insane too. She would have ruined my plans and me. She threatened to expose me. So what else could I do, I had to stop her."

Georgiana gasped.

"You…you killed her."

Caroline let out a shriek of laughter.

"Goodness no, is that how you think I treat my sisters? No, no, I merely tied her up and locked her into the bathroom. Then that oaf of a husband of hers had to interrupt. When I heard the knock at the door, I knew it had to be him, so I stood by the door, waited for him to enter and broke a vase over his drunken head, my my, isn't he going to have a fine morning tomorrow? Not to worry dear Georgiana, I have not murdered him either. He's in the bathroom…keeping Louisa company shall we say."

Georgiana could listen to no more. She backed slowly away from Caroline as not to alarm her and ventured towards the door.

Caroline however had other ideas. Rushing over to the side table, she grabbed an item and advanced straight towards the young woman. Finally, stepping into the moonlight, Caroline brandished a letter opener threateningly.

"Now I know you do not approve of my measures Georgiana, but you will warm to it. I assure you, once your brother and I marry, we will become the best of friends. As for now, I will need to you to keep quiet…"

Georgiana heard no more. She turned and fled.

Her eyes darted left and right. She had to find a way to get to Longbourn and warn her brother. But how? Waking the servants would take too much time. She could hear Caroline's footsteps behind her.

Her fear had filled her with dread as she ran. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and feel her breath coming in short gasps. Making a sudden turn, Georgiana ran towards the stables.

Swiveling her head, Georgiana checked behind her. No Caroline. Thank goodness. However, Georgiana did not slow her pace. Stepping immediately into the stable, Georgiana breathed in the dank smell of horseflesh and she quickly spotted the chestnut mare. She worked as quickly as possible, thanking God that William had taught her to saddle a horse when she was young.

Leading the mare as quietly as she could, she opened the stable doors and…

"Going somewhere my dear?"

Georgiana gasped in horror. She was so damn close; all she needed was to get past her, just a few more moments.

Without further thought, Georgie mounted the mare and gave it a quick tap to spur it on. Having ridden this horse before, the mare immediately broke into a canter then a gallop, speeding past Caroline in a blur.

Georgiana gasped with pain. Looking down to her left leg, she saw by the moonlight a deep bleeding gash, seeping blood onto her white dress. Biting her lip to distract from the pain, Georgiana urged the horse onwards towards Longbourn, praying feverishly that Caroline wasn't following her.

* * *

Georgiana was feeling lightheaded, the road before her eyes began to blur and move but she knew she could not stop, pushing the mare even more urgently. She had to get to her brother. She had to, there was no other way.

Longbourn soon loomed into view and Georgiana nearly wept with relief. Pulling the mare to an abrupt halt in the driveway of the house, Georgiana struggled to dismount. In her haste, she slipped and stood on her injured leg, feeling a sharp stab of pain, she collapsed onto the graveled road and bit down a scream. Raising herself to her feet, she limped towards the front door and raised her fist to bang on the door.

Weeping desperately and glancing over her shoulder, Georgiana waited for someone to open the door. Anyone.

"Yes? Who's there?"

"Please…please open the door, I am Georgiana Darcy, I must see my brother."

Mrs. Hill, though surprised, swiftly opened the door for the young lady and took in her appearance with alarm.

"Miss Darcy, are you…?"

Georgiana ignored her and limped as quickly as she could past her.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM!"

She could not hold back the tears when her brother walked into her line of vision. Crying with both relief and fear, she launched herself into Darcy's arms.

* * *

A/N: DID YOU GUESS? Too dramatic? Maybe a little but I just wanted to show what jealousy could do to a woman. I don't necessarily hate Caroline but I hate how in the book she just gets away with interfering with Jane and Charles' relationship and how she barely suffers any consequences despite all the things she's done and thought of the Bennets so I thought she might need a harsher fate in my story. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!

Love C.

P.S: For the person who wanted to know what the C stands for, well my name is Cindy so there you go. Oh and if you want to be alerted of my updates just add this story to your story alert list and will send you an email about the newest chapter. And if I remember correctly, there was one reviewer who guessed it was Caroline, I send you my congratulations and an imaginary chocolate cake…nice guess.


	13. Through the open window

Disclaimer: It belongs to Jane Austen and most definitely not me.

A/N: Another chapter and we're very close to the end. If you've been with me for this journey throughout the entire story, thank you. I really appreciate it. Gosh, it feels like goodbye, but its not. Not yet anyway, this isn't the last chapter but I am getting a little sentimental but it has been going on for a few years now and I love it because it's a huge piece of my life.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy had not seen his sister in such distress since Wickham abandoned her. The moment that thought occurred to him, he tensed his arms around her and calmly convinced himself that Wickham was in Newcastle and far enough from Hertfordshire to be powerless to harm those he loved.

Suddenly, Darcy felt Georgiana collapse in his arms.

"Georgiana…what has happened? Why are you here?"

Darcy's eyes flit downwards and immediately spotted the blood seeping through her dress. His eyes widened in alarm and fear. Had Elizabeth's mysterious attacker stricken again? It seemed as if the person has a personal vendetta against him.

Quickly scooping Georgiana up in his arms he called for help.

Mrs. Hill immediately answered the request and led Darcy up towards Lydia's empty bedroom, calling for the stable boy to go fetch the doctor immediately.

Georgiana could not stop struggling with her brother's grip. He wasn't listening, he wasn't listening. Why would he not listen? Her panic increased with each moment as William ignored her cries and ramblings insisting she conserve her strength until the doctor could come.

William placed her gently on the bed and shushed her protests. From downstairs, Georgiana heard a mild gasp of surprise and Mrs. Hill utter a greeting.

"Miss Bingley…what a surprise…Miss Darcy…"

Georgiana heard no more. She refused to be subdued this time. Without ceremony, she tugged her brother by his jacket until he was mere inches from her. She knew she seemed hysterical but there was no time to calm herself.

Her eyes were fogged with pain and her hair was wild from the ride, she looked like a mad woman but she knew her brother would believe her no matter her state.

"William. It was Caroline. You must…"

Darcy seemed puzzled. "Yes Miss Bingley just arrived…"

"No William. It was Caroline. She…she attacked Elizabeth…"

"Georgiana you must calm down! These are serious accusations…"

Georgiana refused to give in, not now when Caroline was in Longbourn. She pulled her brother down to eye level and steeled her tone.

"William! Listen to me and listen to me well! When I returned to Netherfield, Caroline was acting odd…she grabbed me, told me everything! She did this…she did everything. She tried to ruin Miss Elizabeth in your eyes so you would marry her instead…she imprisoned the Hursts…"

Darcy still seemed a little doubtful.

"William. She is in the house, here, with Elizabeth…she could hurt her, she could hurt you. There's something wrong William, something terrible."

Then suddenly as she spoke the last words, she spotted the Darcy signet ring sitting upon her brother's finger and it occurred to her.

"William! I have proof! When she attacked Elizabeth…she…she took the family ring. She was wearing it tonight! I swear it William, just look…"

William Darcy eyed his sister and nodded.

"But what if she…"

Georgiana read his mind and pushed him away.

"I'll be fine William. I'm still conscious. If I scream, there is a house full of people to help, but Elizabeth, she's…she's…"

Darcy understood immediately. He pecked her quickly on the forehead and rushed through the door.

* * *

Darcy was rushing towards Elizabeth's bedroom when he heard it.

A scream.

No. It was a piercing laugh.

Most definitely Caroline.

He broke into a sprint and slammed the door open. Somehow what he saw surprised him.

The window was open to the cool night air and the curtains billowed in the light breeze. Caroline was perched on the edge of Elizabeth's bed, fondly stroking her hair. Elizabeth was wide eyed with terror but she for some reason she did not scream. Then Darcy realized why, Caroline had bound and gagged her with what seemed to be a torn pillowcase.

Caroline looked up suddenly and an ecstatic smile spread over her features.

"William, how pleasant of you to drop in. And what perfect timing too!"

Darcy frowned lightly but nodded his head in acknowledgement as not to anger her then walked slowly into the room, careful not to move too quickly. Quickly glancing towards her hand, he instantly saw it.

The Darcy family ring, resting oh so innocently on Caroline's wedding finger. So Georgiana was right. Suddenly, another flash caught his eye. A letter opener, stained with what he presumed was Georgie's blood.

Caroline brought the sharp point so that it rested just on the smooth skin of Elizabeth's soft neck. Elizabeth breathed in sharply and froze at the feel of cold metal on her skin. Her eyes darted to Darcy and met his eyes, tears softly streaming down her cheeks.

Caroline smiled calmly.

"No need to weep Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy will be very happy with me. That is all you want is it not? For him to be happy? He will be happy. Won't you William?"

Darcy breathed in sharply. "Caroline, what are you…"

Caroline gave a nostalgic sigh.

"That is the first time you have ever addressed me by my Christian name William…it sounds so wonderful when you say it. But, now is not the time for indulgences. Tell Elizabeth here that you choose me over her. Tell her so that she may rest her witty little mind and give you up like she should."

Darcy's eyes flashed with fury, ready to refuse, but then, as if sensing his reluctance, Caroline pressed the point a little deeper into Elizabeth's skin.

Elizabeth whimpered faintly as she felt the blade pierce the delicate flesh of her neck and a drop of warm blood slip down the expanse of her skin.

Darcy dared not step any further.

"Caroline…let her go."

Caroline shook her head and smiled.

"One condition, William."

"What? What condition?"

With agonizing slowness, Caroline stroked the brunette's wild curls.

"Tell Miss Elizabeth here that you do not love her…"

"Caroline! I will do no such thing. You must…"

Miss Bingley let out a shrill laugh.

"Very well my love, I will give you a choice. Me…or her?"

Darcy responded without fault.

"Eliz…"

The point sunk deeper and Lizzy's blood began to pool on the bed cloths.

"Think carefully now my love…"

Darcy had never felt such fear as he did that moment. His eyes briefly flickered to his surroundings but he knew it was hopeless. Swallowing the bile that had suddenly risen within his throat, he attempted to force out the word Caroline wanted so much to hear.

He never got the chance. There was a loud ripping sound, like cloth tearing and Elizabeth had lifted her freed hands and gripped Caroline's bony wrists. Caroline was taken completely by surprise and felt her hand and the letter opener being forced away from her victim.

Elizabeth was driven solely by adrenaline, she squeezed Caroline's wrists tightly and she screamed with pain. The letter opener dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

Miss Bingley was furious. Screaming with rage, she pulled Elizabeth from the bed and forced her towards the open window. Pushing with all her strength, she forced Elizabeth to the edge.

Lizzy felt the window frame dig into her hip and she bit her lip in exertion.

Suddenly, Caroline was wrenched off her. The woman screamed in fury for being ripped from her prey and struggled wildly against her captor but Darcy was having none of it. He clamped her arms firmly to her side and held firm. Quickly, his eyes flickered towards the window and saw…_nothing_.

Fear gripped him with a chilling hand. Had Elizabeth fallen from the window? Was she hurt? Surly she…Darcy's thoughts stilled as he spotted her form slumped tiredly on the floor. Her bright eyes locked on his and she smiled a light, ironic smile.

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley chose that moment to burst through the door, hearing the screams of Miss Bingley; they had expected something a little different than the scene, which greeted them.

Charles was the first to gather his wits to ask the obvious.

"What the deuce is happening…"

Caroline neither heard nor saw the new presence in the room. She was beyond angry now.

"Let me go! Let me go! UNHAND ME! I must kill her! SHE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING! I MUST! I MUST! I MUST! UNHAND ME NOW! I MUST!"

Charles eyes widened in horror but before he could say a word, Darcy thrust Caroline into his arms.

"Hold her Charles, do not let her go."

"Darcy, what on earth…"

Darcy ignored him. Within moments he had knelt by Elizabeth's side and brushed her curls away from the wound on her neck.

The blood was beginning to dry and the wound did not seem as deep as expected and Darcy sighed in relief. Untying his cravat with a single tug, he pulled it from his neck and pressed it to the wound, lightly pulling Elizabeth into his embrace.

Gently he lifted her from the floor and laid her on the bed. Behind him, he could hear Caroline's retreating screams and Mr. Bennet's sigh of apathy.

"Why do you young people have such a penchant for dramatics?"

Despite the darkness of his mood, Darcy chuckled.

"When you discover the answer, perhaps you could share the concept with me…"

* * *

Charles Bingley was mortified and furious.

"Caroline! Calm yourself. Have you lost your mind? What on earth were you thinking?"

"Charles! Charles…you do not understand…she is destroying everything…William and I…we were meant…we were meant to be…we are engaged…"

Something snapped in Charles Bingley at that moment.

"Caroline! Give up! Stop these fantasies and delusions! You _never _stood a chance with Darcy! He _never_ took any interest in you. He only tolerated your ill concealed hints and flirtations because I am his friend!"

Caroline instantly quieted, shocked at the sudden violent demeanor of her usually passive brother. Charles continued, his expression severe.

"You are a laughing stock Caroline. Every gentlemen and lady of the ton knows of your reckless pursuit of Darcy and of your pecuniary reasons behind it. Do you enjoy the embarrassment? Because I certainly do not! I am so sick of having to walk into my club and stomach jests of your behavior from my acquaintances!"

Caroline could feel a shiver of desperateness creep upon her awareness.

"But Charles…William loves…"

"Elizabeth! Darcy loves her, not you! Good God, you truly have lost your senses…"

Charles shook his head.

"I simply cannot believe you would do such a thing…"

Darcy descended the stairs, his eyes wearily trained on Caroline.

"That is not all."

Bingley looked unsurprised.

"What else?"

Darcy's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Miss Bingley has attacked my sister. In her haste to warn me, Georgiana ran from Caroline and galloped across the countryside from Netherfield bleeding from a cut Miss Bingley inflicted. She was the one who attacked Elizabeth this morning and made another attempt at her life just moments ago."

Charles looked shocked at this news. He turned to stare at his sister.

"Caroline…is this…"

Miss Bingley shook her head wildly.

"No! Charles! It is not true…do not believe him…"

Darcy interrupted her, anger building in his tone.

"Check her left hand."

Without wasting a moment, Charles snatched up his sister's hand and stared intently at her ring finger. In that moment, Charles Bingley felt the first flash of dislike he had ever felt for anyone. Prying Caroline's fingers loose from her fist, he wrenched the ring off her finger and tossed the object to Darcy who caught it without hesitation.

Clenching his teeth, Charles Bingley asked: "What else?"

Darcy rubbed a tired hand over his eyes.

"According to Georgiana, she has also attacked the Hursts and locked them somewhere in Netherfield."

"Good God Caroline! What has possessed you? NO! Don't answer! First thing on the morrow, you are to travel to aunt Beatrice in Yorkshire! You will not return until I permit it, I am cutting off your allowance and you are not permitted any society other than that of aunt Beatrice. You need not take your belongings, aunt Beatrice has always advised that you dress more modestly, I am quite sure she would be more than happy to order a few gowns for you."

Caroline screamed and threw herself at her brother's feet.

"Please Charles…no…no…how…how will I marry? How…how…"

"You are a danger to yourself and everyone around you! Do you expect me to subject some poor gentleman to you when you are capable of such atrocities? You are fortunate I have not sent you to a convent…"

Charles paused.

"In fact, that is not such a bad idea. Perhaps the Lord may help you find you way…"

Miss Bingley gasped in horror.

"No Charles! You cannot mean it! You could not do such a thing to me…"

Bingley was having none of her pleas.

"Stop it Caroline. It is the convent or Bedlam. Whichever your choose."

Caroline shut her mouth with a snap and lowered her head to her hands, sobbing brokenly.

"Oh and Caroline?"

She looked up, hoping desperately for a reprieve.

"Yes…?"

"I want mother's pearl necklace. She always did wish for my wife to possess it."

Caroline felt the familiar surge of anger and clenched her jaw. Reaching towards her neck, she roughly wrenched the item from her neck and threw it viciously at her brother. Charles did not bat an eyelash and simply tucked the string of pearls into his pocket.

Taking her by the arm, he pulled her to her feet and towards the front door. Looking backwards. He addressed Darcy.

"Darcy. Please accept my apologies…"

"There is no need Charles. You could hardly be faulted to the actions of your sister."

Charles Bingley nodded and turned, grateful for the pardon.

* * *

As brother and sister made their way back to Netherfield, the sun rose and shed bright morning light on the chilly landscape. Charles was thankful he had little more time he had to spend with his sister.

Ascending the steps of Netherfield, Charles put Caroline in the charge of a burly manservant and went in search for the Hursts.

After moments of frantic search, Charles heard a muffled shriek emitting from the connecting chamber of the Hursts' bedroom.

Wrenching open the door, he instantly spotted two figures crouched on the marble floor. Rushing forward, he pulled the gags from Louisa's then Hurst's mouths.

Louisa collapsed against her brother, tears streaming freely down her face.

"Charles, it was Caroline. She has lost her mind…she…"

Bingley gently quieted his elder sister.

"I know Louisa…I know."

* * *

Grimly, he watched as Caroline's carriage pulled away from Netherfield Park. She was on her way to a secluded convent far in the highlands equipped with a letter of explanation and a very stern maid to keep watch. Charles could not be more thankful that she was to be gone far from the London ton, where undoubtedly she would become the fodder for this month's gossip and far from Hertfordshire, the Bennets and the Darcys.

Darcy had returned from Longbourn without Georgiana, whom, under the sound advice of the doctor, decided to rest and stay with her soon-to-be sisters at Longbourn while she recuperated.

Meanwhile, Lord and lady Matlock had arrived at Netherfield to keep a careful eye on their fretful nephew. All the Matlock siblings had arrived too and lightened the dark mood which hung over both men since the fateful accident and even Miss Anne de Bourg had arrived in surprisingly good health and disposition to offer her heartfelt congratulations to both Bingley and Darcy.

The wedding was to occur in a fortnight and neither man could complain as they waited for their fiancés to recover from the shock of the ordeal. Though Elizabeth seemed to suffer the brunt of the incident, she was rather resilient and was already making light of the situation much to Darcy's delight. And of course Jane, dear Jane recovered quite well as Elizabeth's well being improved.

As for the Hertfordshire neighborhood, all manners of tales had reached their ears and visitors to Longbourn and Netherfield had increased tenfold. All eager to find out the real story behind the rumors, though most of them remembered to offer their well wishes to the young lovers before the purpose of their visits became too palpable.

Both Darcy and Bingley now had one single task in their minds now: Pray desperately that these next two weeks would be the most uneventful of their lives. Period.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Another chapter up and done! What did you think? LOVE IT OR HATE IT?

Either way. Give me a buzz and review as there isn't much left of the story. I think I'll do one more chapter with a twist. (A sweet romantic twist or surprise so there is no need to worry, I'm not that cruel…) then I'll do a totally unconventional epilogue and we shall call it quits! Thanks so much for reading.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Love C.

P.S: My reviewers have been great. I appreciate every comment and input. You guys rock! Thanks heaps for the support; it really has been the driving force behind this story. Love you all.


	14. Sweet completion

Disclaimer: All hers, my lovely, dear, intelligent idol, Jane Austen.

A/N: Well…here we are again. My exam is over! So to celebrate, I'm writing a new chapter!!! I only updated last week, but by popular demand, I have decided to get on with it and work towards the end of this story. I know, I have been cruel to delay the wedding again and again…but…all in good fun, right?

Hmm…thanks reviewers…you guys rock…Oh guess what? I saw becoming Jane the other day. It was totally historically inaccurate and reminded me disturbingly of the 2005 P&P movie but otherwise it was a sad and romantic little tale…sort of like an exaggeration of Jane Austen's life…otherwise good…see it just for the sake of it…I wouldn't trust the facts though…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Darcy paced. He felt the inactivity of the moment and began to pace again. Like a fortnight earlier, Darcy paced in presence of his fellow bridegroom Bingley, however this time, the fair-haired gentleman paced with his dark haired friend.

The matter on their minds was none other than the long awaited and too oft postponed wedding between the eldest Bennet sisters and the two fine gentlemen of large fortune.

While the happy day had finally arrived, both gentlemen could help but worry at what else could go wrong. After suffering a fortnight of controversies and separation from their recovering brides, both men had enough time to dwell over the matter and imagine all forms of disasters to interrupt their pending nuptials.

While Mr. Bingley was simply beset by pre-wedding nerves, Mr. Darcy felt just the opposite. His sole purpose at that very moment was to see his darling bride and whisk her down the isle before any other misfortune could befall them.

Darcy cast his mind back to just three days prior. It had been his last visit to Longbourn and he could recall, with vivid detail, Elizabeth's laughter as he cautioned her against any morning strolls on the day of their wedding. Elizabeth had been rather eager to finally be allowed a moment alone with her fiancé and when the first thing Darcy had said to her was such a speech; she had promptly burst into mirthful laughter.

Darcy however, was rather serious and after seeing the loathed countenance of severity on her beloved's face, Elizabeth quickly acquiesced to the request, swearing to him to keep out of harms way until he could protect her himself.

A faint cough interrupted his musings. Darcy looked up.

Lord Matlock stood at the door of the bright and sunny parlor, smiling amusedly at his young nephew and Bingley.

"My dear gentlemen, are you dressed already? The wedding is scheduled for noon…why that's a good two hours from now. Surely, you are not so eager to be leg shackled?"

Neither Darcy nor Bingley had the opportunity to answer. Lady Matlock appeared silently behind her husband, a look of bemusement upon her face.

"What are you telling these young bridegrooms?"

Lord Matlock coughed awkwardly and stifled his urge to blush.

"Nothing my dear wife, I am simply whiling away the hours before the wedding…"

Lady Matlock looked unconvinced for a moment before she smiled.

"Well," she said playfully, "since you seem to have so much time on your hands, why don't you give them _the talk._"

Lord Matlock flushed.

"_The talk…" _He muttered quietly.

His wife raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to face him.

"Did I stutter, my dear?"

The elder gentleman shook his head vigorously.

"No of course not my dear, but surely, they are gentleman of means and fortune, surely they do not be versed on…such…matters…"

Lady Matlock scowled.

"That matters not! You cannot know it for sure…"

The lord raised his hands in surrender, reluctantly relinquishing himself to the awkward task. His wife smiled in approval, waving him off while she strode away to dress and ready herself for the happy celebration.

* * *

Bingley stepped forward to greet the man whom had just entered the room.

"Lord Matlock…"

"Andrew, call me Andrew dear boy…"The elder gentleman waved absently for the two young men to sit.

Darcy and Bingley exchanged concerned looks, anticipating some bad news having missed the conversation between lord and lady Matlock.

Lord Matlock braced himself, suppressing the heat, which had risen to his face.

"Now, gentlemen…you are to become husbands in a matter of hours…thus…"Lord Matlock paused, hesitating to continue.

Darcy and Bingley exchanged looks of perplexity but lord Matlock plowed on regardless.

"Thus…all husbands have certain duties…and obligations to…uh…"

Darcy could hardly keep a straight face as he realized the illusive subject his uncle was attempting to grasp. Instead of allowing Lord Matlock to stutter on, Darcy chose to interrupt.

"…to produce an heir."

Lord Matlock exclaimed in relief. "Yes! Yes, exactly that. Well…uh…producing an heir of course entails…certain activities…"

Lord Matlock blushed to his roots and faltered.

Bingley finally caught on to the topic at hand and exclaimed loudly before he could stop himself.

"Oh! Of course! Yes…I understand now!"

Darcy and Lord Matlock turned to assess the young gentlemen with surprised expressions and Bingley flushed in embarrassment.

"That is…I…well you see…that came out rather strangely…"

Darcy emitted a strangled choke sounding suspiciously akin to a laugh.

Lord Matlock groaned. _This is proving much more difficult than first imagined.

* * *

_

Little did the gentlemen know, the Bennet ladies seemed to be experiencing the very same difficulties, only the sentiments were expressed an octave higher.

A squeal of frustration pierced the still air of the room.

Make it two octaves higher.

Mrs. Bennet was having a field day attempting to explain to her daughters the duties of the marriage bed, what with Jane fleeing the room in fright moments ago and Elizabeth frozen to the spot before her, an expression of morbid fascination apparent on her features, Mrs. Bennet realized she was failing at her motherly duties most appallingly. Nevertheless, she continued onwards regardless.

"…It is a most unpleasant experience…just…just lie still…and…well…pray that you have a boy as your first child…after that I'm quite positive…"

Elizabeth's jaw clicked shut and she stood and fled from her mothers extravagant waves and wailing. Madeline Gardiner, thankfully, had already spoken to her nieces about the intimate matters of marriage and both Elizabeth and Jane trusted their aunt's advice implicitly and decided to simply have faith in their soon-to-be husbands.

Moments after her departure from the room, Elizabeth sought out Jane who was ensconced in the empty dining room, seemingly hidden in the in the shadow.

"Lizzy, that was…"

"Horrible, horrendous, mentally scarring?"

Jane grimaced. "I am inclined to agree."

Elizabeth giggled and pulled Jane into a tight embrace.

"If I ever have any daughters, I certainly hope I perform the duty with more…decorum."

Jane smacked her sister lightly. "Mama is…"

"Hopeless."

Jane's eyes lifted heavenwards as she suppressed her laughter.

"Come Elizabeth, let us forget these things and prepare. Mama will have a fit if we are not ready in time…"

"Not to mention our dear fiancés will think I have taken another walk of disaster."

Jane shook her head in amusement. "Then I'm afraid your Mr. Darcy would never forgive me."

Elizabeth frowned. "Whatever for?"

Jane feigned thought for a moment before she whispered quietly: "Your Mr. Darcy has made me swear to keep you indoors to ensure your safety."

Elizabeth smiled wickedly. "Oh that insufferable man…"

The silent room was engulfed in the laughter of the two sisters.

* * *

Darcy heard not a whisper of the congregation as Elizabeth glided down the aisle upon her father's arm. The moment she spotted him and met his eyes, her face broke into a luminous smile, her fine eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation that Darcy could not help but return.

He barely acknowledged Jane's shining presence next to her sister, as he was so fixated on the woman before him. He had anticipated this moment since months before and only the voice of the pastor seemed to penetrate the haze of exhilaration surrounding his senses. He listened just long enough for Elizabeth to recite her vows and he to return the very same words before he immersed himself once more in the beauty of the moment.

He was jolted to reality when he felt a small hand resting gently upon his sleeve. Looking down, he was rewarded with the breathless sight of a small golden band resting on Elizabeth's ring finger.

He beamed when he met her amused glance. She leaned forward slightly and engulfed him with her alluring scent. Darcy breathed deeply and bent to peck her lightly upon her cheek as the pastor had instructed. Taking the opportunity, Elizabeth whispered gently into his ear.

"Is the event so tiring my dear, that you must stare at me incessantly in that manner?"

Darcy smiled playfully against her cheek, his lips still whispering against her soft skin.

"Not at all, Mrs. Darcy, I was simply admiring the impertinent sparkle in your eyes."

Elizabeth and Darcy turned and strolled back down the aisle, Bingley and Jane following blissfully behind. Lizzy sighed at his words and lowered her voice to a dramatic whisper.

"I am afraid my dear, that these may be the last moments in which you will have this opportunity."

Darcy raised his eyebrows curiously.

"For what reason?"

"Well…"Elizabeth stated playfully, "now that I am your wife, I must conduct myself as to suit my status and position and you could hardly have such an impertinent wife, now could you?"

Darcy smirked at her. "Shame, I had so looked forward to you directing that impertinence at someone other than me…seems that I must derive my amusement elsewhere."

Elizabeth smacked his arm in annoyance.

"I was hardly that cruel to you!"

Darcy said not a word but simply met her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh very well, there were moments."

"Just moments? I would've thought our entire acquaintance was based upon your impertinence."

"And tears and dramatics." Elizabeth quipped.

Darcy chuckled which surprised many of the wedding guests who had never so much as seen the man smile let alone laugh.

"And whose fault is that?" He inquired, ignoring the startled stares.

Elizabeth pouted prettily. "Yours of course."

Darcy looked stunned for a moment before mustering a reply. However, he never had the chance to retaliate as Mrs. Bennet chose that very moment to rush into her daughter's arms and sob piercingly into her shoulder.

"My girl, my baby girl. Married! And to such a fine, rich gentleman! What a life you will lead! You must come visit me soon and I must come to Pemberley…oh…oh Pemberley, I have heard such fine things about it…"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes but embraced her mother fondly anyway.

"Mama…"

Mr. Bennet gently pried his hysterical wife away from his favorite daughter and gently pushed her towards her eldest daughter. Mrs. Bennet did not hesitate to comply and rushed away to congratulate Jane.

Mr. Bennet drew his darling child into his arms and embraced her warmly. He emitted a shuddering breath and could not help the tear that slipped from his eyes.

"My little Lizzy. When did you grow into such a fine woman?"

Elizabeth returned his embrace fondly and kissed him gently upon his forehead.

"Do not fret papa, you are always welcome at Pemberley and I will visit you as often as you wish…"

Mr. Bennet shook his head. "If I had my way, you would never leave Longbourn…"

Darcy nearly pouted at the thought, which caused Mr. Bennet to laugh and amend his words.

"However, I am not sure you husband would appreciate the sentiment…"

Elizabeth laughed and released her father before walking to Darcy and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Darcy's expression brightened immediately as he leaned down to kiss his bride. Life could not be better in his opinion and he was more than content to indulge in the moment. However, it was never meant to be as Mrs. Bennet's voice pierced the air.

"The wedding breakfast! We must proceed to the breakfast at Netherfield! Everyone…"

Darcy shook his head in exasperation and turned to his lovely bride.

"Must we attend? I can think of much better things to do…"

Elizabeth gasped and flushed under his playful gaze. "William! You…you…"

Darcy nearly burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of her but Elizabeth was having none of his newly acquired sense of humor and attempted to sniff disdainfully at her husband.

"I never thought you'd be so rude as to neglect our guests."

Darcy smiled and rubbed his hands together in glee. "Oh yes, I am terribly rude, may we leave now?"

Elizabeth gasped and giggled with amusement. "Wedding breakfast, Darcy. Now."

Darcy sighed with false resignation. He promptly scooped his wife into his arms, ignoring her scream of protest and walked with her towards the carriage.

The crowd parted with amusement at the actions of the young couple. They watched as Darcy deposited the squirming young woman into the carriage and instructed the man to drive on.

As soon as they were safely out of view, Darcy grasped Elizabeth's soft hands and lifted them to his lips. Elizabeth smiled brightly and happily leant towards him. Darcy wasted no time in capturing her lips in a deep kiss and tasted the sweetness upon her lips while he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Elizabeth could not believe this moment was real; it had been so long in coming that Elizabeth feared this was simply another heavenly dream but when her hand brushed against the warm lapel of Darcy's coat, she nearly reeled with the implications of the sensation. She slid her arms upwards until she reached the dark curls at the nape of his neck. Wasting no time, she buried her fingers in his locks and ruffled his hair, pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss even further.

Darcy sighed at the sensation of her gentle fingers in his hair and lightly nipped her lip before soothing it with a lick. Hesitatingly, Elizabeth kissed him back, feeling him explore every inch of her mouth as his hands stroked her waist.

Darcy was almost overcome with the sensations of Elizabeth's lips and growled into the kiss, pulling her roughly into his lap so he could press her closer to him.

"FITZWILLIAM DARCY! What has come over you?"

Startled, Darcy jerked his head back abruptly, breaking the heated kiss, much to Elizabeth's consternation. He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice and spotted the Bingley carriage quickly pulling even with his.

Charles Bingley smirked at his blushing friend, a look that seemed eerily foreign on his usually happy features. Beside him, Jane was forcibly glancing at the passing view, suppressing the urge to howl with indignant laughter.

Charles glanced at his blushing bride and met her eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley immediately burst into laughter much to the Darcys exasperation. Once the their laughter had subsided, Charles glanced into the Darcy carriage only to see the young couple once more immersed in a passionate kiss, carelessly ignoring them. He rolled his eyes.

"Save it for the wedding night, love birds!"

Darcy pulled away long enough to smirk at his friend. "Are you quite sure you're newly married?"

Charles Bingley looked startled for a moment before turning to the angel beside him as he muttered quietly under his breath: "Good point." Without warning he leaned down and captured the shocked lips of his new wife.

Darcy was tempted to laugh but Elizabeth silence him in the most effective way she knew how. She kissed him and Darcy was more than happy to submit.

* * *

The breakfast was in full swing and Darcy was attempting to fend of the over eager congratulations of the guests as Elizabeth took it all in stride while she glanced over to him occasionally. He nearly growled as he spotted her laughing away happily at something his cousin Richard had said.

Excusing himself as politely as he could, he stalked over to his lovely bride and placed a possessive arm around he waist, glaring conspicuously at his cousin. Quickly spotting the look upon Darcy's face, Elizabeth smirked and turned to Richard, assessing his regimentals with a critical eye. Scanning the room, Elizabeth looked for one face in particular and spotting the desired person, she immediately waved her over.

"Kitty! Have you met the colonel?"

One Miss Katherine Bennet turned at the exclamation of her name and settled her eyes on the colonel with frightening intensity. Her eyes glittered and a wide, devious smile, overspread her features.

"No," she exclaimed thoughtfully, "No, I have not…"

Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes widened in fright at the predatory gleam in Kitty's eyes and turned quickly to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly and leant close to him as if she were ready to share a secret.

"Run."

The colonel did not need to be told twice. Pivoting, he quickly disappeared into the crowd, muttering something about finding Anne. Kitty quickly spotted his retreat and turned to follow, Richard redoubled his efforts to escape.

Darcy laughed and planted a lingering kiss upon Elizabeth's smooth neck.

"Mmm…I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

Elizabeth smirked at her husband and leaned into his embrace contentedly. Darcy looked up from her and saw Bingley standing across the room. The two men exchanged a quick look and a nod before Bingley strode away in search of his lovely bride whom was speaking to the Lucas family.

Darcy leaned down to Elizabeth's ear and kissed it gently before whispering to her: "Come, my love, I have a surprise for you."

Slowly, Darcy drew Elizabeth towards the exit of the Netherfield ballroom and away from all the guests.

Elizabeth however, seemed rather reluctant.

"A surprise? I am not entirely sure I could stomach anymore surprises."

Darcy smirked and continued to pull her away. "This is a good surprise. I swear you would enjoy it."

They were soon in the hallway and the noise had died down to a quiet rumble from within. Upon seeing the mischievous glint within his eyes, Elizabeth quirked her brow and drew closer to her handsome husband.

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?" She whispered seductively.

Darcy's smirk widened. He bent and planted a heated kiss upon her neck, lightly nipping and licking at the soft skin as he went. Elizabeth whimpered quietly into his ear and felt him smile against her skin.

"Darcy. For goodness sake. Could you stop for a moment?"

Darcy lifted his head and grinned at the Bingleys who had just emerged from the ballroom and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Excuse me Charles, but my new wife has the art of distraction perfected to an intricate art."

Elizabeth chuckled at the description Darcy gave her and turned to the other couple. Quickly releasing Darcy's hand, she walked towards her sister and engulfed her in a hug before linking Jane's arm with hers.

Darcy frowned as she left him and quickly spotting the look upon his face, Elizabeth smiled playfully.

"You said it yourself my love, I am far too distracting when I am near you."

Charles Bingley grinned and went to stand by his friend.

"Too right, too right."

Darcy scowled at Bingley but Charles promptly ignored him.

"Come ladies, your surprise awaits."

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a glance before walking past their husbands towards the awaiting doors of the drawing room.

Darcy and Bingley smiled and followed them, soundly shutting the door of the drawing room behind them.

Elizabeth turned towards the men, the corner of her lips quirked in amusement.

"Gentlemen…"

Darcy held up a hand to quiet his wife.

"My dear, before you accuse us of kidnapping you two innocent young ladies, look behind you."

Elizabeth quirked a brow but obeyed. Immediately, both Elizabeth and Jane's eyes were drawn to a large table near the window. Upon the table sat four large ornately carved chests surrounded by several multicolored boxes and packages.

The two men wrapped their arms around the waists of their respective wives as Charles said: "Our first gift to our lovely, charming brides."

Elizabeth and Jane slowly moved away from their husbands and walked towards the table. Hesitantly, Elizabeth reached out to one of the large chests nearest to her and eased open the heavy lid.

"Oh my." She whispered, before she snapped the lid shut and rushed into her husband's arms. "Thank you, William! You shouldn't have…"

"Yes I should have. Go on, open them. Enjoy."

Elizabeth and Jane did not need to be told twice. They dived into the sea of new gowns; accessories, shoes and hats, squealing like little girls reminiscent of the behavior of Lydia and Kitty in a ribbon store.

Darcy and Bingley exchanged a sheepish look before seating themselves upon the lounge. After 20 minutes of very limited attention from their wives, the men decided to break the next surprise. Darcy cleared his throat loudly, slowly drawing the attention of the two lovely women.

"Ladies, it is time for you next gift."

Jane turned to Charles and her eyes widened in astonishment. "More?"

Charles nodded gently and gestured for her to come to him. Jane happily complied as Elizabeth eagerly leapt into Darcy's arms.

From his coat pocket, Darcy drew two slips of paper and offered them to the lovely woman cradled in his arms. With little hesitation, Lizzy took the proffered items and scanned over the writing upon the paper.

Her eyes widened. "Italy?" She gasped.

Her eyes swung to meet Jane's and both shared the same shocked expression.

Darcy smiled warmly. "Yes. We will be gone for three months."

To say that Elizabeth and Jane were excited would have been a sad understatement.

* * *

A/N: DONE! And that is it my dear lovely peoples! However, I will be writing an epilogue, so look out for that and that will be truly the end. This chapter is like a semi-ending so don't forget to check for chapter 15.

Hmm…Thanks to my reviewers and readers for sticking through this story…but I'll save my tearful goodbyes for the epilogue. Love you all! Please REVIEW!

Love C.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not only hers, but for her. Jane Austen.

A/N: This is it my friends. This is the absolute last chapter, the epilogue. I don't know if I should write a sequel, but it is most likely that I won't. Through thick and thin, you've stuck with me and for that I am eternally grateful. To my reviewers both consistent and inconsistent, I appreciate the input and comments. So, for the final time (as tragic as it is):

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**This epilogue is devoted to my lovely friend Emma who has badgered and fussed and supported me throughout this entire story. Thank you for reading and I hope that you find your own Bingley or Darcy soon, if you haven't found him already.

* * *

**

Elizabeth Darcy sighed happily as she carefully refolded her letter from Jane. She adored Pemberley and all that resided within it, but sometimes she longed to see her family, especially her father and Jane. However, Elizabeth had little time to wait, for Jane, feeling a little scrutinized under the constant surveillance of the Netherfield neighborhood had surreptitiously convinced her husband to purchase and estate only a few miles from Pemberley.

Elizabeth grinned as she recalled Jane's hidden attempts to convey her frustration over Mrs. Bennet's constant intrusions and after more than a year of marriage, had come to realize that her patience was wearing surprisingly thin.

Jane was mere weeks from moving into the lovely country of Derbyshire. Her excitement was similarly reciprocated from Jane as she missed her sister as much as Elizabeth herself.

Lizzy slowly stood from her seat and gently tucked the letter away with the rest of her well-worn correspondence from her family. She could hardly wait for Jane's arrival, for she had two very great surprises for her dear lovely sisters.

Rubbing her hands together in glee, Elizabeth was much startled by the sudden knock upon her parlor door and the entrance of her ladies maid, bearing what seemed to be another batch of letters. Taking it curiously as the maid retreated; Elizabeth scanned the two envelopes with care and almost groaned with the realization of her correspondent.

One from her dear mother and one from her wayward sister, Lydia. This promised a treat.

With trepidation, Elizabeth broke the seal upon the letter which carried Lydia's childish scrawl and sighed when she read the opening sentence.

_Lizzy,_

_You are too cruel! Your last letter was met with no little hostility from my dear Wickham, he begs me to ask if you would let your darling nephew. Benjamin grows everyday and takes on a fine resemblance to my George. He shall be the most handsome gentleman of our age is sure to catch a fine heiress once he is old enough to marry. Of course, George could have done exactly the same had he not fallen so irrevocably in love with me. He tells me so everyday._

_I would say your stiff of a husband would not be half so loving as my love, but I suppose it is the bane of women to choose either money or love…_

Elizabeth nearly threw the letter away in disgust. After a year of marriage, Lydia still refused to believe that Elizabeth had not married Darcy for his fortune. As for the reference to Benjamin, she knew it was simply another attempt by the Wickhams to extort money from them. They should have more than enough from Wickham's wages to support the modest household they kept, but Lydia's extravagant spending and George's taste for the drink and gaming, of course they're poor nephew was suffering. Breathing deeply in an attempt to keep calm, Elizabeth continued her perusal of the missive.

…_but your prerogative is your own. I can only conclude that you cannot be half as happy as I am with my dear George for you have no child to show for it do you?_

_Or have you simply refused him the right to your bed? Oh you are clever Lizzy, how you have fooled that man. To think, he would ever believe you would love such a man. Oh how George laughed when I shared the idea with him. He said he would not blame you for a moment, but he advises you to at least produce and heir for Pemberley to secure your position. Then once that is done, he can frolic with the maids as often as he wishes and he is sure to leave you to your own devices then!_

Elizabeth let out a scream of frustration but immediately swallowed her fury. She must stay calm; she must not waste her energies on her less than tactful sister. Determined, Elizabeth attempted to finish the letter.

_I believe George received a horrid letter from your husband just yesterday, wrote some horrible things to dear George. You are his wife Lizzy, can't you do something. Persuade him perhaps? Oh what a laugh that would be. Do not be such a prude Lizzy; I can just imagine the disgusted look upon your face, right this moment…_

Elizabeth seemed quite the contrary to what Lydia had imagined. In fact, Elizabeth face was lighted by a playful smirk as her mind conjured all manners of…persuasion.

…_what a laugh it would be. But you must Lizzy; little Benjamin desperately needs new boots, his last pair were lost on his little escapade to the barracks._

_Yours faithfully, truly and eagerly_

Lydia Wickham 

Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance. And discarded the letter for later contemplation. Instead she picked up the letter from her mother and opened it with little resignation.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_My dear lovely, child. How do you do? How is your health? Have you taken those medicines I sent you to improve your chances of conceiving? The apothecary assures me it would be of use…_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. The moment she had laid eyes on the strange smelling package of 'dried…this and ground that…', she had thrown it away, praying desperately that her mother would relent and simply let her be.

_I do realize that dear Lydia has already given me a grandchild, but I do worry about you and Jane. With such rich husbands, they would surely be wanting heirs and yet you do not seem to…well. Let us not discuss this. But Lizzy, you must not be too stubborn, allow your husband into your bed on occasion. It is required of you as you are his wife._

Elizabeth grinned. If only her mother knew, Darcy seemed to have more difficulty leaving his wife's bed rather than entering it. Blushing at her train of thought, Elizabeth immediately returned to the paper within her hands.

_Oh I do long to see the magnificent Pemberley once more. Are we to visit for Christmas once more this year? I do hope so…_

Elizabeth's lip quivered with amusement. They would be coming much sooner than that…

_Anyhow, I am beginning to despair. What with my dear Lydie situated so far away at Brighton and you in Derbyshire. And now, Jane's removal too! How shall I cope? I suppose Mary and Kitty are still here to keep me occupied but it does frustrate me so. Kitty coughs incessantly, I am quite sure she is a fright for my nerves. As for Mary, well, she is quite taken with your uncle Phillips' new clerk, a Mr. S… oh I cannot recall his name. A plain, stout fellow who seems to share her own reclusive attitudes. I dare say, there is a wedding lurking within the future…_

Typical.

_Your father too, is intent of upsetting me. Teasing me as he does. No one understands how I suffer! But that matters not. I am quite sure some northern air will sooth all my ailments and nerves._

Subtle mother, very subtle.

_I will not divert you any longer my dear. Being the mistress of such an estate, I am quite sure you have many duties. I send you all my love and I hope to see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Your Mama_

Elizabeth sighed in relief. This letter had turned out a little more tactful than most of her previous missives which Elizabeth had to burn immediately after her perusal to avoid Darcy's curiosity of what words could make his impertinent wife blush such a stunning shade of crimson. Folding it neatly, she tucked it away with Jane's letter and turned to pick up Lydia's missive.

Ripping it to tiny pieces, Elizabeth discarded the remains of the letter. Knowing Wickham would have sent a similar missive to Fitzwilliam and her husband could hardly benefit to see what filth her idiot of a sister had written, Elizabeth did not feel compelled to keep the letter let alone read it again. Standing from her seat, Elizabeth proceeded towards an elegant wooden table placed charmingly by the window, illuminated by the bright summer sunshine.

The table was littered with copies of her writing. Hurried scrawls from late night ideas and storylines conceived by moonlight covered the papers for Elizabeth had not forgotten her promise to Jane. The promise she made almost a year ago, that she would record their loves and their trials. And so she had, as accurately as she could, she had recorded every event and every detail.

She had finished it only weeks before and could now only eagerly await Jane's arrival and her critique. Darcy had already read the work and had aided in its accuracy and development, supporting her through every moment in which Elizabeth had reached a sudden halt.

Eagerly shuffling through her papers with her back to the door, a shot of worry pierced through her. All that was left of her papers were the illegible scrawls and fragments of ideas and paragraphs. Reaching quickly under the papers, she searched for the leather folder in which all her final drafts were contained only to find it missing too.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace and a solid well muscled chest. A pair of warm lips planted a burning kiss upon her neck and she quickly calmed, before turning her head to meet his lips.

"Good afternoon, my love." She whispered.

Darcy grinned. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth. Something the matter?"

Elizabeth frowned a little causing Darcy to lean down and sooth the little crease of worry present upon her brow.

"My writings, I cannot seem to find them, perhaps I have misplaced them…"

Darcy's arm pulled away and reached behind him to retrieve a familiar leather folder.

"I apologize Elizabeth, I borrowed it without your consent."

Elizabeth took the folder and waved off his apology, hardly caring if he had taken it as long as he had returned it. Not waiting for an answer, Darcy continued the conversation.

"I am afraid I have taken a few liberties."

Elizabeth raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

Darcy nodded and brought from behind him, a beautifully bound book and offered it to his lovely wife. Without hesitation Elizabeth took the book before allowing herself to be returned to his arms. She gasped gently as she read the title.

**_Pride and Prejudice_**

_**A journey of change**_

_**By**_

_**Elizabeth Darcy**_

Turning her head to her husband she could not help but ask: "Did I write this?"

Darcy laughed in amusement. "Yes of course my love, who else?"

Elizabeth screamed in excitement and turned in Darcy's arms before returning his embrace fiercely.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Darcy chuckled and held her tightly. "You are perfectly welcome Elizabeth. Now, shall we proceed to library? I am quite sure we could find a place for this novel."

Elizabeth grinned mischievously. Leaning as close to him as possible, she lightly nipped the small expanse of skin just above his cravat then blew gently into his ear.

"I have a better idea."

Darcy swallowed hard as he felt her small delicate hand slip into his cravat and unravel it with a small tug while her other hand had undone all the buttons upon his light summer coat. His mind immediately banished the thought of the piles of paperwork awaiting him upon his return to his study and instead pulled Elizabeth backwards until he had pinned her against the opposing wall and snapped the parlor door shut and twisting the key till their was a firm click of the lock.

As his fingers fumbled with the buttons and lacings of Elizabeth's dress, she teasingly ran her fingers over his clothed back, whispering things in his ears.

"It is awfully warm today, is it not William?"

"All the more reason to undress, my love."

"All heat and sweat…"

"…upon the silken sheets."

"Far too warm, William."

"Mmm…far too warm Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flashed him a languid, heated glance and gently drew him towards the bedroom, her bare skin shimmering lightly in the sunshine. Darcy knew better than to keep her waiting.

* * *

His eyes half hooded with fatigue, Darcy eyed his beautiful wife who was draped only in a thin layer of silk sheet. Her dark, languid eyes met his with a smile of feline appreciation.

Darcy drew away the sheet in order to admire her better and ran his hands over her satin skin, light butterfly touches teasing her until he reached her slightly swollen belly. Lovingly, he stroked the small bump and leaned to place a loving kiss upon it.

"Just 4 months more my love." Darcy muttered.

Elizabeth smiled and pulled him flush against her body.

"Looking forward to being a father William?"

"Mmm…very much so. However, there is one little problem…"

"Oh? I do not see any problems…" Elizabeth pushed him onto his back and swiftly straddled him.

Despite the sudden haze that had developed within his mind, Darcy grit his teeth and nodded.

"You have yet to tell your family. You cannot keep this a secret forever."

Elizabeth pouted innocently and shifted provocatively. "Whyever not?"

Darcy groaned and held her hips tightly to prevent her from moving away. "I am quite sure that you cannot hide our child in the linen closet every time your parents decide to visit."

Elizabeth pouted again. "Jane knows. Papa knows. The Gardiners know."

"And what of the rest of your family?"

Elizabeth attempted to move, but Darcy held her tightly.

"Fine. I will write to them this very moment."

Darcy's eyes widened. His grip tightened around her. "No! It can wait till tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked back towards him and smirked. "I thought it could."

* * *

Mrs. Reynolds simply could not find Mrs. Darcy. She had to have the lady approve the color samples for the new nursery but the new mistress of Pemberley could not be found anywhere. Mr. Darcy too seemed to be auspiciously missing.

The last she had seen of Mrs. Darcy was this very morning, seated within her sunny parlor, reading a letter from Mrs. Bingley. Proceeding quickly to the room, she found it rather strange that the door seemed to be tightly shut. Upon testing the handle, she also found the door tightly locked.

Sighing in resignation, Mrs. Reynolds walked away. She was quite adjusted to this routine of the new Darcys. Once they were near each other, it seemed like an inevitable event in which the Darcys always seemed to be ensconced away in some private room. All the servants had long since learnt to knock and to turn a blind eye. If the young lady could make their master so happy, then they would gladly approve.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet read the letter from Elizabeth.

Her jaw dropped.

The letter dropped.

Her fingers quivered.

Her breath caught.

A moment later, there was a loud thud.

Mrs. Bennet had fainted dead away.

Mr. Bennet watched in amusement from the study door and only moved towards her once he was sure she was unconscious.

Picking up the letter from the floor, he shook his head at the very brief missive.

_Dear Mama,_

_I am five months pregnant. No need to fuss. You are welcome at Pemberley for the birth. I apologize for the brevity of this letter. William needs me._

_Yours truly,_

_Elizabeth Darcy._

Mr. Bennet read the last sentence with badly concealed laughter. _William needs me._

Of course he does.

* * *

Lydia Wickham scowled at the brief missive from her sister Elizabeth. She had hoped it would contain money as she had seen the most charming bonnet this very morning but it was not to be.

She had rather enjoyed her sisters' childless existence. It was just one more thing she could do better than her perfect elder sisters and now that Elizabeth was well and truly on her way to producing an heir for the grand estate of Pemberley, Lydia could only sulk as her amusement was taken from her.

She prodded the prostrate figure by her side and prodded him again when he failed to move.

"George. George! Wake up!"

George Wickham burped and rolled over, groaning. "What the hell do you want?"

"Elizabeth Darcy is with child."

Wickham's eyes opened slowly. "Of course she is, Darcy always gets the best of every bloody thing."

Lydia's lip quivered. "What the deuce is that suppose to mean?"

Wickham glared at the annoying chit. "Figure it out yourself."

* * *

It seems that at this point, the author should have nothing more to add but the traditional and clichéd phrase.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

But that is not quite how the author intended to end this story. So bear with her for a moment longer as she reveals to you a tiny, miniscule, microscopic glimpse into, shall we say…the future? For you see, the author is a firm believer that history repeats itself, unless of course…something interferes.

* * *

_Pemberley house, Derbyshire, UK. 2007.

* * *

_

A young man in his twenties paced the magnificent library of his ancestral home. William Xavier Darcy had experienced a lot in his life, he had lost his mother, he had lost his father, and his best friend had betrayed in the worst possible manner, he had taken on the family title and corporations at the tender age of twenty and had cared for and supported his innocent little sister since the passing of his parents.

But never, never in his life had he met such a paradox and mystery of a woman.

Elizabeth.

Her name, a name he once found so ordinary, was fixed so permanently within his mind that he found himself whispering it in the strangest of moments.

That was why he had hopped on the very first flight away from Boston, away from the strange American girl who had enchanted him with her sharp mind, cool wit and fine eyes.

But no. William had promised himself that he would forget her. She was not suitable. She wouldn't fit into his world. She hardly seemed to be seeking a relationship anyway.

She was an argumentative little thing, no taller than his shoulder; stick thin and plain upon first glance, William Darcy had no idea why he was so infatuated. Also, she was an interior designer. Hardly a brilliant career.

But he had to be honest with himself.

She was passionate, adorably petite, slim and delicate and unconventionally stunning. As for her career, he had seen her work and could not help but admit he was impressed. Her tastes were classic and modern, extravagant and understated, a whole mosaic of contrast that seemed to fit all too well. And…it suited her. He could imagine nothing else which would fit her as it did. He didn't understand why.

It just fit.

They fit.

She was made for him as he was made for her.

He could feel it and no matter how hard his mind tried to deny it, his heart was already lost. But how was he to go about this! His family could hardly welcome his decision! His uncle was an earl, his aunt, a great lady, his cousins, promising politicians and who was she? Who was her family? Who were her ancestors? All she had was that oaf of a distant cousin who was his aunts little lackey.

No, she was totally inappropriate and he was illogical to even like her.

Yet, the heart was never logical.

He sighed. He must remove her from his mind, his aunt had some potential girlfriend lined up for him already.

He had only met her once. Pale, frail, meek and utterly silent…what was her name again? Anita? Angela? Ann…

As he slowed his steps, his eyes raised to the impressive circular room full of books the Darcy family had collected for hundreds of years. Searching through the familiar shelves and let his eyes rest proudly upon the Darcy family book. Full of histories and stories of ancestry, something he had read thoroughly when he was a teenager just emerging from his childhood. Suddenly, on instinct, Darcy let his eyes wander along the same shelf. A few books away, there was a volume he had never noticed before. It was smaller than the others that surrounded it, but it seemed to be beautifully bound with leather, which seemed almost new.

Instinctively, he repositioned the antique ladder and climbed to the top shelf. He ran his fingers gently over the spine and pulled it from the resting spot. The golden gilded letters were a little faded but the title was still legible.

**_Pride and Prejudice_**

_**A journey of change**_

_**By**_

**_Elizabeth Darcy_**

William raised an eyebrow, surprised that one of his ancestors had ever written a book. From the look of the binding and style of writing, it seemed that it had been written sometime in the late eighteenth century or early nineteenth century. He read the author's name once more and smiled bemusedly.

_Elizabeth Darcy._

It sounded wonderful. It fit so well.

Descending from the ladder, he seated himself in a comfortable armchair and opened the book.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…

* * *

_

William Darcy felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he finished the book. How similar it was to his own life, but only to a certain extent. He could not help but feel that he had not yet lived out the last two thirds of the interesting novel. He did not want to. He did not want Elizabeth to refuse him, he did not want to go through that, and he did not think he could stand it.

Quietly contemplating his ancestor's mistakes and follies, Darcy analyzed his own behavior towards his Elizabeth. He could almost hear Elizabeth's Rosings reproofs echoing in his ears and he did not like it.

Mistakes are made in history so that the future can learn from the past…

Was that not what they said?

He steeped his fingers and closed his eyes for a moment longer. When his eyes finally snapped open, he reached into his pocket and removed a sleek, silver cell. He flicked it open and waited patiently.

A male voice answered on the opposite end. "Hello, Charles Bingley speaking."

"Bingley. Pack your bags. We're taking my jet back to Boston."

There was a slight pause before Bingley managed to answer in a choked tone.

"I thought you wanted me to be away from Jane."

Darcy sighed. "I apologize Charles. You are your own man. Let's go back and you can decide for yourself."

Charles Bingley sighed on the other end. "Yes Darcy. Boston it is." There was a pause before Bingley added with mild curiosity.

"What has provoked this change Darcy?"

William paused for a moment. "Would you believe me if I said, I was rather eager to see one of the Bennet sisters myself?"

Charlie laughed happily. "I knew it! I knew it! Elizabeth! You stared at her so much, it is a real wonder you didn't burn any holes in her clothing."

Darcy grinned. "I wish."

Charlie laughed. "Oh…I'm going to see my angel again…it is magnificent, ethereal…incredible, her smile, her eyes…"

Darcy rolled his eyes. Charles was going to rant for the next twenty minutes. Without warning, he snapped the phone shut and left the library quickly. In hurried steps, he arrived at the music room and quickly opened the double doors.

"Georgie! Pack you bags, we're going to Boston!"

The blonde looked up, startled by the exclamation. "But…why…"

"Go Georgie! I'll explain on my way to the airport!"

An hour later, brother and sister were seated comfortable in a gorgeous little Aston Martin, speeding down the highway towards London, one holding onto the dashboard for dear life, the other grinning widely.

This was the beginning, a new beginning.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And we are officially done. Good god, I'm going to cry…oh dear…I have loved this, its been incredible. I can only say:

Thank You.

I love you all and Goodbye.

Love C.


End file.
